kaboom
by Awatere11
Summary: Just another day at the office...until a bomb changes everything. Set mid season one, this is an Alt Verse where the team find themselves fleeing the fallout of a dirty bomb while adressing the relationships within the team. Drama, angst, suspense, humor...yeah...smut heh hehe...and Gwen will be Gwen.
1. Chapter 1

12.20 - Zero Hour – Day One

Just another slow midday in Torchwood Cardiff.

Ianto was in a world of his own, filing as he spoke to Tosh via Bluetooth.

"If Owen is still hanging off that railing tell him I think Myfanwy rubs her arse on that one" he said with a conspiring giggle and he listened as she called it out and Owen howled faintly.

"Moved like greased lightening" she giggled.

"Well, I am sure he could just go get a really big stick or something to impress her" Ianto said calmly as he checked another file and Tosh sighed as Gwen entered the conversation. They both knew she was the reason for Owen's hijacks lately, showing off for her like a baboon displaying its arse.

Ianto flicked on the screen nearby and keyed in the hub CCTV, watching Owen stalk about in front of Owen.

"And here we see the Juvenile Harper clearly displaying his strength as he struts, his posture one of extreme arrogance and power" Ianto said in an uncanny Attenborough voice, "It is said that their kind mate prolifically but only once per person due to the disappointment."

Tosh's face contorted on the screen and she opened a file quickly to hide her mirth as Owen continued to preen, unaware that he was being watched.

"See, the one foot forward so the crotch is prominently displayed, the socks shoved down the front earlier doing their job effectively" Ianto drawled and Tosh coughed politely to hide a laugh.

Owen had reached Gwen's desk and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned forward to look over her shoulder.

"And now the classic scratch and sniff" Ianto stage whispered as if the world was watching from behind some branches, "Look. He scents his 'hopefully one time disappointed mate to be' while covertly scratching his wee balls. See the nostrils twitch, trying to see if she is aroused or if it is just the shrimp from her lunch lingering."

Tosh slid from her chair, trying to walk calmly for the kitchen as she squeaked and kept a hand over her mouth.

"He is invested now" Ianto hissed, "It's make or break and…there…a quick perv down the boobies she has so classically just adjusted for him with her elbows. Oh, definitely some unsatisfying rutting ahead."

"Ianto" Jack's warm voice filled the coms, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Sir"

"Really?" Jack keyed in the CCTV for the archives and saw Ianto hunched over a screen, so he changed the perspective to ghost Ianto's monitor and he was shocked to see Owen leering down Gwen's top.

"What are they doing now" Tosh hissed, unaware Jack had spoken to Ianto on secure, "I can't bear to watch."

"Er, he just tipped the coffee over her actually" Ianto sighed, "Luckily it is cold. I really thought she might like that blend. Maybe it's like pissing on her leg, you know?"

Jack backed up the footage and coms, listening to the last few minutes of fun as Ianto resumed filing and Tosh regained her composure.

By the time Tosh walked back to her workstation she was calm and Ianto was silent as Gwen came back from the locker-room in a fresh set of clothes and Owen morosely slammed about in the med-bay.

"How long has that been going on?" Jack asked.

"Since she arrived" Ianto snorted, "They did the deed after …well. The cannibals shook us all up. Tosh doesn't know, she still thinks it's just an infatuation. I am trying to let her down gently, I think things are about over between the two of them. Gwen is definitely cooling."

"Shit" Jack leaned back in his chair and frowned, "Talk about an absentee employer."

"How were you to know what they do after hours sir" Ianto reasoned, his warm voice soothing, "After all. I was a clever sausage long enough."

"Ianto…"

The Hub went into amber alert as klaxons sounded and Jack swore as the team raced to see what was happening.

UNIT sent though a warning that a suspected terrorist cell they had been tracking was leaving London and they should be on the lookout for them.

Pictures, files and stats flicked across the screens as Ianto and Tosh stood side by side with fingers flying over their matching keyboards, gleaning as much as they could and implementing it into their system as Gwen watched was awe.

Even Jack stopped cursing as he finally realised Ianto was not only keeping up with his wee genus, she was giving him the lead. Ianto called out over his shoulder, "This stuff is weeks old, why are they giving it to us now? Shit, this data could have been useful days ago."

Finally Tosh stepped back and turned to Ianto. "I don't like this sudden caring and sharing."

Ianto tapped a few more times and then stepped back as well.

"Keep on the facial recognition software Tosh, I'll head down to the archives. There is a safety protocol for this. If this is a dirty bomb they're carrying we need to know all the contingencies. Her Majesty's service updated it just a few months ago so it won't take long to find it."

"OK, I will keep inputting the pictures" Tosh nodded.

"Gwen, get onto Swanson" Ianto swung to address Gwen who blinked with surprise, "The Heddlu will have no idea, this is flagged a covert. Share the blue file, blue for police blue line. Correct? Remember, share the blue file to her directly with a warning of urgency. We have a long day and night ahead of us."

Gwen turned to Jack, "Can he do that? Order me about?"

Jack looked at her with confusion, "Gwen. Ianto is my second. Did you not realise that? Have you really not read the handbook yet? In a time of national emergency the roles go according to seniority. The only person here with the most Torchwood hours under their belt, bar me of course, is Ianto. He survived Canary Warf remember. He was not ordering you around. He was giving you a task."

Ianto was unaware of the gripping session as he tore through the archives and the back room and he keyed in the code, stepping onto the vault and taking a moment to calm himself.

This was bad.

Really bad.

He pulled open the top drawer to a heavy metal cabinet and checked inside, cursing as he remembered he had dropped it low for rereading and he knelt, opening the bottom drawer with the top overhead like a shelf. He flicked a file up into it and sorted about for the Buckingham Palace one.

He stopped.

He canted his head as he listened to a strange whooshing noise and he turned his head to the right to try and pin point it.

Then …..

The world went away.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 1.15pm – Day One

Ianto woke to darkness.

Strange when he remembered such brightness.

He shifted and cried out as his ankle bit back and he reached down his leg to find it pinned under something. With a soft groan of pain he pushed with his other foot and it gave, shifting away as his searching fingers told him it was a wooden box.

A wooden box?

He remembered one up on the shelf behind him.

Ah shit.

Ianto reached into his pocket for his keys and the small key-ring torch was soon showing him his dilemma.

The shelving had collapsed around him. The only thing that had saved him had been the open drawer above his head, catching the large shelving unit as it has tipped. Everything had spewed onto him and he was sure a few ribs had suffered with falling debris as well.

He rolled his ankle to test it and felt the flame shoot up his leg.

OK.

Not good.

Ianto reached for his Bluetooth and cursed as he found his ear bereft. He started hunting for it, knowing he was stupid to leave without it, possibly getting stuck or lost if the archives were all in this shape.

He found no sign of it on the ground around him and he was almost frantic when he remembered the drawer had been open. It seem that when the archives collapsed and he was thrown forward, he had pushed the drawer shut

Praying to gods he wasn't sure even existed anymore, he pulled the drawer open and shone the torch around.

There.

Thank the gods.

"Jack?" he croaked, startled by his own voice.

"Ianto!" Jack sounded out of breath like he had been running, "Where are you, are you hurt? Tell me where you are. Tosh get me a location for his Bluetooth."

"Um, back room in the royal drawers. Er…M to O. Where are you sir?"

"Coming for you, stay there" Jack demanded, "The place is unstable. Just stay calm"

"Sir, I appear to have hurt my ankle and don't think I could move if I wanted too. I am pinned under shelving but other than the ankle I am OK." Ianto soothed, concerned by Jack's panicked voice.

"IANTO!" Tosh's voice crackled, "Oh god. Oh god. Are you OK?"

"I'm OK" Ianto answered, "Owen may have some work for a change though."

"Just stay there!"

Ianto threw his hands up in annoyance, hadn't he just made it clear he wasn't going anywhere?

He must have dozed off because he was startled by a scraping sound and he woke with a snort.

"Sir?" he called softly, then canted his head as he heard it again.

"I'm coming Ianto" the voice was calm, soothing and definitely too far away to be heard outside of coms. Whatever was making that noise it wasn't Jack.

"Sir, I don't mean to alarm you but…the cells are secure right?" he asked softly, trying to listen for the noise again, "Only. I don't think I'm entirely alone down here."

"Fuck" Owen huffed down the line, "I'm at the cells now. Janet's still here but that juvenile male we picked up the other night is gone, the ceiling came down and he's gone up."

"Well, up and then down I guess" Ianto sighed, "I can defiantly hear claws scraping."

"You got your sidearm, right?" Gwen sounded sure of it and Ianto felt a twist in his gut.

"You were the one who put forward the vote to disarm me. Remember? Cyberman girlfriend in the basement? Threat to humanity? You also voted to Retcon me and dump me somewhere." Ianto huffed out as his fear shut down his brain filter, "Luckily I get to keep my memory like a good little servant. I'm good enough to keep this place running, just not good enough to be still allowed to arm myself."

"Oh my god" Gwen gasped, as if now just realising what no weapon for an agent meant.

"You know, I could have killed you at any time, right?" Ianto decided he may as well settle in, "Poison in the coffee, gas in the air con. It really hurt that you thought I would be stupid enough to just step up and put a gun to your head. Might have been nice right about now. Never mind."

"Ianto I…"

"It's OK Gwen. He's almost to me now." Ianto snorted, "Getting a bit pissed off with something in his way by the sound of it. Another few minutes and you will get your wish. I will pay for my sins. Gods, I deserve to. I prayed for death in that tower. Daleks and Cybermen stomping about killing each other as well as any of us they could find. Watching friends have their heads ripped off, turned to ash or converted. Death isn't so bad. Not really. Might enjoy the silence finally. All that screaming in my head gets a bit loud, you know?"

A clawed hand broke through the darkness and the shelving shifted slightly.

"Ianto I forgave you" Jack was desperately throwing himself at the debris blocking his entry to the secure archives, heaving hunks of masonry behind him as Owen helped clear, "Hang in there. I'm coming."

"It's OK Jack. I still haven't forgiven myself you see." Ianto sighed, "Oh Cariad. He's here."

"IANTO"

"I am sorry sir, please believe me. I am sorry that I hurt you" Ianto whispered as he braced himself, his hands against the shelving as he closed his eyes and turned from the slashing claws millimetres from his face, "I never wanted to. You were the only nice thing left to hold onto in the darkness. I deserved to lose you too. It hurts but I do understand your anger. Please don't hold onto it. Please. I … I meant it. Those whispered conversations in the dark. I did mean it."

"IANTO!" Jack was screaming.

"I really did care for you Sir."

Finally a claw caught his jacket and started to yank as Ianto gave in. As he started to scream with terror Jack threw himself into the barely large enough hole knowing it may collapse in on him at any moment but Ianto's words were ringing louder than his screams now were.

Jack had to save him.

Damn it all, he loved him too.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. 1.30 – Day One

Ianto's face was slammed against the shelving again, the crease along his eyebrow from the last two strikes opening more.

Not that it mattered to Ianto.

He was loose and floppy as his body heaved and the Weevil snarled as it got a handful of hair and yanked, only to find that the hole was too small to drag the unconscious man through. It drew back and threw itself against the shelving, making the shelves groan and teeter on the drawer, the drawer itself making a horrible tearing sound as it started to buckle as well.

Soon, nothing would matter to Ianto at all.

The Weevil leaned back into the larger hole, hooking and arm and dragging the body close enough to try again, yanking Ianto out and as he got a good look at him he seemed to hesitate, perhaps recognising him as the one who provided food.

Jack fell into the room and found the weevil leaning over the prone body of his part-time lover. Its nostrils flaring as it examined the face of its handler. Then it opened its jaws and starred to descend. Jack didn't think twice, not caring as Owen cried out with alarm. Jack moved effortlessly, raising the Webley and firing. The weevil flew back and Owen ran for Ianto, pulling at the collar of his shirt to search for a pulse.

"Still with us" Owen barked over his shoulder as he yanked at Ianto's lapels and tried to wake him.

Jack scooped him up and headed back up towards the main Hub where he found the two women huddled together with wide eyes.

"I can't reach Rhys" Gwen said as they appeared, "The phones are down, everything's down. What do we do?"

"Not now" Jack snarled, carrying Ianto down and carefully depositing him in the table.

Owen checked him over with a PDA, muttering as he got to his ankle.

"What about his head" Gwen said pointing as if Owen might not know what a head is, "He's bleeding."

"Just a scalp lac. This ankle has a piece chipped off, see?" Owen turned the screen in his hand so Jack could see, "It's floating but if I bind it, maybe I can keep it still with a boot cast and it will set back."

"Do what you have to but make it fast" Jack said as he swung to look up at Tosh, "You got the CCTV going up there?"

"Nothing" Tosh replied and Ianto moaned softly as Owen gently applied the boot.

"Hey" Jack said softly and Ianto blinked at him with confusion.

"Wha…wha was tha?" Ianto slurred.

"We don't know" Jack replied, "I think …gods, I think it was an explosion."

"Oh god, the dirty bomb?" Ianto sat up and slapped at Owen, "What…wait. Myfanwy!"

Ianto had noticed the partial collapse of the roof and Jack grabbed for him, "She was out. IANTO!"

Ianto stopped struggling and looked at him as he spoke, "She was out. She was out in the country somewhere sheep hunting. Tosh lost her tracer long before the blast. She's safe."

"Gods" Ianto sighed, slumping back, "Sorry."

"It's OK. I know you have a soft spot for her" Jack patted his shoulder.

"Tosh?" Ianto called out, "How does it look up there?"

"No eyes on" she replied and he frowned, then canted his head.

"What about the remote drone we used in Bute Park the other night. It was stuck in that tree and we couldn't be bothered retrieving it. See if it was shaken loose." He suggested and she lit up, racing for the workstation and Owen moved to stand next to her as she powered it up.

"We have control" she called out and Ianto slid to the edge of the table and grimaced. Jack offered his arm, knowing he would not let him carry him, no matter how much easier it would be and they awkwardly made their way up to the main hub floor to watch on the big screen as the drone headed back towards them and then paned around the Plass.

"Shit" Ianto said with uncommon anger, "Look! What a fucking mess."

"Oh my god, those people" Gwen was already moving and Jack looked at her with confusion.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" he asked.

"We have to help them!" she said, throwing her arms wide theatrically.

"How. They're dead" Owen replied.

"Don't be stupid, I can see some moving" she spluttered.

"It's not the blast that killed them" Ianto sighed, "Although they were dead the moment the blast hit them. They just don't know it yet."

"Fallout" Tosh whispered with sorrow.

"Up top is radioactive" Ianto said with a finger pointed up, "They are already starting to cook like in a big microwave. They are gone."

"Rhys" Gwen whimpered.

"Maybe he was long hauling across to Newport" Ianto was already clicking through things then he opened a com line and she heard static.

"Breaker Breaker, this is the Tourist place calling Rhys Williams, Rhys Williams do you have ears on, over" Ianto said and she realised he had somehow patched into the CB waves.

"Ianto?"

She slapped her hand over her mouth and swallowed.

"Rhys don't get out of the cab. Where are you, over?"

"Ah, about half an hour from Newcastle to drop my load. What's up Ianto, over?"

"Turn off the air con please and check the fuel gauge. Do you have enough to not have to refuel while in Newcastle on Tyne, over?" Ianto was working on the keyboard as he spoke, calculating.

"Ah, yeah mate. No worries. I have just under half a tank. Not enough to get back though. What the fuck is going on, Over?" Rhys seemed calm.

"Bomb. Cardiff is levelled, we are OK. The fallout is fast moving so floor it and go like the wind, hopefully faster than it. Head for Newcastle on Tyne, when you get there I will have worked out where we can hunker down. Over"

"What about London? Me parents?" Gwen asked.

"No. Sorry, within the fallout zone" Ianto said sadly and Jack grunted. "We would never get there before the wind."

"No, there is time for the outer areas if the winds keep blowing in our favour" Jack said as he headed for his office and he hoped like hell Alice still had the satellite phone he had given her.

As he sat and pulled the organiser closer he found himself pulling out Ianto's sister's address.

Maybe Alice would have time.

It was all a matter of time now.

Never a Timelord when you need one.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. 2.00pm – Day One

Jack returned to the hub floor to find Ianto and Tosh feverishly working again, talking …scales?

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, "Report?"

"The underground parking level is closed off, when the tower collapsed it sealed us in" Ianto said as he moved from one workstation to another, "I am hoping this means the air is still pure. No air con as no power up there, our aux power is only active down here. If I can transfer some lower to…there. The inner docks are coming online now."

"Docks?" Owen asked with surprise, "What the hell do you mean, inner docks?"

"Torchwood has an interior dock. Where do you think we keep put the boats" Ianto said without looking over at him, "Damn it. Wish we still had that submarine that was sunk in the sixties when…oh. Right."

Jack made a small noise and Owen swung to gape, "You sunk a submarine?"

"Had to" Jack shrugged, "The world depended on it."

"Right. Um …the River Queen II. I know you don't use her much but she has an internal cabin. If we can make her airtight, we can sail from the safety of cabin and take her along the coast to meet Rhys" Ianto said as he shuffled to another keyboard and Jack suddenly realised what he was seeing.

A handsome man in a suit jumping around a console with several controls.

Ianto reminded him of the Doctor.

Is this what had attracted him to him in the first place?

No. In Bute Park he wasn't wearing a suit but now he watched with a soft smile forming as Ianto showed that a madman in a suit is still a beautiful thing.

"Right. Jesmond Dene Park" Ianto finally said, pulling Jack back to the real world, "A valley nestled out of the way. Natural spring water and we can camp out until this blows over, pardon the pun."

"What about the people who are there?" Gwen asked.

"Evacuated, most of lower England will have been moved by now" Jack nodded, reaching for his phone to call a certain lady who would give them permission to requisition what they needed.

"Jack" Tosh said softly, "I think a second bomb has gone off, oh god. Are we at war?"

"Jack? Is this a Torchwood matter or a 'get out of Dodge' matter" Ianto asked with unease.

"A 'get out of Dodge matter'" Jack huffed, "This does not concern us. This is bigger than us. Let's slip out the back door and keep our heads down until it's all over. Lizzie had given us a Royal Decree to do whatever we damn well please to get safe."

"Lizzie?" Owen frowned.

"He means her majesty ya twat" Ianto snarled, running a hand around the back of his neck as the other hand was planted on his hip, looking edible.

"Huh?"

Jack's phone chimed and he glanced at it and smiled as her royal seal showed on the screen.

Sorted.

 _Go. Get him safe…I mean them safe._

"Right, plan?" Jack demanded as he looked at his chosen second and Ianto nodded as he swung to look at Gwen and Owen.

"I need the two of you to gut the SUV" he said as Jack groaned softly, "Sorry Cariad…I mean. Sir. We have to ditch the bitch. We load as much as we can into the boat, ah. Right. Come on, let's go see how she is, might need refuelling. Ah, yeah. We will need to make sure the spare tank is full too."

They followed Ianto down through the levels and he limped to a segment of wall then retrieved a set of keys from his pocket and froze as he stared at them. He fingered a little key with a red dot on it. "Jack"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck." Ianto slumped, "Flat Holm will be gone too."

Jack swallowed as he nodded and pretended not to see Owen's look of interest or Gwen's. Ianto opened a small flap to reveal a lock, the blue key slid in and the wall slid back to reveal a water dock, several different vessels bobbing in the water and diving gear neatly stowed.

"Right, see the large blue one?" Ianto said as he walked swiftly towards it, "River Queen II, she is capable of doing the job. Get onboard, see the storage and fill every nook and cranny with anything and everything we may need. Tosh, you get to fill the tech side. You know what we need there, Owen medical and Gwen general like camping gear etc. Jack, paperwork and weapons, I will do food and provisions…Owen. Janet if you can find a secure cabin she can't break through then load her first or just let her go in the sewers. She will be safe if she doesn't go topside."

"I wanna keep her" he pouted.

"Fine. Go." Ianto felt his ankle throb and knew he would pay for it but there wasn't time to worry about that right now as the clock was ticking.

"Hover trollies" Ianto said and Owen swung to gape, "In the archives, Four of them. We take one each, fill and dump. Go."

They worked for the better part of half an hour and Ianto looked at Jack who was sitting in the cabin with the putty on his fingers nodding his satisfaction.

They were all sealed in, Janet roaring below as she tried to decide if the crewman's cabin needed more damage done to it.

"Did you not tranc her?" Tosh hissed and Owen told her that he had but the weevil was pissed.

"Right, come on kids, play nice" Jack grinned as the satellite phone rang.

Two chimes.

Alice was moving.

Jack felt himself start to relax as another set of chimes started.

Three.

Three extras on board.

Gods he hoped they were Ianto's family.

He decided not to say in case it wasn't them but someone else Alice had visiting or something.

Ianto was stoically comforting Gwen as she realised her parents were gone, the reality settling in. Owen took over and Ianto gratefully slid closer to Jack until he could see the controls.

"My mother is probably gone too" Owen said after a while as Gwen heaved with grief, "Bitch."

Ianto ran a mental list in his head of all they had on board as the boat nosed its way towards the large sealed docking bay doors and they slowly swung up to a bay full of dead birds.

Ianto struggled with his emotions as he looked out over the poor creatures.

Why was mankind so cruel?

Jack pretended not to notice as Ianto covertly wiped an angry tear away and he turned her bow towards the mouth of the bay.

And towards their pick-up point.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. 3.10pm – Day One

 _ **Up to 500m from explosion (hypocentre): Area completely destroyed and burned down. The city centre was wiped out immediately. There are no shops, offices, roads or life remaining.**_

 _ **Up to 1km: This area was also completely destroyed and burned down. Houses surrounding the city are no more. The city's parks, hospitals, university and council offices have been destroyed. Residual radiation remains in the air and soil, even after a long period of time after the explosion. The people who were the closest to the blast would have received the highest amount of radiation. Even if a person entered Cardiff and came within 1km of the hypocentre, 100 hours after the bombing, they will be exposed to high radiation.**_

 _ **Up to 1.5km: The radius of total destruction carries on to 1.5km.. The fierce blast of wind, rays of heat reaching thousands of degrees, and deadly radiation crushed, burned and killed everything in sight and reduced this entire area to a barren field of rubble.**_

 _ **Up to 2km: Area is half destroyed by the blast**_

 _ **Up to 3km: Fires raged across the city. Some areas have burned down while others have been half destroyed by the blast, even beyond 3km, physical damage has been caused.**_

Ianto knew he should stop reading the secure messages as they flooded the UNIT lines but he and Tosh were transfixed as the numbers rose.

"Oh God" Tosh whispered, "Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah"

"What?" Gwen asked weepily so Ianto turned up the volume on the radio as Owen leaned forward to listen as well.

 _ **Estimated fatalities:**_ _ **22,890.**_ _ **Estimated injuries:**_ _ **78,090.**_ _ **In any given 24-hour period, there are approximately 250,736 people in the 1 psi range of the most recent detonation. We have to assure that these numbers will rise to reflect that. The third detonation is the most lethal, per body count.**_

"Oh my god" Gwen said with horror, "Surely not."

 _ **Those even as far away as 5 kilometres from the epicentee got a 500 rem radiation dose; without medical treatment, there can be expected between 50% and 90% mortality from acute effects alone. Dying takes between several hours and several weeks.**_

Owen slumped as he rubbed his face. "Fuck."

"Whoever did this was smart, so smart" Ianto muttered as he leaned back, "set one off in lower Cardiff, then another a few miles from the first …make everyone panic and evacuate up to England, set off a second cluster there to get the sheep all clustered together."

"Yeah, there will be pockets of survivors and there will be international help but not for a while" Jack huffed, "Not for the outer regions."

"Nope." Ianto shrugged, "We have to look after each other I guess."

"Well, I guess we are pretty fucked then" Owen quipped, "Camping doesn't sit so well for us."

Ianto laughed softly as he flopped into a chair theatrically.

"We are getting close to the rendezvous point" Jack said as he sat at the helm and Owen huffed.

"Thank fuck for that" Owen said dryly "Her crying is getting right on me wick."

The boat came to a small dock and Rhys was waving them in, Gwen clambering to get off and Jack had to grab her before she fell into the drink, "For fuck sake!"

Finally he let her go and she fell into Rhys' arms.

"Where is the truck?" Tosh asked, looking in the direction of the car park.

"At the house, you were right Ianto, it's a bloody belter!" Rhys said happily, "I managed to pinch this wee SUV, I know you like those."

It was not Black Beauty but it would do the job and Ianto was touched that he would do this to please Jack, his captain's delight evident as he ran over and stroked the dark red paintwork.

"Right, I will need to knock the bitch out to put her in the boot" Owen said and Rhys stepped in front of Gwen protectively. Ianto was the first to laugh as he realized the mistake.

They were soon on their way as Rhys drove back the way he had come, "By the way, that sister of yours has a gob on her the size of a fucking elephant!"

"Sorry" Jack said automatically, "Alice has her father's temper."

"Nah, I meant his" Rhys said as he swung into the gravel parking lot for Jesmond Dene Park.

"Uncle Ianto!" a little girl was screaming excitedly as she ran from the children's play ground and Ianto fell from the SUV with open shock as he knelt to accept Micha's hug.

"You shouldn't be outside munchkin" he said lifting her onto his hip and heading in nervously, finding David slumped in a chair with a look like thunder and Rhia standing nearby with her mouth open.

"Right" Jack said as they appeared with gear, "Ianto is right. Let's seal her up. The winds are still working for us but we can expect some fallout by tonight, or early morning. Hopefully it will blow over."

"Fallout?" David looked up with sudden interest.

"Dirty bombs create radiation, it carries on the wind" Alice explained as she walked in with a tray of food, "We need to stay inside for a few days just to be safe. Damn, I should have thought of that."

"You did the best you could" Jack soothed, wanting to hold her but afraid of a brush off, "Good job Melly."

"We need to seal the windows with tape, the water source for this old place is drawn from an underwater spring but we need to check the food in here, if we need to do pillaging we need a good idea of what we need to lock in for at least a week or …two? Tosh?"

"Yes Ianto, I would rather two with the outside sensors assuring us it's all good the whole time" she nodded.

"Any fluctuations and the count restarts at zero for zero. Right? We need two weeks of clear before I am happy to let us out, even with hazmat gear. We have no wash bays so we need to trust the air and dust we are carrying in and out of the hazmat gear bay we set up." Ianto said calmly, "Agreed?"

"Well done Ianto" Jack nodded, "Agreed."

"And how would a servant for the tourist board know all this?" Rhia asked.

"Don't be a bloody idiot" Rhys snorted, "Ianto is Torchwood, like me girlfriend."

Ianto froze as his sister slowly turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Cool!" David said with excitement, "So you have a gun?"

"Come see" Owen beckoned, "I even have an alien in the back of the SUV!"

Ianto just didn't know if things could get any worse and then Owen remembers Janet.

Fucking epic.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. 4.30pm - Day One

"The Jesmond Dene House was a wealthy businessman's mansion in the 1800s. It is now a luxury hotel. The visitors centre includes an exhibition space, classroom and offices. Adjacent to the Visitors Centre is Millfield House café and toilets." Ianto spoke to Jack as he stood at the large window staring at the building and judged the worth of a recon.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly as he moved closer him, "Thoughts?"

"Classroom in there, café in that one there" he pointed as he talked, "The kids are going to go insane in lockdown and I am not happy with the food. I think going into the town centre is unsafe, there could still be looters, and I don't want us smelt out or followed back."

"I should go" Jack nodded, "Safer."

"And how would that look?" Ianto sighed, "You know Owen would demand to go with you, or Gwen. We both know neither of them know what a child plays with these days and Gwen would want to keep the fluffy fucking animals at the petting zoo."

"Ah, there's a petting zoo?" Jack's grimace made Ianto face palm.

"OK, we can save some. Seriously Cariad!" Ianto huffed and Jack felt something shift in his gut at the term of endearment that had slipped out, "OK. Maybe we see. We check the air. The generator should last. We don't need to go for fuel for a while, Rhys pinching that fuel tanker was a stroke of genius. Good to know we have a man who does not sit on his fucking hands."

"The seals are in place" Tosh said as she stepped inside, the large plastic tent flapping softly as the wind picked up.

"Almost out of time" Ianto muttered to himself, but Jack caught it, "We have to hustle"

"Then suit up, even if it's still safe we have to put the fear of god into those little ones so they don't try and escape" Jack said softly as he let his hand slide to the small of Ianto's back, "We go fast, hard and dirty."

"I bet you say that to all the boys" Ianto said dryly as he moved off to change into more comfortable clothes. The hazmat suits were so uncomfortable.

Jack laughed softly as he followed.

 _His cheeky tiger hiding behind his pinstripes._

They got the bulky suits on and Tosh double checked their seals, then stepped back as Rhiannon watched with open fear.

"It's OK Rhia" Ianto said though the tinny speakers, "We won't be long."

"But ...but it's dangerous" she spluttered.

"Rhiannon…please. Not now" Ianto said as he turned to hold back the plastic sheeting for Jack and they stepped into the tent where Owen was waiting.

"Right, don't be heroes, don't be wankers" Owen said as he stepped through to Tosh's side, "Come back, yeah?"

Ianto gave a thumbs up and Jack saluted as they stepped outside.

"Clear" Tosh said quietly into their coms and they headed for the classroom and Ianto was glad to find it had been all locked up tight, meaning the air was probably safe too. He placed the air sensors on some barrels outside the door for Tosh. They packed as much as they could into airtight bins and placed them on the large trolley that was clearly for moving large boxes about, then headed for the house to unload into the tent, placing more sensors outside the house.

Then the café. Ianto had argued that the petting zoo should be last as the inside animals got the least exposure and they could help unpack. The food was good, even with electrics off as the large walk in blast freezer had only gained a few degrees in the cool spring air.

Then they headed back to the house and unloaded into the tent as Ianto noted the bins already gone, Owen and Tosh scanning and checking them, finding them safe.

Petting zoo. Ianto and Jack walked calmly into the small animal room and rabbits, guinea pigs and even a baby goat looked at them hopefully as a cat yawned in fake disinterest even if it was sitting in its own food bowl. Two more came out from under the cages.

"Shit, they must be starving" Ianto sighed as he moved towards them then froze as Jack held up a hand.

A noise.

They moved quietly to peek into the outside pens where the lager animals were and Jack swore softly as they observed men dragging the carcass of a pig past.

"We can't lead them back to the house" Ianto whispered.

"No. Shit" Jack looked in the cages again, "Shit. The locks were in place so they've not come in here. They don't know about these. We take them and any food then fall back, yeah?"

"Jack!"

"I can't look those kids in the eye knowing these are starving to death in their cages" Jack hissed.

"I know" Ianto shrugged, "Just thought it looked good if I was the parent here saying no. You know I already have that baby goat pegged as Owen's favorite."

They loaded quietly and covered the cages with the tarps. Then as they went to leave they saw a second truck rolling on for the kill.

"Shit." Ianto gasped with horror as it turned in the driveway for the house before turning back to stop. They told the others what they were seeing and Owen echoed their explanative several times.

"Ianto, you go back" Jack said softly, "I'll wait. They see you, I open fire. They don't see you, I will follow."

Ianto hesitated and looked back, "You had better sir! You know I can't give you a good luck kiss in this thing,"

"Ianto Walter Jones!" Rhiannon's voice shrieked down the coms and Jack started to snigger as the patented eye-roll was employed.

"OK, Go tiger."

Ianto went.

.

.

.

.

I know I am changing the layout of Jesmond Dene but this is an Alt Verse and I have rearranged things to suit me. My boys, my mud pit.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. 5.45pm – Day One

"Come on" Owen hissed as he stood at the corner of the plastic tent, his face squashed against it and the semi—automatic heavy in his hands.

Ianto was moving swiftly but with stealth, hard to do in a hazmat suit and sore ankle … _Oh Yeah …don't tell Owen but he cut the boot off upstairs. Shhhhhh._ Owen had to give him props for making it look easy. As Ianto got to him he motioned Owen and Owen stepped back through the second seal so Ianto could enter the tent, turning to motion Jack.

Jack ran, pausing to flick a sensor into the back of a truck.

Ianto was on a knee, his gun held calmly in the direction of the looters and he was ready to fire through the open tent door as Jack slid past and patted his shoulder.

Ianto turned to follow fluidly, their training together weevil hunting showing as they anticipated each other, the tent sealing and the weed sprayers being used to sprat down each other's suits before moving into the house, the plastic covering the cages left on the floor of the tent. The entire exercise was effortless as if rehearsed.

Once inside, the kids were cooing at the animals as Jack helped Ianto from his suit helmet and as Ianto gasped for air, Jack tore off his own and lunged, kissing him gleefully before stepping back and continuing to get undressed.

"Uncle Ianto?" David said, "Are you a Nancy boy?"

Jack froze, one foot out of the suit.

"Yes David. For Jack, it appears I am" Ianto answered without blinking, "I love him and I don't care that he is a boy, not a girl. When you love someone things like that don't matter anymore."

David looked at him and then nodded, "Can I have the black bunny?"

"Sure" Ianto said as he balled up the suit and shoved it into the empty crate waiting, "Mee-mee, you pick too. The rest can go in that conservatory out back with the half dead plants. Doesn't matter what they destroy for fun then."

"Cool" the kids said and Tosh smiled as she moved the trolley in that direction, the kids following as Stephen silently eyed the cage of pissed off cats.

"That's what I love about kids" Jack sighed as he handed Ianto his own suit to add to the crate, "They accept things because they make sense. They don't go all holier than thou."

"I have never lied to them…well, apart for the fact that I work for an elite team of alien hunters answerable only to her majesty that routinely saves the world. But …you know" Ianto quipped and Jack laughed softly.

Rhiannon shakily took a seat as she watched and listened, that Jones technique was inherited apparently.

"So, I am so hungry" Jack sighed as he filed away the wee slip and loving that Ianto had declared his love for him without even thinking about it, "You think they will come this way?"

"Owen, you good on duty there?" Ianto asked as Owen grunted, standing in the window watching the men down below with intensity.

"You know Tosh will have the sensors all on line, she was probably setting them up as we dropped them. Any movement towards us and we will know" Jack soothed, "Come on tiger pants. You've not have breakfast or lunch because of that file you were updating, the dark is coming and we are out of time."

"Those idiots out there are probably already contaminated" Ianto huffed.

"Our concern is us" Jack reasoned, "They are leaving, look. Probably scared of dusk starting."

The trucks drove off with crunching gravel into the rising mist and Ianto folded his arms. He stood thinking and then turned to Jack.

"I should have thought of a way to block this cul-de-sac at the gateway." He said angrily.

"The truck should do that" Rhys answered as he went to walk past "The one I came in. It's just sitting over there, more than long enough to go across the entrance."

"If you don't think it's an advertisement." Ianto said softly

"Ianto is right, closing and chaining the gates only" Jack agreed, "If they see it barricaded they will only wonder what it's protecting."

"Yeah." Ianto nodded.

"Shit hadn't thought of that" Rhys frowned, "Now the meat is gone, you think they'll be back?"

"Hopefully not" Ianto said as he turned to smile at him softly, "However we will need fires lit as the temperature drops, they may see smoke."

"Then we only stoke them up at night" Rhys reasoned, "During the day we keep them on a low smoulder and wear extra clothing, keep busy and watch for signs. Shit, wish there was a way to see what was happening."

"Yeah" Jack said as he rubbed his face.

"Didn't we get some remote control toys from the gift shop?" Ianto asked kneeling at the bins stacked along the wall, "Cars and some little planes?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we attach a wee camera and go exploring then" Ianto snorted. "Even when the batteries die, we have cameras set up about the town then. At least outside the gates."

"Drones." Jack grinned, "Clever boy."

"GPa always said, you have to be ready" Ianto said as he looked up at him, "He took me camping and stuff as a kid. Why I took Lisa camping, lucky to find a bird who liked my Parkour, free climbing and other madness."

"Who the fuck are you talking about" Gwen snorted for the doorway to the kitchen, "You? Free climbing?"

"Ianto is more agile than you think" Jack grinned, "When we go Weevil hunting, we really go weevil hunting. Ianto can out manoeuvre a fully grown adult. Like an interpretative dance sometimes."

Ianto's blush was sweet.

"Our grandfather was a survivalist" Rhia spoke, alerting them to her presence, "He said one day we would have to use our brains so we better have something in there to use."

"Sounded like a great man" Jack grinned.

"Come on" Ianto rose and stretched, "I am starving, tired and on the verge of cranky."

"Oh well, we better feed you" Jack snorted, "Noting worse than a cranky pants, especially a tiger pants one."

"Stop calling me that or I'll smack you one" Ianto growled and Jack laughed as he was proven right.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. 6.00pm - Day One

"Rhia?" Ianto said softly as he watched her stir a pot.

"I'm OK" she snuffed, wiping angrily at a tear rolling down her face.

"Sure, just seasoning the soup, right?" Ianto teased as he stepped closer, "Johnny?"

She nodded and he pulled her into his arms, letting her cry softly against him while reaching around her to stir. They stood for awhile and then she pulled back, showing the Jones backbone being employed.

"It was quick" Ianto said quietly, making sure the kids were still in what was now called the Pet Pen, "He would have heard of the first blast, probably been trying to unload to get back to you. It was only twenty minutes. He would have been heading up from the office to the car. You know he is …was a creature of habit. That bloody kitbag would have been retrieved, a watch of the telly in the smoker's lounge and then he would have remembered to go home. He probably even tried to call you but the phones were down and he would have either been in the office, heading to the car or already in gridlocked traffic heading home. The hour long drive would have been impossible. Even without the second explosion, he would have taken hours. The fallout from the first blast would have hit, if not the shock wave. Tosh is estimating that it may have travelled that far. He might have been gone before the second one even went up."

"I just keep seeing him…screaming and falling and…" she shuddered.

"It's not like that." Ianto assured her. "When you are in an explosion all you feel is surprise. Believe me. I've been blown up and no, I won't tell you about it. I am here. I was trained how to react, but these dirty bombs? If I had been topside instead of an underground secret base, I would be toast too. So would you. Alice wouldn't have had her f…brother's phone call to bug put and snatch you up on the way."

Ianto stopped talking and canted his head, frowning, "Is that a dog barking? I thought we swept this bloody place. Ah, the basement."

They headed towards the commotion and found Owen struggling against the door to the cellar as something slammed against it.

"It's not Janet, she's out back in the old washroom, fuck!" Owen said as it slammed again and Ianto stepped back as Owen lost traction and the door swung open to allow a pissed off dog loose.

It immediately saw Ianto and approached, hackles up and snarling.

"That's enough of that" Ianto said calmly, "Behave. You hungry? Want a bickey?"

Ianto held up the chocolate chip biscuit he had swiped from the plate as he had passed it in the kitchen, then he flicked it at the dog who caught it and hungrily devoured it.

"So. We swept the house but not the cellar" Ianto asked.

"Didn't know there was one" Owen spluttered "Fuck it would have eaten me!"

"He's just a big slobbery monster" Ianto said in a baby voice, "Yes you are!"

The dog looked up hopefully and Ianto gave up the second biscuit. "Owen go look now. There may be more, there may be someone down there too. Or he was locked in because they thought it was a drill and would come back for him."

"Yah, they wouldn't have let him on an evacuation bus" Owen agreed, flicking the light switch inside the door and Gwen followed him down as Ianto knelt to examine the dog.

"Brutus?" Ianto asked as he looked at the tag, "Christ on a stick. OK. Hi Brutus, you are a brute."

The dog wagged hopefully.

"Right, I bet you are busting …shit." Ianto frowned, "You can't go out. Shit balls."

"There is a second glassed garden area off the side, like a growing area. Tables, pots and stuff. Dirt floor." Rhia said as she flicked her fingers, "He will be OK there?"

"Good call" Ianto nodded, "Stephen is vying for a way to ask about the cats being loose inside too. Maybe we can have the door open and it can be a big litter box, we clean it as we can."

"Cats?" Alice asked from the doorway "Oh my god, he's huge!"

"A cage with three cats came back with us from the petting zoo" Ianto said as he rose to look at her, slightly unnerved by his lover's eyes looking back from her scowl, "He is too shy to ask but is obviously a cat person."

"Yes he is" she agreed.

"Right" Jack sighed, rubbing his face wearily, "It's getting late, dark out there so let's eat while the sensors keep a check. We can talk after?"

"Agreed" Gwen said and Ianto frowned as he glared at her.

She still needed to learn chain of command here.

As Ianto limped past Jack frowned as well, the same thing running through his mind.

Gwen had to learn to accept Ianto.

Or it wouldn't work


	9. Chapter 9

9\. 6.45pm – Day One

The food had been tasty and filling, the children enjoying the vast array of ice creams that were slowly melting.

"Tomorrow we can have smoothies" Rhia reasoned as she accepted that these were the least of their worries.

"God, I could sleep for a week" Ianto sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands like a child himself.

"Not surprised. You were blown up, buried alive, almost eaten and then mildly irradiated" Jack snorted and Ianto laughed dully.

"You are already asleep, look at how sunken your eyes are" Jack sighed softly, "Come on Yan. I know that look. You are barely gonna get your boots off."

"Boots" Owen said, then rose to look at Ianto with horror, "Fuck! You've been working on a broken ankle without your corrective boot ya wanker!"

 **CRACK**

Owen stood gobsmacked as well as headsmacked as Rhia lowered her hand and placed it on her hip like the other one, "You watch your goddamned mouth mister or there will be soap in your next cup of coffee!"

Owen blinked and then roared with mirth as he pointed at Ianto, "She sounded like you, did ya hear that? Except you say decaf!"

Ianto smiled affectionately at his sister and rose to hobble over and kiss her cheek softly, "I love me Rhi-rhi"

She blushed and hugged him, then looked down at his foot, "You are hurt. Did he just say that's broken?"

"Ah, just a bit" Ianto grimaced and Jack wiped his mouth with a napkin and rose, bowing over the table.

"Ladies" he said softly, "What a glorious feed. I am beat. Who wants first watch? Owen has been on watch until Rhys took over now. Gwen? Tosh?"

Tosh put her hand up and smiled.

"OK. It's …what. It's just after 6. Tosh, until half past ten. Gwen, you can do until midnight and I will do until 5 or 6 n the morning when Owen has rested and can…"

"what?" Gwen spluttered, "That's not fair! What about Ianto!"

"Ianto is dead on his feet…well… Foot. Have you forgotten his injuries received during the bombing Gwen?" Jack leaned back and frowned, "His ankle is broken yet he was walking on it all day. Remember?"

Gwen coloured as Rhys sat up with shock from where he was listening while watching the window, "Bullshit! Really?"

"It's just a chip off the bone" Ianto shrugged and then Owen narrowed his eyes.

"Bed, now!" Owen demanded, "We will take the shifts since Gwen is too fucking delicate to remember her training at the moment."

"I'll take from 6am onwards Dad, I'm usually up then anyway" Alice said and Ianto glanced over at Rhys who seemed to have missed the slip along with his cow of a woman. Owen hadn't as he pursed his lips and flanked Ianto, then nodded to show he was going to let it slide.

"So, Ianto. Let's take a look at the ankle and see if you've managed to fuck it …" the crack was getting familiar and Owen sighed softly.

"Yeah" Ianto rose.

"You know … I should make one of these reception rooms a medical bay" Owen said as he looked out the door at the other rooms, "Next time any of us goes out we will need iodine just in case. Also, I will feel happier if I can check you over."

"The one at the end of the hall has a massage table and stuff" Alice said as she leaned over her father for his plate, "Looks like a clean room."

Owen and Ianto went to look and Ianto levered himself onto the table with a groan of pleasure, flopping back. "Right then. Heal me!"

"Shit your sister can thump" Owen said with a snort of amusement, "No wonder you duck so well."

Ianto giggled as he agreed, then groaned as Owen manipulated the ankle.

"Bastard, you cut it off" Owen sighed, "Should have remembered the hazmat suits are snug."

"You know Jack would never let you go" Ianto scolded, "You are too important."

Owen glanced at the Captain leaning in the doorway and knew as well as Jack who the most important person was so he simply nodded as he mixed a paste.

Ianto sat up, "What are you doing?"

"You cut the boot off. I'm fucking fixing you good this time!" Owen muttered as he turned with the bandages soaking.

"Awww, a cast?" Ianto whined.

"Next recon or whatever, if you are still laid up Cooper can do her bit" Owen said angrily, "The cow has done nothing but hang off him since we got here!"

"Owen" Ianto said softly, "He is her boyfriend. You knew that already."

Owen glanced up at him and then back to the task at hand.

"Anyway" Ianto continued as he glanced at Jack, "Tosh has her eye on you ya know."

Owen snorted, "Like that would ever happen."

"Why!" Ianto demanded angrily, "What's wrong with her!"

"No ya numpty" Owen laughed softly, "I mean, she has no idea I'm alive."

"Oh Owen" Ianto snorted, "You are the one with no idea."

Owen's hands stilled as he looked up at Ianto with open surprise, then he slowly smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Jack answered as he entered and checked how Ianto was only with a hand signal that was lost on Owen.

Ianto's flicked finger answer of yes was good enough.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. 7.30pm Day One

Ianto would have liked a shower but the cast…he settled for a good wash down and headed into the room with his name written on a post-it attached to the door.

He found Jack folding back the comforter to a large old fashioned bed, turning as he heard Ianto limping in and moving to one side. The deep red and gold material seemed decadent, almost crass given their present predicament but for some reason it seemed fitting that they had this room. The curved head and foot of the bed was a dark redwood with cushions thrown haphazardly on the floor.

Ianto made a mental note to make sure they were picked up. _Didn't want to be rude to their unsuspecting hosts who might still be alive and trying to get home, right?_

He was still full, tired and bloody angry. He didn't know why but a desire to scream was bubbling up, the gentle kiss from Jack before he stepped away cut it off like a switch, taking the buzzing in his head away too.

Jack examined the cut above his eyebrow, now looking a lot better and he smiled as he saw Owen's neat work _. Might not even scar_.

"I found some PJs and a robe, I know you like to be covered" Jack said nervously, "Also…socks. Their gift shop does not skimp."

Ianto saw some red and cream tartan PJs neatly laid out and a pair of soft woolly socks. _Despite the end of the world, Jack remembers his cold feet. Well. How the fuck was that going to work with a fucking cast Owen? Huh?_

"Well, I can wear one at least" Ianto griped and Jack grinned at the sullen pout as Ianto reached for the PJs. He knew Ianto was still angry about the cast and he wondered if he could MacGyver something for the cast toes. He would search the place tomorrow. _Gotta be a craft room, sewing machine? Needle and thread?_

Ianto noted only one side was turned down "Where are you sleeping?" 

"Well…"

"Don't be stupid" Ianto sighed, "You know I won't sleep much either. Maybe together we can find some black beyond the static."

"Your sister…"

"Is a big girl, or haven't ya noticed" Ianto smiled as he let the towel drop and Jack helped him wrestle the PJ bottoms over the cast.

"Jack, I know…I mean." Ianto was floundering and Jack tried to understand why, "I'm so tired and I…"

"Oh baby" Jack sighed, "It's OK. I don't need sex either right now. Just cuddles yeah?"

Ianto slumped with relief, "It's not that I don't' want to it's just…I would rather enjoy it."

"I know" Jack grinned, "Me too. Maybe tomorrow will be better. After all, we are still here, right?"

"A sleigh bed" Ianto said as he let Jack tuck the covers back over him, "I always wanted to sleep in one."

"Yeah?" Jack said softly, "I once slept in a real sleigh. Cold in Alaska, I had two sled dogs tucked in with me though."

"Hmmmm" Ianto made a noise that showed he was too tired to talk anymore and Jack hurried to get undressed. After thinking for a moment he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, not wanting Ianto to think he had changed his mind and then he slid into the other side of the bed.

They lay there in the dark, listening to the wind whistle around the eves. They both knew the radiation was whistling as well, brought by the wind. When the soft patter of rain started it was almost a relief.

"Tosh was spot on" Jack sighed softly, "The rain from Cardiff has travelled with the wind. That means the radiation is already being leached away."

"The water table?" Ianto asked softly.

"Owen will check it Tiger" Jack assured him, "Try to get some sleep. We can't change the fallout with worry. Just knowing the ash will not reach this far as the rain has forced it down into Cardiff and the surrounding area is enough to hold onto now, right?"

"Yeah."

They lay there a bit longer. Then, "Jack?"

"Yes love."

"Did we do enough?" Ianto whispered, "I mean. Babies in here, ya know? Is there enough or them? Are we doing enough?"

"Hey, you'll go mad" Jack scolded as he reached out and pulled Ianto into his arms finally, "Stop thinking. Stop. If it's not enough we will do more, better. Tomorrow with clear heads when we can logically look at the problems and solve them."

"OK" Ianto yawned, rubbing against Jack in a non-sexual way that was a gentle rock Jack knew was his comfort rocking. Jack rubbed his back and started to sing softly until the rocking stopped and the breathing of his armful of sweetness deepened. Evened out. Settled.

Then.

Finally.

Jack slept too.

-END DAY ONE-


	11. Chapter 11

11\. 6.30am Day Two

Ianto woke to an empty bed.

Although Jack had risen and left early he had left behind a set of clean clothes and to Ianto's surprise there was a pair of old crutches that looked like they belonged in a museum leaning against the chair.

Ianto dressed and sighed at the loose track pants that he knew would cover the cast. He made his way down stairs where he found his sister sitting at the table with a bleary expression as Alice fried some bacon.

"Where are the others?" Ianto tasked, surprised to hear his own voice as raspy as his sister's look.

"The kids are still asleep and the others are in what Owen keeps calling the 'shit hub' for some reason" Alice replied and Ianto groaned.

"Did you sleep any?" Rhiannon asked as Ianto slid into a chair remembering she had just lost her husband and he pulled her into a hug.

"Uncle?"

Ianto leaned back to look at Micha and the rabbit she was hugging to her chest, "David's crying."

"I'll go" Rhiannon sighed but Ianto patted her arm.

"He might not want you to see him doing it" he whispered, "seems like he is trying to be the man for you. Let me go, he might have a good cry then."

She nodded and watched him hobble off, the crutches forgotten and she smiled.

Always was a stubborn little bugger.

Ianto found David sitting in the floor with the animals, sniffling as he stroked a rabbit.

"Hey" Ianto said softly, settling next to him and letting him lean against him. "It's OK. Everything happened so fast, we had no time. It's OK to mourn. To take a minute. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you a man to know when to let go."

David started to cry, wailing as he let the rabbit go and they sat there for a while just holding each other. Ianto felt for the pudgy kid, already looking like his father.

God, no wonder Rhiannon is in knots.

After a while Ianto looked around and sighed, "What a fucking boring room."

David looked up at him.

"I mean…look at it. Fucking boring!" Ianto repeated and David grinned at the open cursing. "You know…we need…something for them to play with. Some mattresses or even an old couch or two so you can be in here with them, they have some soft bedding. Some old blankets? Toys? Got to be toys in all that shit we boxed up like lunatics yesterday that is suitable for them. Rabbits like balls don't they?"

"Do they?" the boy asked with surprise.

"Let's go see, maybe I packed some books about them too, think there was one on rabbits. I know there was one on chickens. God, those little bantam things are fluffy."

David scrambled to his feet, his crying jag over as he eagerly followed his uncle to the bins and Stephen followed with interest.

"This one, this one and …there. With the red lid. Food, I think." Ianto pointed and the boys set to, pulling them out to eagerly take to the petting room.

Ianto stood in the house and looked around at the old place with a new eye. This was to be home for the next few weeks. He knew this now and if so, they needed to stop thinking of themselves as guest and with this in mind he went in search of Jack.

"Got a minute?" he asked as he found him in a room staring at old photos.

"Look at this old mill down the road, lovely" Jack said softly.

"You've spoken with Her Majesty, right?" Ianto said as he stepped closer, "Are you speaking with her again today?"

"Yeah, about lunchtime I was gonna call on the sat phone." Jack turned to face him , "Why?"

"We need to formally requisition this place. I want rip shit about and we may destroy things, break things and …I don't know. Let the kids paint the walls with their hands or something weird once the cabin fever sets in."

Jack watched Ianto's arms flap expressively, something he didn't do in company and he stepped closer.

"I will try soon then love" he said softly, his hands reaching for Ianto's hips, "I will tell her this is the new Hub now. She will approve the purchase under civil rule. Owen is quite smitten with the basement too. Apparently he is moving Janet down there into a pen he is making out of shelving."

"Oh god" Ianto sighed, "We really need to requisition it before he blows something up."

Jack laughed and leaned in, kissing Ianto gently as he hugged him, "Feel better?"

"Well, I guess it will have to do" Ianto pouted, "If that's all you have on offer."

Jack's face softened as he leaned in again, this kiss more promising and lustful as they rocked to silent music.

"Better?"

Ianto nodded and placed his head against his Captain's shoulder.

A time to mourn ticked past.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. 7.30am Day Two

Breakfast was wonderful and Jack said so loudly in between bites until Ianto scolded him, reaching out to wipe his chin.

Rhiannon watched this with interest, also noting the surprised look of their friends who clearly didn't know how close the two men were.

"But it's good" Jack whined, licking his fingers.

"I know Cariad, but you teach the children to be slobs!" Ianto scolded and Jack pouted.

"I was hoping to get those drones sorted after breakfast" Tosh said as they ate, "I think it would be a good idea before the place turns to mud with all this rain. If it gets any deeper the remote control cars won't run."

"Agreed" Owen said as he wiped his mouth, "I wanna help with that. I can fly the wee planes the best."

"Well, you two sort that. Ianto and I will do an inventory then sort a more practical living arrangement for the near future." Jack agreed.

"How long?" Alice asked, leaning forward.

"I'm estimating ten to fourteen days to be sure" Ianto said softly, trying to let her down gently. "Three weeks on the outside, we should have relief arriving by then."

"If not?" Alice asked with worry.

"We look at what to do next" Jack assured her, reaching for her hand, "Don't worry poppet. Everything is safe here. We will be fine."

"As we are doing inventory, perhaps one of the food would be a good idea Alice" Ianto said as he rose from the table, "It will be one of the most important things we need to monitor. That and the air outside."

"And me?"Rhiannon asked, desperate for something, anything that kept her busy.

"Room by room" Ianto said, "Sewing kits, soaps, shampoos, robes, clothing. There were guests in here and they evacuated so fast they left stuff behind. Take Stephen and David, they need a task too. We will put aside a room down here as our …I don't know. Whatnot room?"

"Sounds good to me" Stephen said as he stood and rubbed his hands, "I can take up those empty bins from yesterday. Put them along the hall so we can just dump into them and carry everything down easier."

"Sounds like a plan soldier" Jack smiled at him with pride and David finished his drink, then rose.

"We can take up the empty bins now" he said to Stephen and Micha frowned.

"What about me?" she asked.

"I need you to feed the animals and make sure they are not scared of us thumping about. Remember how we fed them last night? Those scoops?" Ianto asked and she nodded solemnly.

"She is such a cutie" Jack grinned as she walked off. "I remember you at that size. I …I knew where she had you and I watched you playing in the back yard. If I sent money she agreed not to leave. If I tried to contact you she would run and I had to start hunting all over again. Like…stay close but not too close. A little yellow sun frock and your hair in braids. I kept that photo in my office desk drawer. Shit, it's gone now."

"It may still be there Jack" Ianto said softly, "In that tin of yours."

Jack nodded silently.

"It's in the crate with the toiletries and our clothes from the bunker" Ianto said and Jack looked at him with raw hope, then shot from the table to see.

"That was a nice thought, grabbing that" Alice said as she looked more closely at the Welshman. "You and dad, you…you re serious aren't you."

"Not sure" Ianto replied, "You keep giving yourself away Melissa Morretti. Jack spoke of you in the dark, his little princess. I know how important his memory tin is. The bunker was where he lived, off the office. I …sort of did too. Yeah. I think …yeah. We are serious."

"Good" she smiled. "Good."

Jack came back in with the tin in his hand and a smile. He sat and opened it, rifling through and then produced the photo to show her.

"I remember this back yard" she said with surprise, "I had a dog. A wee yorkie."

"Yeah" Jack grinned, "Wore a matching ribbon to your hair ones, right?"

She laughed as she agreed and Rhiannon folded her arms.

"Right, how old are you Captain Harkness?" she demanded.

"Er…linear?" Jack asked innocently, then snorted.

"Jack is immortal Rhia, Alice's father. So, he's hundreds of years old … so leave it" Ianto snapped, then grimaced as he apologised.

"An accident a long time ago, in the future" Jack said as he reached out to pat her hand, "I came from another planet, in the future. That's why I am perfect for hunting aliens. I am one. Of earth descent though."

Everyone bar Ianto gaped as Jack went on, "I was once a time agent. We travelled back and forth through time keeping the timelines straight. I had an accident with something that gave me eternal life …and then got stuck here."

"Christ almighty" Rhys snorted, "And you never thought to play the bloody lottery numbers?"

"Ah that's the problem" Jack sighed, "Terrible head for numbers."

They all found themselves laughing at the absurdity of the conversation.

Owen not the only one who realised there was deeper waters between Ianto and Jack than first thought.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. 8.00am Day Two

Ianto was bending over a bin, trying to gather all the little boxes into his hand, "Sir, the lenses are intact."

"Gods, you grabbed those?"

"I scooped everything from the secure shelf" Ianto shrugged, "Shit. What is this?"

"Where did you get that?" Jack reached for it with surprise, "I didn't even know we had one."

"I have no idea what it is" Ianto admitted as he handed it over, "Was on the shelf as long as I remember."

"Remember. Ha! It's a memory cube" Jack said with wonder. "OK, you know in Harry Potter they have those vials to store memories in? Same difference."

"What's in it?" Ianto tasked with a childlike wonder and Jack shrugged.

"Would need the Tardis for that" he replied, "To show you. It could be anything but it is definitely used."

"You were gonna call Her Majesty" Ianto reminded him and he nodded.

"At half past." He replied, "Give it time to orbit this close."

Ianto nodded and placed the cube down carefully, then started to itemise the contents of the bin he was looking through.

Jack rose to take some MRE rations through to the kitchen and Ianto sat back in his heels sighing softly, and then looking over at the chair the sat phone was in.

It was chirping.

He rose to answer it.

Jack was explaining how to add water to the packets when Ianto walked into the room.

"Yes mum, of course" Ianto said as he motioned Jack with his free had to come get the phone, "I would be pleased to mum."

"Our mum is long dead" Rhiannon started to say and Ianto made a 'shut up' motion as he turned to look at Jack.

"Here he is now mum, pleasure as always" he handed the phone over and Jack took a deep breath.

"Lizzie love" he purred, "How's my wee princess. Hmm?"

He walked from the room and Rhiannon glared at Ianto who was now seated and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who the fuck were you calling mum!" she demanded.

"Shut up Rhiannon" Ianto snapped "I have bigger problems right now that our dead mother."

"You sure do" Jack snarled as he stormed back in, "What did you tell her?"

"That we were fine for now" Ianto replied and looked up, finding a seething captain snarling in his face.

"What. Did. You. Say. That. Makes. Her. Want. To. Meet. You" Jack emphasised each word with a poke of his finger and Ianto snapped.

Maybe it was the stress of the last few days, maybe it was always going to happen and Jack poked the wrong spot but Ianto was swinging before either man realised what he was doing as Jack landed back on his arse.

"You know that shoulder was injured after the blast" Ianto roared, "Yet you decide to interrogate me? A little bit of pain intimidation is it Sir?"

Jack's face paled as he had completely forgotten the Weevil's grip on that shoulder less than a day ago.

"I am not your bloody fuck toy, I am not your part time shag, I am not your bitch and I am certainly not your sub!" Ianto was on a roll and Owen stepped into the room to watch the show.

"Ianto, I didn't mean …"

"What did you mean then" Ianto's hands went to his hips as he glared down at him, "Tell me. Please, I would love to know. No. Let me guess."

Ianto laughed bitterly as he turned to address the room.

"Hi, my name is Ianto Jones. Torchwood Agent, secretive bastard and hider of myself" he swung back to Jack, "Right? We are back to Lisa again. Right? Come on. Where's the Webley, let's do this right."

Ianto turned to leave and found Owen blocking his way, "Calm down mate, the kids will hear."

"The kids" Ianto whispered as he slumped, "Ah shit. Owen …why does life have to suck?"

"I don't know mate" Owen sighed, "Come on, let's go sit down. Yeah? You're having a wee moment and you are entitled to one, we all are. Come on. Breathe for me."

Jack got to his feet and looked at Ianto apologetically, knowing it was best to stay quiet for a while.

"I told her my trump card." Ianto slumped, "The one I thought I would take to my grave. My last secret. I know it would get her attention, give her reason to come for us if we need her too. Save those kids."

"Ianto" Jack sat and reached for his hand, "Don't' tell us. Whatever it is, it's OK."

"You don't understand Jack" Ianto sighed sadly as he pulled the hand away.

"Try me" Jack asked, "What am I gonna do. Poke you?"

"I told her that I am an ex-companion too" Ianto finally said so quietly that Jack almost didn't hear. "He came for me before the Warf. Took me on a wee jaunt and made me understand that I needed to meet you. He never said a thing about Lisa, I don't know if he ever finds out. He did say that one day I would curse him. I thought it was on the day of the invasion. Then I thought it was when she died, as I sat in the cells cursing god. But no. This is it. The promised thing that would almost break me. Now. Here. This."

Jack leaned back and stared at Ianto like he was an exotic creature and Ianto rose from the chair, pulling his hand back angrily.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to resume the inventory" he limped from the room and Rhiannon looked at Gwen.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

Gwen had to admit she had no idea.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. 8.30am Day Two - Jack and Ianto

"I didn't mean it like that" Jack said softly as he watched Ianto writing calmly on the pad.

"I did."

"Ianto, please, look at me" Jack asked and Ianto's eyes rose to regard him with open animosity. "Will we ever get past her?"

"I don't know sir, you tell me" Ianto said as he looked back in the crate, "Can we?"

"Oh Gods" Jack sighed, "I have given you a million reasons to walk away from this, from us. I don't know why I can't….stop. This Captain thing had me all …"

Jack was frustrated and his hands were shaking as he tried to explain.

"You played the part for so long that it's hard to break character" Ianto snorted, "Believe it or not, I do know what you mean."

Jack nodded as he looked at Ianto with remorse.

"Look, Jack." Ianto finally looked him in the eye, "You are angry, judgmental, jealous, bloody pig headed….need I go on? Yes, you do give me a million reasons to walk away from this relationship that seems so fucking doomed from the beginning."

Jack nodded as he looked at his clasped hands.

"But…"

Jack looked up.

"You also gave me one good reason to stay" Ianto whispered softly, "You gave me your heart, as damaged as it is."

"I don't' want this …this…Lisa. I don't want Lisa in the room all the fucking time" Jack rubbed at his face with his hands, "I hate myself every time I lower myself to throw her at you like a bloody spurned wife."

"You've not loved for a long time and I know I got under your skin" Ianto admitted, "You surprised me too. So fast, violent and ….deep. God. Jack, I loved you from that first night in your bunker. So ashamed as she lay a level down waiting for me to come give her pain relief and me lingering for one more kiss from you."

"Is that the last secret?" Jack asked.

Ianto snorted as he stood, then canted his head. "The last one between us here. The others…are for other days."

Jack snorted as he agreed, his own secrets too many to even count anymore.

"I guess we will always have moments of pure confusion" Jack finally conceded, "The timelines crossing and stuff."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed as he limped towards the door, then he swing back.

"Spoilers Sweetie!"

Jack's head shot up and he started to laugh as Ianto left his sight.

Now THAT was a good secret.

Somehow, Jack knew it was one Ianto had given freely despite the enormity of it.

Jack leaned back and gave a few minute of his time to the memory of Doctor River Song. One hell of a gal!

Ianto entered the kitchen and found his sister sitting at the table anxiously.

"Sorry about that" he said as he sat opposite her, "Drives me mad that man. Funny, I never even looked at a man before never thought in a million …well. It's not men. It's only him. Just him."

She nodded as she took it in and then looked at Gwen who was squirming in her own chair, "And you didn't know?"

"Our relationship was kind of on the down-low" Ianto grimaced, "He is me boss ya know. He was worried the others would be meaner to me than normal. I …I fucked up and almost cost us all…our jobs, like. They sort of hated me for a while. Jack and I took a break, one I was afraid would be a forever kind of break but he came back to me after a hard case, wanting comfort and…he forgave me."

"And you forgave me" Jack said from the doorway as he entered, "I was a douche bag about it, I misunderstood some things at the time too."

"Well, we are different people now" Ianto assured his sister as Jack slid into the chair beside Ianto and reached for his hand, "This guy? He's…hell, I like to think I'm the man mama wanted me to be because if him."

"This guy" Jack said pointing at Ianto as he addressed him, "This is the guy I know you to be. Strong, self assured, knowledgeable and ready to fight to protect what is important. Sorry I make you feel small sometimes, you aren't. You are important to me."

Ianto's blush was fierce as he looked at the table and his sister snorted softly.

"Right then. You accepted Johnny. I know you threatened to kneecap him but you were a little hoodlum at the time…so. I will accept this." She smiled, "After all. He is kinda cute."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Jack asked with mock horror as they laughed softly at themselves.

"I did what I had to, and I will do it again" Ianto said to finish the conversation from earlier, "For this weird family we have here Cariad, I will use any and every means open to me to ensure their survival."

"And how can I deny that it is one of the things I love about you Yan?" Jack said softly, his face softening. "There is nothing to forgive except my flying off the handle as usual when I can't control a situation."

"I forgave you didn't I?" Ianto rose and walked to the sink, "After all…you are kinda cute apparently to some people."

Jack folded his arms and huffed as more laughter ensued.


	15. Chapter 15

15 8.30am Day Two –Owen and Tosh

"This too shall pass" Owen said as he held her, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. "It may feel like a kidney stone but, yeah, it will pass"

Her sobs exploded with intermittent laugher as she relaxed into his hug.

"We'll get through this toots" he soothed, "Weird huh? Saving the world on a regular basis and it's nothing more than a flick of switches, tapping of keys, a cup of Ianto's coffe and a lewd remark from the Captain. When it's just us it suddenly feels so….so…."

"Real" she whispered.

"Yeah. Those poor bloody kids" Owen sighed, "One of the things I hated most about being a doctor was next of kin. Looking them in the eye and saying sorry."

"We are going to get out of this, right?" she leaned back to look at him and he saw her face was devoid of makeup, clean and pink. He reached out to brush a tear away with his thumb.

"Toshi girl" he said softly, "Shit. I always thought you were too good for me. Fit, clever and so fucking sexy in those librarian outfits."

Her eyes widened and she giggled softly, as she looked down.

"You know what?" Owen said with a sigh, "We remind me of the Scooby Doo Shpw. Remember that? Frank, Daphne, Scooby, Shaggy and Velma? You're Velma. Underrated but so bloody smoking. Gwen is Daphne, all tits so there is no blood left to get to the brain."

"And you?" she sniffed, "Frank or Shaggy?"

"Nah, Scooby. Definitely Scooby" he whispered conspiratorially, "I want those Scooby snacks."

As he had hoped, she laughed openly and her spirit lifted a little, letting him hug her again as he felt her body shake.

"Look sweets, let's get this done. If we have it up and running by lunchtime Frank …errr I mean Jack can have a look and declare our security mint" Owen teased and she started to giggle again.

"So…Ianto is shaggy?"

"Ianto is …sometimes I think he plays Shaggy well but at the end of the day I sometimes think he is the writer. Always knows the end. Others, the mystery bus. Getting us everywhere on time with what we need. He's a bloody enigma that one!"

She snorted as she agreed and she leaned over the remote control car they had been working on.

"Right, the lens is the left leadlight. Anyone picks this up they won't be able to see it" she said as she showed the little bubble that looked like a contact lens, "I can't believe Ianto thought to grab them. Let's set this one up just outside the gates. I don't want to lose it. The next we will drive further, then the next until we lose radio contact. Then we know the perimeters. I suggest we sacrifice these five to that end if we have to, then we push the others in a radius of just before loss of contact so they can be drawn back."

"Sounds like a plan, a good one Velma" Owen said and she grinned.

"I had the outfit" she said and he looked up with a look of confusion.

A Velma suit. Down to the knee boots. Wore it one Halloween. The turtleneck was murder" she giggled and he laughed as he leaned back.

"Dracula kinda guy, all that blood!" he said in a silly voce as they giggled like kids. "I reckon Ianto would have been Jeeves."

"No, I saw him once." She said softly, "He was…gods. I didn't know him until he spoke, told the guy hassling me to fuck off. He was a woman. A blonde wig and everything. I didn't recognise him until that familiar voice told the guy he was about to cut his dick off if he touched my knee again."

"Fuck" Owen said with incredulity, "Did he look …real?"

"He was gorgeous" she smiled, "Jack was plastered to him shortly after. I knew then they were more than just an office fling."

"What was Jack?" Owen asked, "Not a bloody girl too?"

"No" she snorted with her hand to her mouth, "Elvis."

Owen's mouth fell open as he considered the inside joke about Elvis and the conspiracy theories that he didn't die. "Cheeky bastard!"

"The Karaoke was ….interesting' she hiccupped, "Boy they can sing."

"Can I watch?" Stephen asked from the doorway and Owen waved him in.

"Not started upstairs yet?" Tosh asked.

"Uncle Jack and Ianto are having some sort of argument and Mum is all flighty. Rhiannon and Gwen are having another cuppa first." He said and Tosh frowned.

"A fight?"

"More like…one of those adult hissing things where both look like they want to stab the other one's eyes out but then they kiss. Mum watches that shit on TV all the time" he sighed.

"Ah. A lover's tiff, we call than boyo" Owen snorted, "Didn't know they were to that level. You know, I think a well pissed Uncle would be a scary thing."

"Have you met my mum?" the boy asked, "She keeps a gun in her kicker drawer."

Owen laughed as he started the car and then he looked at the boy who reminded him of Jack in a little way. "Wanna do one too?"

Stephen lit up.

"This green one," Owen pointed, "I drive mine and stop. When I do, you stop yours and place it where Tosh says. We can watch through mine where yours is going. Then mine will go a bit further, OK?"

Stephen grinned and Owen saw a familiar shit eating grin that had him griming back. "You look like your uncle Jack."

"He's my granddad" Stephen said as he fiddled with the controls to get a feel of the car, "Mum thinks I don't know but when she's pissed she calls him dad. He's magic or something."

"And I can tell you, we are very lucky to have him" Tosh said as she leaned into his face and smiled, "He saved my life, has done many times with his special magic. Don't worry, he will always use his magic to save us."

Stephen grinned as he nodded, "I know. He's cool."

"Yeah, but don't tell him I agreed with you, I'll deny it sprog!" Owen said and they laughed softly as laugher rang out from the kitchen as well.

The house seemed to feel a bit warmer all of a sudden.

Owen went to the cat flap and reached through to place his car in the plastic tent, then Stephen's.

"Wait!" Stephen said, "Let's get the others."

"He's right" Tosh sighed, "We all need to see what is out there."

Stephen got up and ran for the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

16\. 8.50am Day Two

"We're gonna do the cars!" Stephen said as he ran into the kitchen and everyone rose to follow him.

The Flat Screen TV was hooked into the laptop Tosh was working from and they all watched as the cars took off through the tent and into the outside world with the plastic snapping shut behind them. The split screen showed the images relayed from both cars, the left lens on one car and right lens on the other making things look dual, then they got to the gates and the cars shot under them with ease as Owen grunted with satisfaction.

"Right kiddo, see that hydrangea bush there?" Owen turned his car to show the bush and Stephen's green car was also visible, "Try to back in under it so the green becomes part of the leaves, just watch our screen as well to make sure we have a clear shot of anyone approaching, yeah?"

Stephen carefully manoeuvred the car and they all knew Owen would have done it faster but giving the boy the task was helping the kid feel like part of the team. He could also see what it meant to Jack, his pride evident as he patted Stephen's shoulder gently as he offered advice.

After all, what else were they going to do with their time, not like they were in a hurry.

"Perfect soldier!" Jack crowed, "Look at that. That's superior genes, that is. Your grandmother was one of the best operatives I ever worked with. She would have been so proud!"

Alice had never heard her father talk about her mother and she was surprised at the pride, knowing how her mother had treated him.

"Right, I like this angle here" Owen spoke and drew her back to the present, "This good for you Toshi?"

"Yes, that gives us a clear view in both directions, anyone approaching the entry gates can be seen" as she spoke she swung on the chair to another keyboard and booted up the screen. It started running binary.

"Air?" Ianto asked as he moved to stare at this, his gaze almost one of unfocused thought but Jack could see the pupils dilate slightly.

"Ianto? Are you reading that love?"

"Mmmmm" Ianto didn't blink, the noise the only indicator he had even heard him as the streams ran, then he blinked and turned away. "Quality is good. Low emissions only. Not safe to go outside for a while but not strong enough to get in here. Safety protocols still a good idea though."

"It is possible that we've not had all the fallout settle yet" Tosh said as she started to look at the finished data, "Another 48 hours maybe, then we wait for it to wash away with the rain."

"Into the water table" Gwen snorted.

"So we better fill containers now!" Ianto snapped, fed up with her negative slant in front of the kids, "Maybe you should go have a shower while we are not conserving water, wouldn't want to smell."

Owen coughed as he watched 'Daphne' stare and shut her mouth as she got shut down and then looked at his smoking hot 'Velma' who was also smiling to herself.

"Third and fourth cars outgoing" Owen said as he and Stephen shot them out the gates, past the first tow and into the lanes. "Go Left Stevie, I'll go right. See ya on the flip side!"

Stephen grinned as Owen spoke to him like an adult and didn't double check his efforts, trusting him to get it right. Alice watched Jack gently guide Stephen with a soft pat on his shoulder to silently tell him he was right and Stephen slid the car under a rubbish bin in the town square.

"Well done" Jack said softly, "Perfect view back up our road. Also, it shows whoever enters the square."

Owen stopped his near the main road and a soft pinging told him it was almost to the limit of reception.

"Leave it there" Ianto said as he examined the screen, "A little more left. There. Good."

"We have more cars" Owen said.

"Put one just outside" Ianto suggested, "If we get visitors we may need it to look around."

"Good idea" Owned said with glee, "Didn't think of that."

"That's why they pay me the big bucks" Ianto quipped and Jack looked over at him with a look of affection that was not lost by anyone else, including Ianto whose blush began.

"Can we do the pillaging thing now?" David asked and they all turned to look at him, his look one of determination.

"You know what? I'll come too" Ianto said, "Cariad? If we start each end, one person per side and just go room by room, it can be done by lunch? Maybe sooner as some were unoccupied."

"Agreed" Jack smiled "Ianto, you and David take one end, a side each, me and Gwen will do the same this other end."

"And what is everyone else doing?" Gwen asked with her arms folded.

"Tosh is checking our security, Owen is helping as well as checking the ash levels. Stephen is staying here to watch and learn in case there is an emergency and we need to move a car" Jack said with growing anger, "Alice is clearing breakfast, preparing snacks for morning tea as well as the inventory of food Rhiannon is doing with her. Would you rather cook? Only, I seem to remember that…you can't!"

"What about me" Rhys asked as he watched Gwen bristle.

"Micha and you can feed the animals and check their room please. I was thinking of some climbing frames or toys or something, a day bed. A nice play area for the kids in there as well as the animals." Ianto said warmly, "You will be able to move the mattresses and stuff for her."

Rhys' face lit up as he realised he was going to play with the animals and little girl building a play house. As he offered his hand to the little girl Gwen huffed softly, then looked at Jack.

"I can help with the food" she griped.

"Ah for fucksake!" Alice snapped sounding like her father, "Fuck off and do that then, just remember that Rhiannon is in charge and her bite is worse than her bark, like Ianto's. I will help clear upstairs."

Gwen didn't know which was worse.

Jack's glare of thunder as he shook his head at her…

Or Rhys' look of embarrassment.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. 10.20am – Day Two

Ianto had gone into a room that had been occupied by a pair of honeymooners, apparent in the lingerie left behind and the champagne in the bucket of water that had once been ice.

Ianto find himself sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the unopened bottle like it was another bomb.

Jack was dropping a handful of toiletries into a bin, one of several dotted along the corridor and he looked at David, "Hey, where's your uncle?"

David pointed at a room and slid into his next conquest, the large black silk robe he had found sliding after him like a magician's cape.

"Ianto?" Jack called as he entered the room, "Ready for morning tea soon? The kids…."

Ianto was sitting there weeping, not making a sound as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh baby" Jack sat and pulled him into a hug, feeling his body shake as Ianto took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Sorry" Ianto whispered and Jack shushed him as he drew back to stroke his face, then leaned in and kissed him gently.

"It's OK Yan" he whispered, "I know. This is so fucking hard, so wrong and the urge to scream 'not fair' is overwhelming."

"He's not coming" Ianto said hollowly, "He said…he said when the time comes I will know. He won't be here because of some flux or something. Weirdly, he said something about a date with his wife that would last for years? He told me when it happened that it would be devastating. The sorrow on his face, almost like he was ashamed. Now I know how he felt."

Jack didn't have an answer to fit, so he held him rightly as he thanked whoever was keeping them together, safe.

"Come on" Ianto said after a while, rising and rubbing at his face "I am hungry as a matter of fact."

"Uncle?" David's head came around the door, "Mama's screeching for us to come get a snack."

"Oh dear, screeching" Ianto said with an eye roll and Jack laughed as he rose.

"I know you said he looks like Johnny's side but damned if that wasn't pure Jones snark just then!" Jack said as he reached up and placed a red mark on the door to say it was cleared. Ianto's look of gratitude as Jack pulled it shut enough for him to know they didn't need anything from that room that was worth Ianto's' grief at thinking of the young couple probably dead and gone before they even had a change to drink their champagne.

They walked downstairs to the dining room finding Gwen preening as she placed bread rolls with chicken and salad in them on the table, then adjusting the plate. Ianto looked at the spread and knew it had all the hallmarks of his sister but he sat and said nothing, wondering how far Gwen would take the charade.

Rhiannon was last to appear with two pitchers of juice, Alice following with two as well and they both glared at Gwen who had decided to sit at the head of the table. Alice huffed and turned back, returning with to plain water.

Ianto watched Jack walk around to sit next to him, totally ignoring Gwen as he leaned in for a roll and told Rhiannon it all looked yummy.

"Well, we thought we would set it up as an early lunch too. That way we can top it up and have the rest of the morning for the inventory" Gwen said happily and Rhiannon's head slowly turned to look at her.

Gods, she had Ianto's stare of doom.

"The juice is from the powdered stuff. We'll make more up so we have enough for a few days I think" Gwen continued to speak, not noticing the silence as Rhiannon leaned back to regard her.

"If we do that, we will have no jugs for fresh water" Rhiannon said slowly, "That's why we did four and two just water."

"Oh" Gwen blinked, then found another subject, "So, I think we should…."

"Shut up" Ianto said flatly. Finally sick of it.

"What?" she gasped.

"Gwen" Rhys' voice was low and the growl ominous, "I think it's time to stop."

"I was going to say" Ianto said after he took a breath, "if we fill the bathtubs in the unused rooms while the water table is still uncontaminated, we will have water to flush and stuff still. Just our drinking water to be sealed in bottles and stuff."

"Shit" Alice said with nod of her head, "Brilliant! Also, we all have a hot bath then wash our clothes from the last couple of days in the water before we let it out. We can dry them in the cattery. Rhys can rig up some clothes lines, right?"

Rhys nodded as he chewed and gave a thumbs up as he remembered some thin rope that might work and he knew Micha would be a good assistant.

"Good idea love" Jack nodded "Right. After this we are all going back to work. Lunch will be this style here and only one cooked meal a day to conserve the gas. Tonight we all bath, wash or clothes and hang them out before bedding down, right?"

They rose from the table and Stephen looked to Owen who grinned and motioned for him to go, the remote control helicopter waiting just outside the plastic tent screaming for his attention and Owen wanted a look over the town in the hopes of seeing those bastards who had visited yesterday.

As they all started to leave Gwen stepped in close to Ianto, "Look. We all have to be civil and get along here."

"No we don't" Ianto replied stonily, "You might but I'm shagging the boss, remember? My dick trumps your tits so stop acting like they're your get out of jail free card Gwen."

Jack had heard and struggled to keep his face neutral as Gwen huffed and flounced off. Ianto walked over and raised an eyebrow in question.

"All good Tiger?" Jack said softly, "Let's go fill some tubs."

Ianto went first, letting his hips sway as they climbed the stairs as a reward for Jack who appreciated it all the way up. Jack glanced back down to see Rhys starting after Gwen with a look of thunder.

Well, she was his mate. Time he sorted her out.

Jack had more important things to look at…er…do.

Heh heh.

Tiggy tiger.

Here I come.


	18. Chapter 18

18 11.10am Day Two – Rhys and Gwen

"What the hell are you doing!" Rhys demanded as he grabbed for her arm, pulling her into an office.

"Rhys, this is my team, my…."

"You listen to me missus" he snarled as he tightened his grip, "I'm alive because that man thought of how to get hold of me in the middle of this shitstorm we're stuck in. That team out there don't seem to need you…or me. Don't you get it? Fit in. Be a friend. A good teammate. If we don't have a place here, what happens if they think it's better to split up?"

"They wouldn't" she scoffed.

"Yeah?" he asked, "Wasn't it you telling me that Jack let that little girl go to the fucking fairies?"

Gwen paled as he let her go and stormed off to find the wee girl, at least she acts her bloody age.

Micha lit up when she saw him and reached for him, cuddling him around the waist before running off the catch a rabbit and he felt a rush of affection. What lovely little girl.

He had wondered about him and Gwen.

A wedding, kids, the whole enchilada.

But now….

Christ. Did he even know her at all?

Micha walked over with a fat little rabbit, her face one of confusion.

"Uncle Rhys?" she asked and his heart warmed even more as he knelt.

"What is it princess?"

"This rabbit was hiding and he's all...breathing funny, look" she thrust the rabbit at him and he felt himself grow cold as he looked down at its little tongue hanging between its teeth.

Scooping it from her, he grabbed a blanket and rolled it up, hastening from the room to find Owen.

"Oi, Owen. This rabbit is acting funny" he said and Owen rushed to look.

"Shit, let's take it next door to the medical bay" Owen said as he took the rabbit in his arms and they rushed through.

"Rhia" Rhys stepped into the kitchen, not surprised to find Gwen sitting at the table eating , "You need to occupy Micha. Rabbit isn't well and she's gonna get nosey."

"Radiation?" Alice asked.

"Don't' know" Rhys shook his head, "That's what we are worried about, don't want her knowing if we have to…."

"Shit" Rhiannon went to fetch her daughter, promising she could help make dessert for the evening meal.

Owen as waving the PDA over the rabbit and Rhys was aware of Gwen tapping him urgently on the arm so he turned to face her.

"Did you touch it?" she hissed, "Go shower, right now!"

"What?"

"If it has radiation poisoning it will have rubbed off" she snarled, "Go scrub yourself down and get clean clothes on and for fucksake, don't go near them again, not until they are either tested or put down."

Rhys gaped at her and he pulled his arm back, "You know what? I don't fucking know you at all do I. What about Micha?"

"What about her" Gwen frowned, "She's her mother's problem."

Rhys shook his head and deliberately took a step away from her, making the statement that he was done talking so she snorted and stormed off.

Rhiannon looked up as she entered the kitchen, "Want a cuppa?"

"Yes" Gwen huffed and Rhiannon was about to remind her that please and thank you go a long way but Micha spoke first.

"What's happening?"

"They are scanning it" Gwen said as she sat next to Micha, "If it is sick we will put it down, it's probably dying already."

Rhiannon took a sharp intake of breath as she headed towards the bitch but Gwen wasn't finished.

"If the bunny was sick from the fallout, you might get sick too. We will quarantine you and you will need…."

The whack was loud, solid and had good follow through just like her brother had taught her and Gwen flew from the chair to hit the bench top.

"You fucking bitch" Rhiannon roared, "Leave my baby alone you heartless, soulless cow or I will put YOU down."

Gwen struggled to her hands and knees, then lunged at Rhiannon who was ready and she simply let her go, popping her hip and grabbing her hair to swing her into the table, shunting it back as Micha screamed with fear.

"You wanna go lady, I can kick your arse all fucking day" Rhiannon screamed and Tosh ran in with Alice, their shock stopping them both as they watched Gwen struggle to her hands and knees again.

"You'd be best to stay down bitch" Rhiannon snarled, "I told you, you mess with me or mine and you get the fucking Jones treatment."

Gwen tried to get her feet under her but they slid on the now wet floor as the pitcher of juice knocked over when the table moved continued to drip on and around her from the table top.

"You bitch" Gwen said looking up with a sneer, only to have a fist connect.

Gwen stayed down.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. 11.10am Day Two – Jack and Ianto

Ianto was leaning over the bathtub turning the cold tap as Jack leaned against the doorframe.

"You want to ask" Ianto looked back at him, "I know you do."

"Yes, but I won't" Jack assured him as he closed the lid of the toilet to sit on, "I know you can't tell me things"

"He's another face" Ianto said as he sat on the edge of the bath, "Like…one not in the Doctor Hand Book, like."

Jack frowned.

"I told him he looked like someone I know and he got all snotty about it, like really like…a grandpa growling" Ianto smiled as he remembered, "Then I pointed out that one of his faces looked like another human I know and he got all blustery."

Jack leaned forward interested now.

"Do you remember Worzel Gummige?" Ianto asked, "That fellow Baker played the part. I showed him an image and pointed out that he had a face that looked just like that actor. Then I told him about Frobisher. You know, that low level government official that will likely sit in a seat of power one day. He looked just like him."

"Really?" Jack was surprised as he leaned back against the cistern, motioning him to continue.

"I thought about it and asked him about his faces. He told me…he said that he can't choose them. They are their own things. He said that it's like the vortex goes through his DNA and randomly selects something by itself." Ianto grinned, "I told him it sounded like natural selection to me. I then said that I could argue the point that since there are no humans in his time, that maybe Timelords ARE the humans. That we evolve into his lot."

"How did that go down?"

"Led Balloon!" Ianto laughed, "He couldn't wait to take me home and dump me off, calling me a rude person…then he looked at me and leaned in and said 'One day you will remember this conversation to someone else and he will find it terribly amusing. When you do, tell him he is still a terrible flirt', then he took off."

Jack grinned as Ianto shook his head, "Of course he meant you. So I know he's from the future of our timeline. He knows I wind up here, knows all about you so it is since your wee …accident. He seemed…tired."

"He was almost 900 years old last time I saw him" Jack said softly as he watched Ianto turn off the tap, "Goddess knows how far he can go."

"Hard to know" Ianto shrugged, "He told me that he stole the Tardis a long time ago, with his granddaughter. He could go for thousands of years, I reckon."

"Before Lisa?"

"Before Canary Warf, before Torchwood even" Ianto snorted, "Why do you think they recruited me? I was seen. I told them I didn't remember what happened. They tried to break me and then decided he had wiped my memory. They tried hard. Real hard. Our father had died and Rhiannon thinks I just took off to leave her with all the problems and debt. Truth was, the bastard up and …well…sort of stole me. He has a habit of that I hear. Then he abandoned me when he was bored."

Jack nodded as he reminisced, "Yeah."

"I was going to tell you" Ianto assured him, "I just…when the time was right. It just never was. Now this and it all comes back like a bad smell. This is when he will not come. Turns out he was at Canary Warf, we just missed each other in the chaos."

"He said to me something about good men going to war" Ianto frowned, "Told me…this was my forge. I was being crafted and had to understand that one day my armour would be unbreakable."

"He liked to say stuff like that, sometimes I think he made stuff up and then …bang…and he would have this look of satisfaction" Jack sighed, "You sure your ankle is OK with all this rushing about."

"I'll live" Ianto said dryly, then smiled to lessen the words.

"I think …what was that?" they both stopped talking and Ianto's face paled as he rose.

"Rhiannon, Jesus she is tearing someone a new one" Ianto rushed down the stairs, ignoring the bite from the ankle and into the kitchen to find his niece squashed in a corner as Rhiannon loomed over Gwen.

"You'd be best to stay down bitch" Rhiannon snarled, "I told you, you mess with me or mine and you get the fucking Jones treatment."

Gwen tried to get her feet under her but they slid out from under her as her hair dripped in her face.

"You bitch" Gwen said looking up with a sneer, only to have a fist connect.

Gwen stayed down.

Ianto turned to face Jack with silent question and Jack nodded.

"Rhys, get your woman into another room, I think she needs a time out." Jack said softly, "Rhiannon, sit down love."

Rhiannon shakily pulled a chair out and sat, rubbing her hands together as she looked at Ianto.

"Tell me one thing" Ianto said firmly and she nodded, "Rhiannon. Just tell me truthfully….."

Ianto leaned in close and spoke quietly so only those in the room could here, "…how fucking good did that feel?"

She grinned at her lovely little brother as he huffed with fake annoyance.


	20. Chapter 20

20\. 12.05pm Day Two

Lunch was almost ready and Gwen had moved silently into the kitchen to help.

The rabbit was not dying after all. It was in labour. In the middle of everything Owen was acting as a midwife, welcoming some little rabbits into the world with the children engrossed.

"Once upon a time Rabbits were called Coneys. Their young were called Rabbits. Coney got dropped and Rabbit remained." Owen was talking softly as little pink things wriggled, "Now we call the babies kits or kittens."

Ianto had mopped up the spilled juice and was quietly peeling the oranges to add to the impromptu fruit salad he was making as the bananas had bounced a fair bit. And the peaches were gong soft too. Gwen sat and looked at him morosely so he pushed some oranges and the mandarins he hadn't started yet at her. He then plucked the grapes, singling out those who hadn't started to wrinkle.

Rhiannon slammed down a fresh pitcher of orange juice and glared at her but also kept the peace as the children filtered in looking for lunch.

Finally the last straggler came in, Owen with a PDA in his hand. He reminded Ianto of one of the kids, pulling out the chair without looking up from the screen. He grunted as Ianto placed a plate in front of him and then glanced at it making happy noises as he noted the chocolate biscuit by his cup.

Lunch was mostly in silence apart from Tosh asking for more fruit salad, commenting that it was nice and sweet.

"Wasn't going to last another day" Ianto shrugged, "I liked the thought of something healthier than bacon again. Mind, the chicken is nice."

"We gonna eat them?" Micha asked with sudden horror.

"No darling, there were lots frozen downstairs" Ianto told her, "We have to cook them up because they are thawing out. We can keep the cooked stuff in the fridge for a few more days then but chicken has a limited time for eating. We can't keep the big freezer going much longer because it uses too much fuel with the generator. We need the generator for the lights and stuff more than the freezer sweetheart."

"Oh" she chewed as David looked over at his Uncle.

"Uncle?" David asked softly, "What happens when we run out?"

"We have tinned food, dried food…lots. Weeks" Ianto assured them, reaching out to pat his shoulder, "Besides. We will all get out of here before the food even gets low. OK?"

They all nodded their assurances to the children, who looked relieved reaching for more food. They had been holding back even thought they were hungry because they were scared the animals would be sacrificed.

Poor kids.

Ianto smiled, finally breaking the foul mood of the table and Jack relaxed as the kids all started talking about what they wanted to do for the afternoon.

"What about you Uncle Ianto?" Stephen asked and Ianto looked up with surprise at the title, then grinned.

"My ankle is throbbing a bit" he said once his mouth was empty, "I am going up to rest it before Uncle Owen there comes after me with a big stick. Go over the numbers and see how the stats look while I'm laying down on the bed. Maybe look at how the others are doing."

"Others?" Micha asked.

"Other people waiting like us" Ianto explained, "There are other pockets of people, safe and bored too. All waiting for the air to clear enough for rescue. Lots of them. We are not alone, just…separated. I can track them on the satellites, their heat signatures and some have CBs. One day this will all be just a weird memory and things will be OK again darling."

"Aunty Gwen said people were dying like Daddy did but different, longer and horribly" Micha said with wide eyes and Rhys muttered 'for fuksake' under his breath as he glared at his partner, "Is it real?"

"Some people did, like your Daddy. Some people." Jack answered as Ianto swallowed and coughed, his chicken sandwich stuck, "Lots. We are all sad and when this is over there will be a special party for them to let them know we love them and miss them, OK?"

The kids all nodded as they agreed it was a good idea and Ianto reached out to take Rhiannon's hand as she took a deep breath.

Gwen finally remembered that Rhiannon had lost her husband the day before and her face started to fill with colour as she looked down at her plate, the way she had spoke to the little girl when she was clearly grieving had been terrible.

Rhys glared at her as he felt it too, his shame was in being with her when she had behaved like that.

"Well I am going to play with the trolleys now they are empty" Rhys said to Owen in a loud voice, "I bet I can push one faster than you along the back hallways."

As he had hoped, the children perked up and started to argue about the best way to do it, the decision that Stephen would be Owen's 'driver' and David would be Rhys' with Micha as the official timekeeper.

As they all took off Gwen started to help clear and she cleared her throat as she looked Rhiannon in the eye.

"I'm sorry" she said as Rhiannon turned to face her, "I…so much has happened in such a short time and…I have Rhys. I cried last night, snuggled with him thinking of our parents gone and…my god. Your children had lost their dad and they are still babies. The rest of their lives they will remember this. What a bitch I am. I am …I'm sorry. I forgot. I …you lost your husband. Here I am with my fella, cuddled, loved and comforted and …I don't need my boyfriend to remind me what a single minded bitch I can be and I really am sorry."

"His name was Johnny" Rhiannon said and her breath hitched as she turned back to the sink.

"Ianto told me that he loved you very much" Gwen said diplomatically, "Ianto said you had a nice home and Johnny did his best by you and the kids."

Rhiannon nodded and accepted the apology.

After all Ianto had already told her that Gwen was a bitch.

Can't change that I suppose.


	21. Chapter 21

21\. 1.15pm Day Two

Jack found Ianto sitting on the bed, as earlier stated.

The only difference from his statement of what he would be doing was that he was asleep.

Jack smiled as he gently removed the laptop, closing it as he placed it by the bed and pulled up the crocheted rug over Ianto's legs. The cast was already dirty. Scuffed and Jack could see a little piece chipped off. Barely a day old and it was looking like a cast ready to be removed at the end of a month long stint.

Ianto's head lolled and he took a deep breath, his forehead furrowing so Jack leaned in and kissed him then he leaned back as Ianto sighed softly and smiled as he settled.

The kids were yahooing faintly downstairs so Jack rose and walked down to watch. Work could wait, after all, they weren't going anywhere. Right?

Then a sensor pinged and Tosh called Owen over, Jack following as Rhys distracted the kids with the animals and the three agents leaned in for a look.

"Can't see, here" Owen muttered as he gently moved the car and they could see what was setting it off.

"Jack, Deer?"

"Yes Owen love?" Jack quipped, then pointed at the screen, "Yeah. See the patches of fur off their hides?"

"Fallout" Tosh said sadly, "Poor things are dying and don't even know it."

"What direction did they come from?" Jack demanded, "If they walked though fallout maybe we can…"

A loud rumbling noise followed by screaming had them all hurtling out in the foyer to see Ianto lying at the bottom of the stairs rolling into his side as Stephen screamed.

"Oh god, that bloody cast" Jack cried as he rushed towards him, "He fell down the fucking stairs!"

"My turn!" Stephen demanded and David argues that he wanted next turn.

"It's a…it's a…" Ianto rolled onto his back and roared with laughter, trying to get his breath back, "It's a two sided staircase, why not take either side?"

"I want your box!" David was pulling at him and Ianto rolled to his hands and knees, revealing the cardboard he had been sitting on.

"Right, remember to lean back." Ianto instructed as he grabbed a box off Stephen and limped back up the stairs, going to the one on the other side of the grand foyer.

He ripped the box flat and then sat down, holding a flap as he shuffled it off, then slid down with more thumping as he shot down the stairs yelling like a banshee.

"YES!" Stephen seized the box Ianto had now broken in and ran up the race David on the other side, the kids all excited and laughing as Ianto rolled to the middle of the floor and star-fished.

"I think I broke my arse" Ianto said to no one in particular, "Always wanted to try that though. That and skydiving. Seems that is out of the question for now but I can tick one off."

"Really" Jack grinned done at him, "You Jones Ianto Jones, are a maniac."

"Oh, so you won't be taking a turn then sir?" Ianto asked with wide eyes and Jack grinned as Owen's yodel split the air.

Ianto twisted to watch as the medic careened down the stairs with a look of total childish glee, slamming into the wall at the bottom as the marble helped him slide across the floor as well.

Owen laughed as he flopped on the floor and Rhys grabbed the cardboard to go up with Micha.

"You OK?" Jack asked softly as he helped Ianto to his feet.

"We lost contact with the northern cell" Ianto said softly, "There were almost thirty of them."

"Oh shit" Jack sighed, "What does the Valiant say?"

"They were hoping it was a power issue but satellite photos show fire" Ianto whispered as he glanced at Tosh who was standing nearby, "Looks like another faction tried to overthrow them."

"Shit" Jack repeated, "We knew this might happen. Those desperate enough will start to go crazy. Attack and pillage."

"Yeah" Ianto stepped back and glanced at Tosh again as she stepped closer, "And they will head this way, right?"

"If they keep going in the same direction they have been…yeah. They will reach here sooner or later." She said softy as she joined the conversation.

"ETA?" Ianto addressed her directly.

"We have two days, maybe three" she confirmed and Ianto walked off muttering about supplies as Jack stared after him.

Two days?

The air would not be clear enough by then to move.

Even as the marauders were killing themselves slowly by moving freely in the fallout, the air remained deadly.

In a week those men would be dead, like those after the livestock yesterday.

But it was a week too long if they would be here in two days.

Jack followed Ianto, knowing he was probably already chewing on a plan.

Liking it or not was another thing.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. 5.30pm DAY TWO

Jack felt he had given Ianto enough time to chew over whatever he was thinking and he found him sitting in a library staring into space with paper scattered about.

"Hey" Jack said softly, kneeling by his chair, "Tea is almost ready. Tosh and Owen took the spare car out for a spin but found ….what."

"Spare car" Ianto said softly, "That's what I've been doing."

Jack took a chair and pulled it close so he could sit with his hands on Ianto's knees. He then waited, knowing Ianto had thought of a plan, had chewed on it and was ready to explain.

"It will take most of tomorrow to do and …I don't know if we have time" Ianto sighed, "Not really."

"Let's walk it through" Jack said softly, "I know you are working it out in your head."

"OK. We spend two hours packing. We pack our electronics, personals and food for the animals…we can't leave them." Ianto said, "Then we eat some more of the food we can't take and we rest. Gain the energy we will need tomorrow."

"OK babe, so let's say we all get up at 7am and move forward" Jack frowned.

"OK. 7am, breakfast and explaining to everyone else. 8am, we help everyone else pack and prepare, talk with Owen and Rhys who will want to argue about it." Ianto said as he tapped the pad he had been holding, "9am we start packing things into the tent what we are taking with us."

"Hold on sweetheart, take it back a step for me" Jack said softly, "How are we moving?"

"Oh." Ianto looked surprised at the question and his frown was adorable, "I forgot to explain. Sorry Cariad. Anyway, the truck Rhys was driving is refrigerated. Right?"

"Yeah" Jack nodded as he recalled Rhys telling them that at the dinner table earlier.

"I remembered us saying to the kids about the vacuum in the freezer and realised the back of the truck is airtight." Ianto said slowly "If we can get everyone in the back of the truck they are airtight too."

Jack leaned back with a nod to show he was still listening.

"The problem will be Owen mostly. Gwen will make Rhys agree but Owen will be the one" Ianto sighed, "He doesn't realise that you will come back. He will work out first that someone has to drive the truck to a rendezvous spot and that person will get poisoning. Likely deadly. Owen will want to."

"I will have to explain about my gift, or we trick them so they don't realise until it's done" Jack nodded then motioned for him to continue.

"We get everyone in and go to an agreed spot, likely the main square" Ianto sighed, "We will be announcing ourselves to anyone still alive out there and the Valiant will only have a small window to get us. Bar a roadblock between here and there, a flat tyre, etc."

"OK, go back to the plan, we can run the Murphy's Laws after" Jack nodded.

"So, 9am we fill one side of the tent like I said. By 10am we are ready to prep the kids. While the kids are occupied getting the animals ready you slip out in a hazmat suit and get the truck. By 10.20ish we are filling the truck in the hazmat suits. The truck is backed into the tent and the tent sealed around it, we have sprayed it down and the kids are told not to touch the sides. We move quickly so the air isn't compromised too much. Then we are ready for the real show. . Kids and animals in, we load the last of the other things and the other members. Noon we eat and by 1pm we roll out. I will go in the front with you in the hazmat suit. We have …shit. We need to make an inner tent in the back of the truck, that can be done in transit I guess. So it the back doors are opened by a third party they are sealed."

"Agreed" Jack said as he leaned forward again, patting Ianto's knee to calm him, "So the second hazmat suit is for Owen who will be between the inner bubble and the doors. Last line of defence if we are ambushed"

"Yeah, only two suits means…."

"I go without and suck it up" Jack nodded. "How do you get Owen to agree?"

"Lie" Ianto said flatly after a few minutes. "We tell him I'm swapping out of the suit to give it to you and he is already in the back waiting to help me up, we simply lock him in. He'll be pissed but he'll live. I think its best we do it that way or too much time will be wasted arguing about a pointless step that has to go that way in the end."

Jack laughed softly as he saw it all play out.

"OK. Pros….we all live. Cons. Truck fails, I die before we get there but you shot-gunning will help with that, others stop us at gunpoint….you stay hidden so if I am shot you continue …." Jack surmised, "Might work babe. We get to the Valiant, we get above the fallout and we live."

"Well, most of us will" Ianto whispered, "I will see you die."

"Momentarily" Jack grimaced.

"A single heartbeat is too much" Ianto snapped, "God. For this to work I have to make you suffer."

"For the children to survive, for you to survive I will suffer gladly Ianto."

Jack had never meant it so much.

For Ianto he would die a thousand times over.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. 6.30pm DAY TWO

Tea was early as the kids were tired, a blessing as Jack settled at the head of the table and placed his hand on the piece of paper Ianto's timeframe was written on. With the kids in the bathroom preparing to go to bed early they could talk freely.

"We have a plan" he said calmly as cups of coffee were placed down and everyone turned to listen, "Ianto?"

Ianto laid it out…the abridged version without the Captain dying and Owen tricked but you get the idea.

Gwen immediately started pulling at Rhys' arm "I think we should stay here, I don't want to go. What if we can't get there?"

"We've thought of contingencies" Jack said boldly, "We have plans for that. Tosh and Stephen will work remote cars ahead to check the area is clear, Owen will work a drone. We will see about half a mile down the road before we even get near an ambush or roadblock and can have time to either floor it and smash through or use an alternate plan."

"I have an idea on that, will talk to you after in case you don't want it as an option" Ianto said softly, turning to look at Owen who raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"I still think our best bet is to wait it out" Gwen said, "These…Valiant people…"

"Unit" Tosh said softly, "It's Unit."

"Not….really" Ianto grimaced and Jack snorted.

"It has been …ah….requisitioned." Jack grinned, "I have control and once we are on board I will be the Captain of the craft. Torchwood Cardiff will own that boat!"

Ianto smiled as Tosh looked at him for confirmation and her face softened, "So…Unit will have to salute and lick my boots?"

"Well, I would prefer those knee highs you have but beggars can't be choosers I guess" Ianto replied then slapped his hand over his mouth as Jack roared with laughter.

"I know what you meant darling, but Goddess saves, I just got the image of you in them standing there snarling down at a minion. Goddess, that does things to me." Jack purred.

"Stop it!" Ianto blushed, "Me sister doesn't need to know about your … proclivities!"

Rhiannon laughed as she watched Ianto blush and then look at Jack with open affection as Jack raised Ianto's hand and kissed the knuckles gently.

"Gwen, if you want to stay, by all means stay" Rhiannon said to her, "My kids go with me brother, like me! He will die before he lets my babies have a moment of danger. I now believe Alice's …well. Father, let's all let it go. We all know who we are here. I believe that Alice's father would do the same with Stephen!"

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "My family are my world."

Jack glanced at Ianto and saw only grim determination as he glanced down at the list so Jack went back to it.

"So, there is a list for each of us, including our timeframes to get each task done" Jack said as he slid the carefully written sheets to each person but held back on Rhys' and Gwen's. Rhys reached out for the one with his name on it and picked it up. Jack removed his hand so only Gwen's remained.

"Those kids come first Gwen" Rhys said firmly, "We are all family here. If you've missed that fact I don't know what else to say."

She reached out and took hers from the table with a look of woe.

"I can pack up my stuff tonight" Tosh said gleefully, "Help the kids tomorrow?"

"Yes. I need Rhiannon helping with the main move, she knows what they do and don't need better than anyone else but we don't want them to worry. I don't want them to know until it happens so they don't have time to panic or get scared about it" Ianto said, "I want them to have a good night's sleep."

"We all need one" Jack said as he pushed away from the table. I suggest we all retire for a while, dicuss, dismiss or add. We all need to be on the same page tomorrow. No stuff ups or changes. We will be on the clock."

"Ianto?" Jack said as they started to move away, "Your idea?"

"Yeah, Owen" Ianto said and the three moved into a huddle.

"I want an explosive charge on your drone that we send up tomorrow. Also one of the cars. I want something that might clear a roadblock or…those who made it" Ianto explained, "I don't want Rhia or Gwen to know. Rhia would worry that we blow something up and Gwen would want to use it before considering other options."

"Well, we could shove her out to reason with them" Owen muttered, "Maybe after a while with her they will all commit hari-kari and we can just drive past."

Ianto giggled as he slapped at Owen and Owen looked at his friend with the realisation that they really were good friends. He enjoyed this Welshman's humour and reactions to him.

Bugger it took this to make him see.

Also…

He knew they had something up their sleeve but he had learnt long ago not to ask that bloody fool of a captain what he was up to.

He would never do them wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. 8.00pm DAY TWO

I feel like an old man, in bed with the sun still setting" Jack snorted as he settled into the bed next to Ianto.

"I know we said it's to conserve the fuel and no lights so as not go advertise our position but really, I am so bloody tired, wish I could sleep deeply" Ianto yawned, "Keep drifting, half-pie listening for sounds."

"I'm sorry I overruled you on the night shift but I could see you were hurting" Jack whispered softly as he let his hand rub small circles on Ianto's hip, "Besides. We both know tomorrow I need you functioning on all levels for me. For us sweetling."

"I know Cariad" Ianto sighed, his lips finding Jack's throat as Jack pulled him tighter. "I love you Jax."

Jack closed his eyes as he held his love tightly, revelling in the warmth of his soft body and Ianto hummed as he nuzzled against his neck.

"Uncle?"

"David?" Ianto turned his head to find his nephew by the bed, then rolled to face him.

"Micha is crying, Mama is in the bed with her coz she thinks we can't keep the baby rabbits. They're called kits ya know" David stage whispered, "We are keeping them too, right?"

"Yes love, they are already in a travel cage, right?" Ianto yawned and settled back as Jack spooned against him. "Their mama is feeding them and we are feeding her and if and when we leave they will come with."

"OK" David sloped off, the black cape flapping and Jack sighed.

"Poor little buggers" he said as he now rubbed Ianto's stomach, "They are so scared and being so brave."

"Yeah, Gwen could learn a thing or two" Ianto frowned, so bloody fed up. "I thought we locked that fucking door."

Jack slid from the bed and crept over, doing just that then shot back to the bed noting the chill in the air.

"Fuck, cold feet" Ianto grunted as he rubbed his own back against Jack's and Jack cuddled beck into the warm spot.

"Can't sleep" Ianto grunted after a while, "Brain box overflowing."

"Come on sweetheart" Jack crooned, his hand sliding into the PJs and he palmed his love, gently tugging as Ianto leaned back and groaned, then Jack slid their PJs down and rubbed his hard-on between Ianto's cheeks.

Jack expertly twisted his wrist in just the right way as Ianto started to buck and writhe, letting Jack's dick find the cavern between his legs, rubbing his nob against Ianto's balls.

They rocked and sighed softly as they both sought some release from their nerves and Ianto was first to cum in Jack's hand, grunting as he ground against him and Jack barked softly as he followed, splashing the arse and thighs of his beloved.

Ianto lay gasping at the suddenness and violence of the act as Jack reach for the t-shirt he had dropped by the bed and wiped them both clean, then dropped it again.

"Better?" Jack whispered as he began the lazy rubbing of Ianto's stomach again.

"Mmmmmmarvelous" Ianto purred and Jack kissed his neck as he tried to encourage him to sleep.

Ianto's breathing lengthened, deepened and then a soft snore as Jack eased him onto his back and he rose to get a cloth to clean them both more thoroughly, then after a moment of 'sweetling watching' he stole down the hallway to listen to the house, glad to hear them all at peace.

He checked on Stephen and found the cats in the bed, all three heads swivelling to stare at him and he raised a hand in apology, shutting the door before a giggle could burst out. If there was one thing he had learnt about these aliens it was their lack of humour if it was about themselves.

He listened to the door where Rhiannon's voice was softly singing a lullaby and he then went down to find Alice sitting at the screens filling her nails.

"OK love?" he whispered.

"Yeah, is Stephen asleep?"

"Three cat squish" Jack confirmed, "Big day tomorrow, want me to take a few hours?"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Go on, go cuddle the boy" Jack nodded, "I'll wake Owen soon enough."

Jack watched her go and grinned as he thanked the gods for sparing her and his lovely grandson.

He settled to watch the deer walking across the car park in the night vision and checked the clock.

He would wake Owen at 1am and go back to bed, hopefully Ianto would sleep a little without him in the bed with his 51st century hormones making Ianto's dick twitch.

Although to be fair….

Ianto's accent was a fair weapon too.

END DAY TWO


	25. Chapter 25

25\. 4am DAY THREE

"Jack?"

Jack grunted and rolled as Ianto shoved at him then blearily opened an eyelid to look at his bed mate.

"I need to pee" Ianto hissed and Jack moved, now aware that he had Ianto's arm pinned beneath him.

"Sorry love" Jack yawned, then went back to sleep as Ianto limped to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Jack woke to Ianto's hand cupping his cheek as he whispered his name.

Ianto pressed his mouth to Jack's. Jack's tongue caressed Ianto's lips, softly, gently in reply as he was suddenly wide awake with a Welshman on top of him. The feel of his mouth on Jack's made him hungry; He wanted more. Jack parted his lips and Ianto's tongue slipped in, exploring the contours of his mouth.

Kissing Jack was like an explosion in Ianto's mouth. It set every nerve on edge. Ianto's palm slipped down to between them, where Ianto could feel his cock straining against the material of the PJs, matching Ianto's.

Jack pushed him backwards, rolling them as his hands wrapped around Ianto's waist.

His breath was on Jack's face, hot and unsteady. Enjoying the power Ianto had over his lover's body, he slid the PJs open slowly, feeling that huge cock of his jump in response.

Ianto wrapped his palm around it, amazed at how big it was every time. A low, guttural moan escaped Jack's throat. He tipped his head back, pushing his muscular body against his hard-on.

Burying his face into Jack's neck, the feather soft trail of kisses Ianto left there made Jack's toes curl in pleasure. Ianto's lips moved down, pressing against the gentle piece of skin at the collarbone.

Jack's breathing grew erratic. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take. One of his hands slid into the top of Ianto's shirt, his fingers moved expertly over a nipple, squeezing the nub and teasing it between his fingers.

It stiffened with his touch, driving Ianto crazy.

 _He was on fire here._

"You're so perfect Ianto" Jack whispered.

The other hand moved around Ianto's hips and thighs before stopping on the most sensitive spot between his arse cheeks. His thumb glided over the thin cotton, massaging the hole in slow circular motions along with the seam to the PJs. Ianto jerked in response to the shockwaves it sent through his body.

Jack's fingers moved up, until they were caught in the waistband of Ianto's PJs. That's where he stopped, like he was silently asking for permission.

Ianto's breath hitched.

This fabric was the one last boundary between them and Ianto nodded in reply.

Jack inched the material down Ianto's legs. Impatient, Ianto kicked them to the floor of the room as they flapped on the cast and Jack grinned.

The musky smell of excitement filled the room and Jack's breathing was heavy now. He stared at Ianto's engorged dick like a hungry man about to enjoy a feast.

One of his lubed fingers dipped into Ianto's hole. Ianto whimpered. Another finger slipped in, both of them curling inside him. Ianto was panting now, the momentum building up in his body.

Ianto was about to explode. All they could hear was their heavy breathing. Waves of desire shot through Ianto and his hips bucked on their own, moving in rhythm with his hand. Jack's breath tickled Ianto's skin. He was as turned on as Ianto was.

Getting Ianto off was getting _him_ off.

"Oh my God," Ianto gasped. "Ohhh..."

His hand sped up.

Ianto whimpered and grabbed at jack's butt cheek and gasped.

"I'm coming, Jack...fuck, I'm coming," Ianto panted.

"You like that, huh?" Riding the blissful waves, Ianto could only nod in reply

The tip of Jack's dick glistening with precum.

Ianto bit his lip and look up at Jack, "I want you to fuck me Jack."

His eyes darkened, his cock quivering against Ianto's hip cheek at the sound of those words. "Right now?"

Ianto snorted. He couldn't wait to feel Jack inside him. Jack's hands tightened on Ianto's waist, his fingers biting into the bare flesh of Ianto's hips.

He nuzzled Ianto's earlobe. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah," Ianto breathed.

The fact Ianto was well lubed helped Jack ease into him. He took it slow, each touch building the anticipation. His dick pushed against Ianto's prostate carefully. Once he had burrowed in Ianto could feel him grow rock hard again inside him, stretching the contours of his arse.

"Is this okay?" He breathed the words in Ianto ear, slipping his dick a little further into that sweet warmth.

"Harder."

Another thrust, this time deeper. Ianto moaned in response his fingers mindlessly clutched the sheet. He needed something- _anything -_ to ground him from the onslaught Jack was unleashing onto his body.

"Fuckkkk," Ianto moaned the words, half-conscious he was even speaking.

Jack buried himself up into Ianto, and Ianto felt the walls of his arse stretch to accommodate the full width of his cock.

"I've wanted to fuck you for so long," Jack whispered. "I missed you."

Ianto moaned in response. Each stroke of Jack's cock was bringing him closer to another orgasm, until he was finally crying for release, every nerve in his body exploding in a downpour of fiery sensations.

Kissing Ianto's neck, he slid out tenderly. Between Ianto's thighs was a sticky mess, the front of his PJ top soaking wet.

Ianto didn't care.

For the first time in forever, he was happy.

They had time to drift together, satiated and relaxed before the day of madness had to begin.


	26. Chapter 26

26\. 7.00am DAY THREE

Everyone was up, eating as the kids argued over the boxes they had seen in the hallway.

"We're using them for something" Tosh said and they drooped.

"After breakfast you can help your mother with a wee project" Ianto told them, "We are going to look at how tidy things are, pack some things away and then maybe later we can have a wee go at the remote control stuff left over from surveillance."

Happy children started talking again and Rhiannon nodded her thanks to her brother as Gwen sniffed at the milk.

"I think it's off" she muttered. "Gone sour."

"Shouldn't have looked at it then" Owen muttered and Ianto snorted into his own milk, then choked.

Gwen looked up and then her face changed. Before Ianto could intervene she shot back, "When we leave I want fresh milk. We are going to risk our lives today, there better be good food wherever we end up tonight! Well those of us who make it!"

David dropped his spoon and sat bolt upright as she looked triumphantly across the table, directly at Ianto who exploded, reaching across the table and slapping the glass of juice from her hand as he snarled into her face, "Finished? Wanna go wash your face in the bog? Maybe I can help you."

Rhys stood and grabbed her under the arm, dragging her from the room as Ianto sat back down and cleared his throat, "Sorry 'bout that. Appears my Bitch Filter is as faulty as hers this morning."

Owen was the first to laugh, slapping the table as he pointed at Ianto, "Wash her face in the bog!"

Stephen started to giggle as well, then Micha joined in and then they were all laughing as Ianto finally joined in at his own expense.

"Come on, leave Rhys to sort her" Rhiannon said as she rose and ruffled Ianto's hair, "Ya bloody hoodlum."

Ianto grinned up at her as she impulsively leaned down and kissed his forehead before moving off then Ianto looked at the children that were waiting patiently.

"We are bugging out" Ianto finally said. "Was gonna be a surprise for you. But there ya go."

The kids all gasped.

"I am going to task you with the animals. All back into their cages please, I want them ready to go" Ianto demanded and they shot off excitedly. Stephen hung back.

"We can't stay a few more days?" he asked softly, "Just to rest?"

"No darling" Alice spoke, "Time is against us, as Granny used to say."

He nodded and left the room as Jack let his breath out.

"Well, since the cat is out of the bag we might as well start" Ianto said as they all started to move, the long day ahead sure to be a trial.

Rhys had pulled Gwen into a side room and although they couldn't hear the exact words, the growl was clear, as were her whines of apology, then the door slammed open.

"Well, you make your mind up soon lady!" Rhys roared as he strode out into the hallway where Ianto and Jack stopped with shock, "And you know something missy? I don't think I give two fucks what you decide. I'm with the boys!"

"Er…there is always room for one more" Jack leered suggestively and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him" Ianto said as he patted Rhys' arm, "He's all talk. The bed isn't actually that big, not with his ego in there already."

Rhys blinked, then deflated as he smiled and moved off to start his list.

Ianto considered going to talk to Gwen but the feeling that he might want to take that swing held him back. He motioned for Jack to go instead but Jack shook his head.

"She has to learn sooner or later" Jack said softly, "Sink or swim. And swimming means with fishes bigger than yourself."

"God, I just wish I could have a bath" Ianto groaned as they started down the hall, "This bloody cast is a bastard."

"Aw, come on. A few more days and Owen can check, it might be OK to come off" Jack soothed, "It can't itch already."

"I know" Ianto pouted, "Silly but I can imagine it already pongs. I know…I know it isn't but my mind is still seeing problems with everything."

"Oh babe" Jack soothed, "When we are up there, I will cut the fucking thing off myself if you promise to stay off it for a day or so then, deal?"

"Promise?" Ianto's pout was both childish and adorable as Jack hugged him and their kiss was full of promise.

"Oi, get a fucking room" Owen snarked as he passed with a crate. "Enough to choose from around here."

"Fuck off, gonna get a spaceship!" Ianto replied gleefully and Jack laughed as he watched Owen slow then stall before spinning to look at them with an open mouth.

Jack couldn't wait.

He was going to space again.

With his own companion.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the last posting but our power has only just come back on, entire top of SI was knocked out Grrrr


	27. Chapter 27

27\. 8.00am DAY THREE

The crates and boxes were stacking up on one side of the plastic tent as Jack and Ianto went over it one more time, both double checking their suits.

Owen closed the door and gave the thumbs up though the glass, then watched as the two men walked out of the ten and closed it, heading towards the refrigerated truck in the Hazmat suits.

Soon the truck was moving back with Ianto giving hand signals to Jack and it was gracefully slipped into the tent and Ianto gave a thumbs up to stop. The hiss of airbrakes as the big rig settled the signal to Owen to appear at the window again, watching to make sure they were still OK.

Then both men slipped into the tent and started sealing the tent around the back of the truck and opened a couple of oxygen bottles. Ianto sank to his knees to seal along the bottom, making sure they were airtight before thumbs up at Owen and Owen nodded to Tosh who ticked it off the list. Then they started to spray the back of the truck down with the garden sprayers before opening it to find it was airtight as expected, the soft whoosh of air stale but OK.

They waited until the oxygen bottles were depleted and sealed a final small hole near the roof of the truck and checked the air with Geiger meters.

Then they removed the hazmat suits as the door swung open and Owen shot into the tent to help pack the back of the truck.

"I need to fix this end for Janet" Owen explained, and they nodded as they moved things and arranged them.

"So, you OK driving this Ianto?" Owen frowned, "Bugger Rhys is too big for the suits."

"Yeah" Ianto shrugged, "You and I have this Owen."

"Yeah" Owen grinned happily. "Jack in the back here as the gunman."

Ianto knew it was something that was going to be between them over the deception but he couldn't risk Owen. Not their medic. If it all went tits up, they would need him.

"Right, let's go over it again" Gwen said sternly as if she were in charge and Jack stole a glance at Ianto's bland face.

"We are in the back, hidden behind the boxes, right?" she demanded and Owen nodded as the others stopped to listen as well, "Then Owen, you lead Janet in so she is near the doors and then once she is tethered you swap with Jack. Jack will sit in here by the doors in case we care taken so when they open the doors they will meet a weevil and a pissed off captain"

"And the boxes will hide us, act as a wall if they fire into the truck and we will be safe from bullets coz they can't get through all the boxes" Stephen said calmly.

"Yes darling" Alice smiled, "We will be safe."

Jack nodded and simply chose not to correct Owen with regard to the last part of the plan. Like Ianto had said as they had cuddled in bed discussing it…Owen can be sour afterwards but safe.

He was too important.

"OK?" Jack asked softly and Ianto nodded as he ran over the mental list that differed from what they had told the others, then he slid off to a side room as his hands started to shake.

"Ianto?" Jack had followed him and closed the door as Ianto spun to look at him.

"So many factors, possible variations I've not thought of" Ianto said softly as he let Jack move into his personal space, "Jesus Jack, we can't fuck this up."

Jack's answer was a kiss, long and full of passion as he plastered Ianto against the wall, then he pulled back to look into his eyes, "Then don't fuck it up Tiger."

Ianto smiled softly, his face softening as he sighed and let their heads fall together, drawing strength in the moment of silence. It's only been three days since it all went tits up. Who would have thought in such a short time so much could happen.

If nothing else comes out of this, at least they were past the 'Lisa' thing. Ianto finally accepted that Jack had forgiven him.

"Come on Cariad" he finally sighed, "Let's go get this done."

They walked back out to see Owen was moving things into place, his quiet way of commanding not lost on them as Gwen was even lifting and carrying without realising she was actually doing something other than whinging.

Ianto checked how far they had come and was pleasantly surprised to see they were ahead of schedule.

"How about we stop for a snack?" he said and everyone turned to look at him.

"One last feed before we set out, then a picnic in the back of the truck while in transit. We get away sooner then, we are at the rendezvous point sooner." He suggested and everyone nodded.

"We can get rid of the last of the food we can't take then" Rhiannon agreed as she looked to Rhys, "Come on big man, you know how to make potato salad? Leftover can be eaten in the truck then."

As they settled for their last meal in this house Ianto reached under the table and let his hand slide onto Jack's knee.

It took a moment for Jack to recognise something he had learned a long time ago.

Ianto tapped out the Morse Code with a finger as Jack leaned back to listen to his silent orders being given by the only man he felt comfortable following…without his own blue box.

Be strong.

Get it done.

I love you.


	28. Chapter 28

28\. 11.00am – DAY THREE

They were ready to proceed and now Ianto was calculating the air in the back with Tosh, in case they needed to reassess the times.

"Another twenty minutes to be safe" Ianto muttered, "Means we can sit and wait for up to an hour and a half into the agreed envelope in which Valiant scoops us up."

"How much over the agreed is that?" Tosh asked and Gwen's head whipped back and forth as she tried to understand their partial sentences.

"An hour over agreed" Ianto confirmed, "Means problems either way are allowed for."

"Good" Tosh said as she slapped shut her laptop and sat back with a groan.

"Right. I suggest we take these twenty minutes to recheck the rooms. Are all the baths drained? Are all the lights off?" Jack asked and everyone moved off as Ianto closed his laptop, placing it into the small crate that would ride in the front of the truck.

"You need to rest your eyes" Jack said softly, "You got enough dust and shit in them when it all came down to last a lifetime."

"Actually, they were fine until that weevil pulled me out. Like…a little bubble." Ianto smiled, "I still can't believe how fortunate I was. Like…this Tiger may have used up some of his nine lives already."

"As long as you have a few more because I'm not ready to let you go yet" Jack said as he sat on the arm of the chair and placed his arm across Ianto's shoulder as he hugged him.

"I know I'm stressing" Ianto sighed, "I just…this is it. The next three hours are going to be the main event."

"We'll be fine, we'll get it done and tonight we sleep in the sky" Jack crooned, "Castless of course."

Ianto laughed as he looked up at him and Jack stole a kiss.

"Sorry" Rhiannon said from the doorway and Jack smiled.

"That's alright pretty lady, I got my sugar for the next push" Jack said as he rose and walked out, leaving the siblings to talk.

"You OK?" she asked and Ianto laughed as he patted his knee. She laughed as well as she settled on it, his arms snaking around to hug her.

"I'm way too big for this" she scolded.

"Nonsense, if I can nurse Jack I can nurse you, have you seen the size of that man's lovely arse?" Ianto quipped and she leaned against him as she laughed softly.

"I see you with him and I am so happy for you" she whispered, "I never thought of you with a fella but…I see it. The way he looks at you, to you. I am happy for you."

"He…well. OK. Just us?" Ianto whispered, "Sometimes I could take a hammer and bash his head in!"

She snorted with mirth.

"But there are times…times I see him and my heart stops dead in me chest. Like a real sold whack" Ianto gushed, "And it doesn't restart until he looks at me and smiles."

"Sappy git" she snorted.

"Yeah!" Ianto squeezed, "Right sappy. Again, never thought."

"You're up to something mister" she finally said what she had come in for and it was a relief as he knew it was only that, "What are you doing?"

"Changing the game" Ianto replied, "Owen is gonna be pissed and you might have to cover the kid's ears but Jack and I can't tell the others because Owen would try to fight it."

"But it has to be done?"

"Yes Rhi-rhi. It is the only way" Ianto rubbed his face against her, "The safest way for everyone else."

"Everyone else" she repeated, "What about you?"

"Rhia. I died a long time ago. You know that." He said softly as he let his head fall back against the chair, "Each day, week, year since has been a blessing. I always wondered why. Why I was spared at the last minute and now I know. It was for this."

"How can you be so sure!" she demanded.

"Because I saw her" Ianto hissed, "The lady. The same lady from that day in the park when I fell. That lady who seemed to catch me and only my leg was broken. Da was so drunk. We both know I should have died from a fall that high, goddess only knows why he had me at the top of the fort like that. It was barely a month later Dickie Harrison did die from that height."

"I remember you saying there was a Golden Lady." Rhiannon struggled to remember, "You said she was all in gold."

"No. She WAS gold" Ianto sighed, "Like…Goldfinger. Her hair flowed like liquid, her eyes were white light. She was the …gods. What did she call herself. I saw her again in the …terrorist attack at Canary Warf only she was running and didn't stop. I followed her and found a way out."

"A wolf" Rhiannon said as she remembered more clearly what her baby brother, barely four years old had sobbed in the ER.

"Yes!" Ianto grinned, "The Bad Wolf! That's it. I saw her three days ago. When the bomb went off, I was deep underground where there was no light. No way light could permeate that far. Yet, when the blast hit, the light was blinding. I heard her whispering that there was life. She said "Where there is death I bring life" or something like that. I knew, I know deep in me waters Rhiannon, this is why she saved me. I have to stand with Jack, we have to do this together."

"I believe you" she assured him, "Didn't I back then?"

"Yeah" he smiled and he was her little brother, her poor little brother that bore the brunt of their Da's anger. Her heart twisted as she stroked his face.

"Funny though. Wolf. Your middle name is Blaidd. Wolf" she said as she rose to go check the kids.

"Maybe it takes one to know one" he said cryptically as he rose to follow.

His shoulders stooping slightly to take on the appearance of another sheep.


	29. Chapter 29

29\. 12.25pm DAY THREE

Time to go.

Ianto nervously watched Jack as he walked around laughing and talking with Owen as he assured him yet again that he knew how to administer iodine pills if they were needed to counteract radiation poisoning.

"Owen, stop thinking the worst!" Jack scolded, "We might not meet a roadblock, might not get hijacked goddess forgive we might not even have a breach that kills everyone!"

"Smartarse motherfucker" Owen muttered, his gleeful grin betraying his humour.

"OK, Everyone is ready to get in. Owen, go get Janet…wait. You need me to check that suit, can't once we start anything. Janet might lunge and break the seal on the tent!" Ianto said suddenly and Owen nodded as the hazmat suits were zipped up.

Once you have Janet tethered you can hop out and I'll get in" Jack grinned and Owen gave a thumbs up as he went to get the happily sedated weevil.

Jack and Ianto quickly sealed the back compartment with the gaffer tape and plastic, blowing a kiss to the children. Owen returned and looked at it with a nod of satisfaction. Janet was like a happy little dog going on a drive, eagerly jumping up to sniff the area set out for her. Owen knelt to tie her in and watched as Jack followed Ianto out of the back and he suddenly knew. He rose to shout but the doors were slamming shut.

"Sorry Owen" the coms crackled, "Only way. We need you. The kids need you. You know I will be OK. Ianto will make sure of it."

"Fuck you Jack, you bastard. You fucking bastard!" Owen roared with anger as he slapped at the doors with a sob.

"Sorry" Ianto's voice was faint, his sorrow evident, "It was my idea. Me and Jack can do this. Besides, it was you or me. I couldn't have accepted you in danger, not even for a moment. I love you ya silly bastard."

"Fuck you" Owen sobbed as he sank to his knees and the engine roared to life.

The truck swayed gently as they took off and Owen slid to his arse, sitting there opposite a confused weevil who was still wondering why his jumpsuit was so much weirder than hers.

"Uncle, we have to get the remotes going!" Stephen called out and Owen shook himself from his grief, picking up the remote control and lifting the small helicopter into the sky to scout ahead as Stephen's car whizzed along with Tosh's.

Owen wished he could wipe his face, his tears wet on his cheeks as he watched the screen for any signs of danger.

"Nearing the main gates" Ianto said softly and Owen nodded even though he couldn't see him, the helicopter moving past the gates to the world beyond and the truck easily slammed through the gates like they weren't there, Jack glancing at Ianto as he gripped the seat silently.

They headed into the village and the tyres crunched over the gravel pathway into the square. Ianto's hand slid across the seat to hold Jack's hand as they drew to a stop and Ianto checked the coordinates.

"We're here" he said softly into the coms for those inside then Jack nodded and Ianto picked up the laptop, contacting the Valiant to say they were waiting for them, then they settled back.

"You have to wait longer" Ianto said after a while, "Damn. You should have reminded me of that. You will die longer."

"Only until we are safe" Jack assured him, "Then a reset and I'm good to go."

"Still. If they are late you will have to suffer" Ianto snarled, "Damn. I should have waited."

"And we might have…"

"Company" Owen cut off their conversation as the coms burst into life, "They are coming from past the bridge over there."

"ETA?"

"Ten minutes?" Owen estimated roughly, "Shit."

"Valiant in coming" Ianto said calmly, "ETA also eight to ten minutes."

"Shit storm in three, two one then?" Owen asked, "Don't tell me someone else is gonna shoot you before I can, that's not fair!"

"Settle down then" Ianto snarled, "I see them. Look, on the bridge. So much for ten minutes."

They could see four people approaching, their manner seemed cautious as they started across the curved walkway and their rifles were also visible, pointed at the truck.

"Shit" Owen huffed, "Not good."

Jack slid from the truck as Ianto hissed at him not to.

"Hi. Lovely day" Jack grinned, "I've lost my dog. Little terrier thing, called Owen. Have you seen him. Yappy little bastard"

"OI!" Owen blustered over the coms.

"Stay right there!" one of the men demanded, raising his shotgun and pointing it at Jack as he slammed the door shut to protect Ianto. The small remote control car rolled to a stop behind the men and Owen moved his hand to the detonator, knowing Jack would gave the signal if it got to that point.

"I'm not going anywhere" Jack smiled as he canted his had, "Well, not for another couple of minutes. Got a ride coming."

The men looked at him and then looked around him into the cab. "What the fuck is he wearing?"

"Ianto has allergies" Jack shrugged, "You know how it is. Gotta be careful these days."

"Wait, who are you waiting for?" another asked, cocking the gun.

Then there was a loud growling as large engines whined and the Valiant suddenly broke through the clouds as she descended to hover over them.

The spaceship seemed to fill the sky as its landing lights blinked in warning.

Jack grinned as he pointed up, "Them."


	30. Chapter 30

30\. 1.30pm - DAY THREE

The truck swayed and Rhiannon held her children tightly to her as Gwen screamed and pulled at Rhys.

"Get a fucking grip!" Tosh snarled as she swung, the slap loud in the small space, "We're being lifted you stupid bitch. The Valiant has hooked onto us and is lifting us into the hold."

The sound of the engines grew closer as they neared the hold doors and Owen wished he could see, watching Janet as she seemed to calm and listen with wonder as well.

Gwen sobbed as she clung to Rhys and he shook his head with disgust as they shook again then there was a bang as the truck was settled.

Owen waited nervously, then came to the doors and levelled the semiautomatic, glancing back at Tosh's pale face through the plastic.

Four sharp raps.

"What's the password" Gwen screamed and everyone winced at the tone then Owen turned to stare at her with incredulity.

"There is no password you stupid cow" Owen snarled, "What the fuck was that?"

Ianto and Jack were having the same conversation outside the truck, "Ianto?"

"Fuck, what?" Ianto stepped back and shrugged, then stepped forward again.

"Myfanwy?"

"Good enough for you twat?" Owen snarled and Rhiannon stepped closer to Gwen as she told Owen to open the doors, the kids were overheating in the tight space.

"It could be a trap, what if they are waiting to capture us?" Gwen whimpered.

"We give them you first and then out of pity they might let us go" Rhiannon replied sweetly and Alice snorted softly as she turned to Owen and nodded.

Owen relaxed and opened the lock, allowing the doors to open and Jack stood there grinning. "Welcome to Valiant III, this was commandeered from a Darlek invasion er…. a few Christmases back …so…um…did I tell you it's a real spaceship?"

Owen looked to the left and saw Ianto climbing out of the Hazmat suit so he stepped down and called back to the others to remember not to cross the yellow line he had drawn around Janet to indicate her reach.

Jack reached for Alice, lifting her down and then Stephen who hugged him tightly, "Thanks Granddad."

"Hey" Jack crooned, kissing him and then letting him run over to David who was looking around with awe.

"Uncle Ianto" he cried as he saw Ianto shooting his cuffs and he started to run.

Ianto stood as David ran for him and caught him, cuddling him as he looked around with wonder. Micha followed her brother as Rhiannon looked around with shock.

"Welcome to the Valliant III" an elderly lady said and Rhiannon could only gape as her majesty stepped forward and Jack sighed.

"Ah Lizzie, I wish I could kiss you but I'm contaminated" Jack said sadly, "We all need to scrub down and get fresh clothing on, then I want a cuddle young lady."

"Uncle Jack, you are such a flirt!" she giggled, "Go on. Your quarters are ready, but …that thing."

"Janet" Owen said, "She's mine."

"We have cells mum. She may be settled in there?" a solder asked.

"Lead, I'll follow with her" Owen waved a hand, "Give us a large berth thought, she will get you if she can and bite your fucking bits off."

"He's not exaggerating" Ianto said, "She is lethal to anyone not Torchwood. Owen you do realise this is her majesty the queen you're being a potty mouth in front of, right?"

Owen blinked, then shrugged.

She laughed as she waved a hand and said Uncle Jack had been much worse when imbibing at her wedding.

"Well, you know I was jealous" Jack pouted epically as she slapped at him.

"We will have your things transferred to your rooms, I see it is all clearly labelled" a young soldier said, "Anything else you need?"

"Somewhere to wash, then show us our rooms so we can calm down and maybe get a little nap before we have something to eat?" Jack said and Ianto nodded gratefully. It might only be early afternoon but to he was exhausted from the stress and the last few days were catching up quick.

"Right, Sir if you will follow me" a soldier said and they all stated to walk to their designated areas, Gwen trying to get close enough to speak to the queen but Rhys realised and yanked on her arm as he hissed at her to fucking behave.

"Alright Captain, this is your berth and Mister Jones…"

"Is berthing with me" Jack finished for him.

"Ah, it's a double berth as in one large bed sir" the soldier blustered, "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps you need to step onto the 21st century" Ianto interrupted angrily, "It's when everything changes. You have to be ready. Equality for all includes us Nancy boys ya know."

The soldier coloured and swiftly took off as Jack laughed softly. "That was mean."

"I'm tired, I stink and this cast is killing me. The thought of you hurting more pressing though."

"Yeah" Jack grunted, "They don't seem to have noticed."

"I have" Ianto pushed him towards the bathroom, "In the shower so we can wash it all away."

Jack nodded as he walked to the place of his next execution.

The radiation was already making him feel weak and he knew it was only a matter of time before the sickness took hold.

Time to reset.


	31. Chapter 31

31\. 3.30pm DAY THREE

Jack wearily climbed out of his clothes and groaned as he realised his Great Coat would have to be scarified to the contaminated pile, everything heading for the incinerators. Better safe than sorry and besides... He can get another coat. He can't get another Ianto.

Ever.

Ianto had started the shower and adjusted the water several times before satisfied and the wonderfully fluffy towels sat within reach of the door, robes on the back of the door forgotten as Ianto decided that maybe tonight he felt like sleeping naked beside his love.

Yeah.

Ianto glanced over at Jack who was forlornly stuffing the coat into the bag and smiled softly as he recalled the one he had taken from the bunker along with Jack's memory tin and shaving kit he knew had sentimental value.

He had searched for the little cufflinks Jack had sometimes worn and lamented those only to find them beside the bed that first night in the bug out house and he had kicked himself for not thinking they were already on his cuffs that day, Jack's good luck charms.

As quickly as his mind whispered to tell him the coat he was stuffing in the bag was just his spare and the original one Ianto had been mending that morning was still safe it fluttered away again, Jack's naked arse flashing as Jack bent down to hook an escaping sock.

Ianto undressed as well then hesitated, "Fuck. The cast."

Jack knelt and wrestled with it, breaking chunks off and then he pulled out the Swiss army knife and finished the job. A piece remained like a strange anklet where it had set harder that the rest and Jack was flagging. The radiation had started to seep into his bones and Ianto knew he was suffering, unable to forget his promise to remove the cast. Jack was many things but not a liar. He never broke a promise and Ianto reached out to hook Jack's chin, raising his face to look up at him from where he knelt.

"Fuck it, get in" Ianto could see the pain in Jack's face and couldn't care less about the stupid cast anymore, "It's gonna come off sooner or later."

Jack stumbled into the water and tipped his head back, enjoying the spray. He felt Ianto slide against his back and he sighed as he leaned back into his warmth. The lips kissing his neck making him go weak at the knees.

Ianto was swift and Jack only had time to grunt with surprise at the efficiency of it before the blade entered his heart and Ianto lowered the body to the floor of the shower, crooning as he stroked his face. Once he had him laid out he continued to scrub the body clean and then washed his hair, catching him as he gasped back to life and Jack stared up at him with relief.

"You are so good at that" he sighed.

"Don't tell Owen I am that efficient with a blade or he will be insufferable" Ianto sighed, "Ianto scissor hands….or Bladecleaner. The names would be endless."

As he had hoped, Jack laughed and shrugged off the death, rising to his feet so he could pull Ianto up as well, noting the way he was holding the ankle.

 _Not healed, huh? Looks like it is not causing any pain._

"Come one you" Jack leaned in and kissed him, "Bed calls."

"Promises, promises" Ianto quipped as he stared to turn to water off and then reached out to towel Jack dry.

"Oh no you don't" Jack scolded, "Tease."

Ianto laughed softly as he stepped got out, walking gracefully over to the bed and sitting down with a towel around his waist, another to dry his hair.

"Right, cast anklet off" Jack knelt down and now pulled at the wet plaster, pulling it away and used the wet towel to wipe away any flecks.

"Ah. Maybe now I can sleep. That was so damned uncomfortable" Ianto huffed.

"You kept walking on it and re-breaking it. I can't believe it healed so fast despite your efforts to damage yourself" Jack scolded, "We need to take a break now"

"We should eat something" Ianto yawned, "But I don't give a rat arse right now"

"Sleep, then some arse" Jack mumbled as he pushed Ianto into the bed and Ianto laughed softly as he held out his arms and Jack eagerly clambered into the hug.

"Goodnight Cariad" Ianto sighed as he relaxed into sleep and Jack lay there listening to that wonderful Welsh heartbeat.

The Valiant III banked gently as she rose into the upper atmosphere and finally, safe and sound…

The lovers slept.

 **-Stop the clock-**

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading. That's all I got for now xxxx


	32. Chapter 32

7.30am - Day Four

Ianto woke as the bed dipped signalling Jack's exit and he groaned softly in protest as he rolled in the Egyptian cotton, feeling the loss of warmth as their hips had fit so nicely together all night. As he lay with a hand stroking the cooling spot he slowly started to remember the last few days and he sighed, knowing they were not done yet.

"Bugger" Ianto spat as he flopped back and stared at the metal bulkhead ceiling.

"Sorry love" Jack sighed as he stretched, showing his taught stomach muscles, "Lizzie wants all hands on deck, we need to get a handle on things and we both know that wee dragon is already running them ragged in the control room."

The mention of Tosh had Ianto huffing as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, looking adorable with the sheet pooling around his waist in the too big bed. A wee one woken from sleep.

"Come on baby" Jack leaned in and kissed him, enjoying the scratching of their stubble as their chins met, "I know you will want a shit, shower and shave."

"Crass bastard" Ianto mumbled, his eyes flashing with mirth anyway.

"Come on, I'll start the shower" Jack rose and started the water, checking that it was good and hot, the way Ianto likes it and then he watched him hobble towards him, the ankle suddenly reminding them both that Ianto was not firing on all cylinders.

"Shit, here, let me help Tiger" he easily lifted Ianto and carried him the rest of the way, kissing his cheek as he stepped into the hot spray and Ianto yodelled. Jack laughed as he sat him on the bench and Ianto sighed as he leaned back, letting the water cascade over him.

"Bastard, you look like something out of a B-grade porno doing that" Jack groused, "If Lizzie wasn't waiting I would definitely have a go at that."

Ianto laughed softly and opened his eyes to look lovingly up at him, "Maybe later if ya don't nut anybody."

"Awwww" Jack pouted, "But there are red hats scuttling about, I can't head butt one? Just a little one around a corner of something?"

Ianto laughed as he held out a hand to be lifted and Jack handed him the soap as both men got serious under the water.

"This feels oober weird" Ianto muttered as he stood drying himself and glancing at their clothes laid out by Jack. The black tight fitting t-shirt and the black combat trousers were going to make Ianto as nervous as he was going to be edible and Jack knew they were going to make an entrance.

"Could be worse" Jack said as he accepted Ianto's towel and knelt to help him with his boxers, "There could be wee red hats too."

"Are you bucking for a smack?" Ianto asked as his fingers dug into Jack's shoulders and Jack paused with the boxers half at up Ianto's thighs to lean in and kiss the flaccid cock teasingly. "Oi! Now I have your number. You keep that up and you will go over me knee old man!"

Jack rose and kissed Ianto hungrily, then stepped back to get his shirt for him, "Promises, promises. Your mouth is writing checks your body might not be able to cash there boy."

"Boy" Ianto repeated, now grinning unabashedly. "Cheeky."

Once dressed Ianto sat and waited while Jack put on combat boots and then accepted the soft calfskin boots that someone had found for him, his ankle now unable to support any weight let along restriction. The fool who had offered a wheelchair had been sent off with a polite flea in his ear but Ianto was grateful for the more substantial crutches he now had.

"Right good looking, ready to go?" Jack asked as he turned and stopped, looking at his handsome mate standing there in his black clothing that hugged all those curves just right. "Damn."

"Forget something?" Ianto looked up innocently, totally unaware of his affect on Jack as per usual and Jack smiled softly.

"Yeah. But only for a millisecond" Jack whispered, "I never will again."

"Huh?" Ianto frowned, then shook his head, "Twypsn, come on before Owen gets in there and get court-martialled or something. Can the queen order a beheading still?"

Jack laughed as he followed, preferring the view back there and he wondered if Ianto was right.

Owen might get his head removed from his shoulders if he didn't remember who Lizzie was, hopefully the night's sleep had soothed and calmed enough for Owen to be more aware.

Ianto looked back over his shoulder as they headed down the hallway, "everything OK back there?"

"You kidding?" Jack leered, "From where I am, everything looks perfect."

Ianto turned back towards the large doors to the mess and grinned, "Definitely a smack later."

Jack couldn't wait.


	33. Chapter 33

33

8.00am - Day Four

They entered the Mess to find everyone seated bar Tosh who was probably still on the flight deck pulling wires out from under their consoles and muttering about surges and crossing polarities or some shit.

Owen waved and they headed over with Jack asking, "Where is everyone else?"

"Rhys is down below, some sort of vehicle pool under us and he wants to look at the armoured carriers, Gwen is still in bed refusing to get up until nine and he reckons he had to resist the urge to lock her in there, Toshi is up top on the flight deck and Rhia has the kids in another room that is some meeting room so it's not so scary. They're having breakfast and then going down to find Rhys. Alice…ah. She's there."

They turned to find Alice walking towards them with a tray, her face serene as two soldiers rushed after her with plates and matching looks of terror making Jack smile. Like father like daughter, she was giving them hell obviously.

She got to the table and placed the tray down, then dolled out the cups of coffee hesitating before placing Ianto's down with a look of apology, "instant was all they had."

"Philistines" Ianto hissed and she smiled as she slid into her chair, patting his arm.

"The bacon and eggs are good, the kids went for that and I had the fruit salad." She said as she settling into her chair and the soldiers placed plates in front of the men then escaped, "dad?"

"B and E is perfect. Tiger, you hungry too?"

"Yes please Cariad" Ianto said as he sipped the coffee and made a face akin to poisoning that made Alice laugh. "Do they not have a bloody coffee maker?"

"Yes, but none of them know how to use it" her Majesty said as she sat next to Jack and smiled at the lovely young man, "They made some sludge and I banned them for fear of them breaking it. Don't know if I could get a replacement one."

"The Crucible. This boat is like that." Ianto shivered, "Horrible ship, this is similar but a few modifications. Were these already done to allow for humanoid slaves or were these done post capture?"

Ianto and the queen talked animatedly about the ship as several people stopped eating to listen with amazement and growing interest, Ianto's knowledge of the Darlek technology pleasing the queen no end and she was soon laughing with delight as he described the toileting habits of a Darlek.

"How do you know that!" Jack frowned and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"A factory where they made the body of the rolling pepper pots…oh, probably your motor pool now, me and the Doctor stopped to do something, I don't know, you know him. Waving that sonic about while trying a bit of misdirection. Poking buttons and pulling levers then going oops and running off yelling about some other subject all together" Ianto shrugged and Jack laughed.

"So, Jack. This is your boy you talk about with such hesitation" she asked and she watched him blush. "Oh my goodness, Jack Harkness. Are you blushing?"

"Ianto is all man Lizzie, and all mine" Jack said softly, leaning in to protect Ianto's dignity as he winked, "Believe me, those pants fit us both."

She laughed as she slapped at him and then shook her head, looking around the table.

"Gentlemen, and ladies of course, once we are done we would like to move to the ready room for a quick debrief and to bring Uncle J…the Captain up to speed on where we are." She said commandingly, "I believe Ms Sato will have some answers that we did not previously have as well."

"Knowing Toshiko she will provide more questions as well" Jack sighed as he watched Ianto devour his plate of eggs with gusto then each rasher carefully, enjoying his mate's enthusiasm. "You want some juice instead love?"

Ianto nodded as he reached for some toast and Jack leaned back to signal a soldier, who rushed forward and popped to a knee as he took the order. He nodded and rose, leaving the room as Ianto started to lag, stopping to clear his throat and glare at the coffee cup.

"Juice is coming babe, I know you like to drink while eating, its coming" Jack soothed, "When we are all done and are allowed to explore you can check the coffee maker and fix it, yeah?"

"Hope they have some nice blends, all I'm saying" Ianto said as he leaned back, to allow the returning soldier to place a glass of fresh juice down, followed by a small jug of more.

"Ah, well done." Jack said happily and the soldier saluted, then took off to do another order.

"Did you see Stephen? The blonde boy?" Jack said to the queen, "That's my grandson, ya know."

She made a sound of interest and smiled, "Well, he will make a grand solider one day the way he as leading the other two children to breakfast. Looks ever so sweet in uniform too."

"No!" Jack said with glee, "He's in black fatigues too?"

"Yes, too tall for the children's clothing we have on board for any Asgard visiting." She nodded and Ianto froze with his fork half way to his mouth, then slowly his continued eating. She noted the hesitation and again focused on the young man, "You met them too?"

Ianto nodded mutely, miming a full mouth and she laughed at him. She would let him keep that one, after all they are such a strange race of alien.

"Wills and Harry are about somewhere, probably bickering" she said as she dabbed her lips delicately, "you know they will love to see you."

"Well, they do take after their lovely grandmother" Jack sighed "lovely chaps."

Ianto choked again and took a big swig of juice as he wondered what they were going to do with Gwen long term.


	34. Chapter 34

34

8.35am – Day Four

Breakfast polished off and polite conversation finished, the two men started up the levels to the bridge as Tosh was still missing.

"Gods, I got this sudden image of her stuck under a console electrocuted like a mouse that bit a power cord" Ianto said after a few moments silence, "She is so bloody minded when it comes to her visions."

Jack snorted with amusement as Ianto showed his playful side, something he only did when they were alone and Jack revelled in his cheekiness that still surprised him. They stepped into the lift and Jack leered as the doors closed making Ianto roll his eyes and mutter, "One time. One time and you never forget."

"Was a lovely time" Jack pouted.

"You had been a very good boy and had deserved it with the way you had handled the UNIT meeting but if you think you are getting a 'Lift Kiss' for nothing then think again mister" Ianto scolded with growing amusement, "You have to at least take me for dinner and a movie first."

"Ahhhhhh" Jack whined as he palmed himself where he had wanted the kiss and Ianto glared, then grinned before shooting his non-existent cuffs and looking as prim and proper as always as the doors opened.

Tosh stood there looking at the two men, one immaculate and coiffed, the other palming his groin with a look of pain and sighed. "Wanted a blowy again?"

"Yeah, yeah" Ianto grumbled, "You did tell me it was a bad idea to encourage him!"

"Wait, you talk about me?" Jack asked eagerly and they both snorted.

"Jack, we have to. God, I think we need a daily memo on you so we can keep up!" Tosh laughed as she swung and led them to a screen.

"Cheeky" Jack grinned affectionately as he watched his lovelies work, Ianto talking softly as he and Tosh brought the new systems up and a Torchwood T slowly started to spin on the screens and Mainframe assimilated with the onboard computers and several people cried out with confusion as the ship suddenly banked and stated to ascend, controls now taken from them.

"Thought so" Tosh scoffed, "We were too low. Another few feet down and we would have been in the clouds."

"Hello Mainframe" Ianto called out and the lights brightened, "Are you getting there, love?"

The screens flickers and then burst to life as data streamed faster than the human eye could read and Ianto stepped up close to one.

"She's still going though their internal systems, looks like she will be a while shuffling and rerouting things" Ianto said as he stepped back, "Right. Ready Room for that lovely lady I guess."

"Tosh?" Jack asked as he offered his arm, knowing Ianto didn't want his crutches mentioned. She smiled and accepted it, the three of them heading down to the centre of the vessel where that huge war room sat, renamed the Ready Room.

Entering they found Gwen already seated at the huge table and Rhiannon sitting further along with Owen. They moved to fill the gap and regroup, Rhys last to arrive as he wiped his hands with an oily rag, "sorry. The kids wanted the little carts running so they could play."

"Who's with them?" Jack asked and Rhys screwed his face up before answering.

"A nice wee thing…ah….Donna? Donna Noble."

"A Donna?" Jack smiled, "well, in my experience Donnas are good stock."

The large screen flickered and then lit up with a rotating T then it opened to a presentation. Everyone fell silent as a map of the UK filled the screen and small explosions were shown, the cloud coverage shown and then it zoomed out so show other countries in the same condition. The CGI explanation of the last few days came to an end with large red patches of death.

"Well" the queen said softly, "So it is not just us then."

"Affirmative" a warm female voice answered, "This event has occurred in five different countries with varying results. The explosives have varied as has the resulting fallout and damage."

"Please show the other groups" Ianto said strongly, his voice also activating the computer as her majesty's had.

Eight spots appeared over the green land mass and one was in a red zone, making Ianto growl softly, "Are they airtight?"

"Yes Agent Jones, they are in a secure facility and unable to exit due to outside atmosphere" came the soft answer from Mainframe's avatar, "they have approximately two days of air left as this facility was only for an initial blast, not prolonged fallout."

"Unit then" Jack said with a snort, "Thinking they survive the first wave and get out to do their duty and escape the clouds. Never considered a dirty bomb, always thinking of nuclear attack with time to respond."

"We need to also consider private shelters" Ianto offered, "I know a lot of old bomb shelters might have been used, families might be there contained. These were never supposed to be long tern either. Atomic bombs were the fear when most back yard shelters were built so there will be people out there running out of supplies."

"Ianto is right, the old transistor radio waves need to be commandeered to send words of comfort, advice and a way to contact them" Mainframe agreed, "A cell number that call be called to register your survival, there is a data processor with a main server that can handle the level of traffic this will create, within a matter of 24 hours we can get a good estimation of survivor numbers and locations so we can begin extraction to green zones."

Ianto rubbed his face as Jack nodded, "Get it done Fran, reports will be expected at noon."

"Understood Captain."

The screen blinked away and more rolling streams of data began.

"I would like to record the message" the queen said as she rose, "I shall work on words of comfort and will require instructions to give for contact."

Tosh nodded and rose to follow as Owen said he wanted to check the medical bay for any incoming.

Their day had begun.


	35. Chapter 35

35\. 9.40 Day Four

Ianto was sitting at a terminal tapping a finger as he frowned at the screen, growling softly as he tapped again to change the screen.

"What's happening?" Jack asked as he settled to watch Ianto and after a few minutes Ianto turned to face him.

"That team, they are not UNIT" he informed Jack, "They have responded to Mainframe and apparently they are a group of High School kids and their supervisors that were being given a tour of the facilities when it went into lockdown."

"You are shitting me!" Jack sighed.

"No, unfortunately not" Ianto rubbed his face, "We have twelve teenagers and eight incredibly tired adults down there, two of which are elderly teachers."

"So, recommendations?"

"I would suggest we send a drone to check the air quality before we make any further decisions" Tosh said as she rolled her chair over to join the conversation, "I know your first thought is to save them but if they were too close, they might already b compromised. We need to hook into their system and find out how secure they really are before we can effort a rescue plan."

"On a lighter note, I found your leather bitch's tracker and she is out of the blast areas, looks like she has found a new place along the coast, some caves and if I am not mistaken some farmers will have more to worry about than the occasional woolly beast going missing." Owen said and Jack watched Ianto's face light up as he got confirmation his Pteranodon was OK, even if he did say pterodactyl to tease him all the time Jack knew the difference.

"Really?" Ianto was rolling his chair and Jack grinned as he hooked the crutches under his arm and flowed his love over to where Owen was leaning back watching satellite feed.

Myfanwy was crouched on the beach at the opening of a large cave tearing at a carcass, the scattered wool and bones showing this was her preferred dining area.

"A seafront view" Owen snorted, watching Ianto's joy.

Jack patted Owens' shoulder affectionately, thanking him without words for pleasing Ianto when he was on the verge of meltdown thinking about those kids.

"You know…that bunker you are looking at, it's not underneath the old tunnel systems there in London is it?" Owen swung in his chair, "The sewerage system the Weevils use go along that area, I don't know how far along. We could overlay the maps to check if ya like."

The next half hour was spent finding and displaying maps as Jack watched his team work, both pleased and proud when Alice joined in like she was supposed to be there all along and when Ianto turned back to Jack it was with a look of glee.

"Right. So we have a way in through the old lines no longer in use" Jack agreed, "We drop and move from the east side where the fallout is minimal, move along and blast up, extract the way we came and get the hell out of dodge."

"If we keep outside air contact to less than five minutes, have wash down bays ready no board for scrub down and decontamination I don't think there will be any lasting effects" Tosh agreed with Owen as they went over the schematics and onboard equipment.

"Here, wash bays and portable showers. We can set these up with screens right there in the loading dock. They can get off the choppers, right into the clean zones, then enter the vessel interior already clear." Owen said and Tosh nodded as she reached out to pull at a file and Owen reached at the same time, both of them pausing as their hands met and there was a moment of smiles and Owen released it, "You have it Toots. You had a better eye for size management of the areas anyway."

"Thank you Owen" she purred.

"Have you two done it yet?" Jack asked, "Because it's murder watching the mating display if there is no …fireworks ya know? Tell me you've at least made out or something."

"Jack!" Ianto slapped at him and Jack grinned as he watched their faces.

"Knew it" he crowed, "Good. About time."

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack also noted the fact that his beloved was not surprised by the admissions, knowing he and Tosh had probably already whispered about it as they worked. Somehow he found that nice to know they all loved each other enough to share these things.

Like siblings.

What a crazy, dysfunctional and slightly psychotic family he had and he loved them all so much.

"I think we should have five bays, there are twenty of them and we also have to be considerate of the young women who will have spent way too much time with the boys already. Separate and extract in groups of five or six per chopper?"

"The first lot arriving will be undergoing decontamination as the second lot arrive. They can provide information before taking their turns, the first lot can give information during a feed." Owen nodded, "Third lot we treat the same, like a relay."

"So, two choppers to transport, a third as cover?" Ianto asked, "Sorry to be a worry wart but there will be our team down there to scoop back up so there will be the fourth chopper taken too. I know is seems silly, but I am a wee bit nervous at the thought of all four being used while we are stuck up here. What if something happens?"

"Hey, it' OK" Jack crooned, puling Ianto's chair over to hug him, "I know you. Stop worrying about not being there. You should be in the chopper providing cover, you will not touch down. Your guns will be fully armed and safeties off, first sign of trouble and you open fire, OK?"

"I do not fail to recognise the fact you have benched me" Ianto said coolly.

"Your ankle is still healing" Jack crouched and placed his hands around Ianto's hips, pulling him to him and Ianto automatically parted his legs so they were hooked around Jack's back. "Baby. I know you want to be on the ground but not this time. OK? You need to be my eyes at the entrance, we will only have the one exit point and if it's compromised we're sunk. You will be important."

"Stop handling me" Ianto pouted and Jack grinned as he leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Tiger" he whispered affectionately, "You know I prefer it when you handle me, not the other way around but this is how it is, OK? You liaise with Tosh back here, she can move this big girl if we need the big guns. OK?"

"Oi!" Tosh realised she was also benched by that remark and it was Owen who cut her off.

"Agreed, Tosh you know you have a better chance of getting this ship to move where we need it, come on love" Owen said firmly, "If it goes tits up I want you to have our backs, you really think I would trust the red caps?"

Tosh sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. Besides, Mainframe would respond to her instructions better too.

"So, what now?" Alice asked.

"Now we sort out away teams" Jack said as he relished in his long since forgotten training kicking back in.

A final squeeze of Ianto and he stood, "Right. Volunteers to go wading through shit? Anyone?"


	36. Chapter 36

36\. 10.30am – Day Four

Ianto refused the crutches, settling for the cane Her Majesty had offered, the Wolfs Head handle apt somehow as he settled in the jump seat of the Chopper and nodded as the pilot took off, shooting out of the cargo bay and into the blue sky.

The V3 as they were now calling it had entered the atmosphere to hover over a green zone and Ianto had revelled in the Welsh countryside as they shot along at breakneck speed, these new stealth choppers were the ultimate toys and Jack's laughter was booming through everyone's headsets as he forced his low enough to make the other occupants scream.

"Cariad, these are probably not insured" Ianto purred down the line, "You break it you bought it!"

"Well, maybe I do want one" Jack teased, "Do you think they come in red?"

"Jack!" Ianto growled, "Stop it!"

More laugher as others joined in and they entered the city limits, banking to head for the area that had been deemed low risk and Ianto's craft hovered as the teams from the others spewed out onto the ground and ran for cover, their face masks catching the sunlight as their breathing apparatus hugged their faces.

"Start the clock" Ianto said calmly, "We are on the ground and moving."

"Barriers intact" Jack's panting came over the coms, "Blasting in three….two….."

A soft bang and some smoke wafted from the tunnel entrance.

"We're moving" Jack informed them, "Tosh, these new PDAs are the bomb, ooops…too soon?"

"Cariad, any sign of Weevil?" Ianto asked and Jack huffed a negative.

"They might have gone deep mate" Owen answered, "Could be they ran like the fucking wind, there is no telling how deep this thing goes really, I am sure they know every inch of it."

"I know, I just hope they are OK" Ianto sighed softly, "Looks like you are coming to the T junction Jack, remember to check the air there, that manhole cover is directly above you now."

"Thanks, we can't see up in this dark" Jack said shakily, "Fuck it's blacker than the void in here."

AIR CLEAR

"Thanks Mainframe" Jack called out, "Rolling."

Ianto watched the blips on his PDA with open worry then he knew they were at the entrance to the lower hatch of the bunker.

"Blowing hatch in three….two…."

"Shit"

"Jack?"

"It's OK, we just had a bit too much in the charges" Jack was laughing, "Gods, I am covered in shit! Like, I am the shit monster!"

The adrenalin must be thrumming as they all laughed and then Jack was calling out.

"Got them, babe" Jack said happily, "Ok, team one is coming out, see you soon Tiger"

Ianto watched as the first team appeared led by Gwen, covered in the foil emergency blankets to help buffer any radiation as they were rushed to the waiting chopper, then it lifted off and took off for V3, Ianto watching it leave before turning back to the entrance, "Gwen's team away Cariad."

"Awesome, is Chopper 2 down?"

"Confirmed"

This went on for the next half hour, Ianto watching nervously as each group was led out, finally seeing Jack emerge with a teenage boy helping an older woman between them, her face one of terror. As they neared the chopper she panicked and he sighed, knowing she was not going to approach the heavily armed and masked men.

"Take us down" he said to his pilot who raised his eyebrows.

"She's panicking, look at their breathers, full face coverage. She's scared of them. We will have to scoop her up with us instead." Ianto explained and the pilot agreed , swinging around the chopper already on the ground to land facing them and the two pilots waved at each other as Ianto shuffled to the side doors and slid them open to call out.

"Cariad, over here, Bring her to me!" Ianto yelled, opening his arms and they turned to look, the woman giving a sob of relief as she saw him and they headed for him, Jack covering her more as the other chopper powered up.

"Come on love" Jack said as she lifted her into the cabin and Ianto seized her to pull her back, the boy proving quite spry as he clambered in with Jack and Jack secured the doors as he called out for them to go.

"Would you like to sit up front?" Ianto offered, "See the world up here?"

He helped her to the jump seat and pointed, "See? That ship up there in the clouds. That's where we are going. It's a real Darlek spaceship. Pretty isn't she?"

"Oh my goodness." The lady gasped.

"Welcome to a brave new world" Ianto said as he hugged her gently, "I can't wait to show you the control room, you'll love it SJ."

Jack's head shot up as he stared at Ianto, blinking slowly as he turned to look at the boy whose face was one of pure glee.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness" he said holding out his hand.

"Luke. Luke smith, that's my mother Sarah Jane" the boy smiled back as he accepted the handshake.

Ianto started to laugh as he turned back to look at Jack, "Tell me you recognised her. You didn't? Seriously Sir, this affinity you have for gathering up us ex-companions is quite startling."

"Sarah Jane Smith" Jack sighed, "Well, bugger me!"

"Actually" Ianto said as he smiled as her, "He's mine for the buggering part but you can slap him if ya like."

Sarah Jane laughed as she gripped the lovely young man's hands.

"Ianto" she said with delight, "I've missed you."


	37. Chapter 37

37 11.10am Day Four

They touched down and Ianto helped her from the chopper then walked with her to the decontamination area, "What happened love?"

"When a bomb went off in Cardiff the underground area I was in caved in, I damaged the ankle but it's healing." Ianto assured her.

"Yes, like…bloody amazingly" Owen called out, "I think the Captain's special juices might be helping with that."

"Stop being disgusting" Gwen surprised them all by turning to face Owen, "We are all doing the best we can here, Ianto doesn't need that sort of derogatory remark."

"Thank you Gwen" he said with a glance at Jack who nodded and turned to speak with one of the soldiers.

"Well, shit. Sorry" Owen said without the least ounce of apology in his voice.

Ianto waited as Sarah Jane was scrubbed down and looked away politely as she redressed in some black clothing that made her look twenty years younger as her curves showed she was still an active woman.

"Right" she said as she stepped back around the screen, rubbing her hair dry, "What now?"

"Come on, I know Luke is dying to see Tosh and Mainframe is talking with Mister Smith" Ianto was talking excitedly as they walked along, "K9 sounds as snotty as ever, he is so pissed you left him at home!"

"I know" she laughed, "Luke is going to be apologising for ever."

"Well I am sure Mainframe is making him feel better, she loves new friends" Ianto smiled as he opened an arm to indicate she should enter first, walking onto the flight deck where she found her son under a console with Tosh, just their legs sticking out as they felt around for tools, disappearing again.

"Oh god, another bloody mole" Ianto sighed theatrically as Sarah Jane laughed.

"There you are!" her majesty called as she bustled towards them, "Sarah Jane? Really?"

"Hello Ma'am" she smiled happily.

"My goodness, look at you fine specimens of British stock" the queen preened, "And Jack."

Jack blinked, Ianto snorted and Owen crowed in the background.

"Don't be silly, I mean that Jack's not from Earth let alone the UK!" she snorted, seeing the confusion.

"Not from Earth?" Luke reappeared with interest.

"I'm Sure Captain Harkness has better things to do than amuse you" she scolded softly and Ianto knelt to look at the boy more closely.

"Luke is adopted" she said as she watched Ianto's' eyes scan, "He's genetically engineered with the DNA of…"

"I know who he is" Ianto cut her off, "I'm in there somewhere."

"Really?" Luke asked with glee, Jack now forgotten as he looked at one of his many fathers.

"The Bane" Ianto nodded, "I was briefly detained but then…well…I never was easily detained for long."

"I see a bit of you in him" Tosh said as she canted her head and squinted, "Sort of … around the eyebrows."

"Well, I do have distinctive eyebrows" Ianto chirped as he raised one.

"You all look so lovely in your black clothing" the queen said again, "I feel quite overdressed now."

"well, we could get you some if ya like" Owen said, "You're still a fit bird, I bet we could all look a bit like some rock n roll band out for a photo shoot with our mum."

Everyone stared at Owen as he bolshed up to her with his hands out, "See…you have cool hair and wouldn't need much more than some better shoes."

Then there was a roar of laughter and they all turned to find Prince Harry standing in the doorway still in his flight gear from the extraction.

"Come on Gran, you would look cool" he spluttered and she huffed, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Where is that father of yours?" Jack asked the young royal and he snorted, "Bora Bora. Him and the Camel are fine."

"Camel?" Gwen asked with confusion.

"Stop doing that or you will inadvertently call her that to her face one day" the queen said with amusement, "You are such a naughty monkey."

"Camilla" Owen whispered as Gwen continued to look confused and she finally smiled as she got the name.

"Right, come on Jack" Ianto said after he was satisfied everyone was happy, "I think Sarah Jane can handle things with the newcomers better than us, SJ can you liaise with Gwen and sort the best arrangements per sleeping berths?"

"Yes, of course" Sarah Jane smiled as she watched the young woman with the gap in her teeth pick up a clip file and move over to start looking at personalities and friendships.

Ianto and Jack left them to it and headed for the cargo hold where the children were playing, settling to watch Rhys help Micha negotiate a little course they had set up with boxes.

"This smells of David" Ianto snorted, "He loved his bike I got him for Christmas."

"We'll get him another" Jack soothed, reaching out to hook Ianto's hand and that how they stayed for a while.

Content to watch the reason they were fighting to survive.


	38. Chapter 38

38 12.55pm - Day Four

Lunch had been a loud blustery affair and Jack and Ianto had arrived late, not wanting to make an entrance. Now Ianto sat pushing the food around his plate listlessly as Jack watched with concern.

The meat had been cooked to perfection, scalloped potatoes, mushy peas and a selection of salads for those watching their weight. Rhia and Gwen had tucked in with gusto as Tosh fuddled with a PDA until Owen threatened to throw it overboard if she didn't eat.

Gwen was unusually quiet, eating with her head down and Ianto wondered who had spoken to her knowing this behaviour usually followed a telling off. As to who, he was unsure but young Prince William glanced at her momentarily and Ianto watched his face change, now certain she had done or said something to offend him.

Great.

Another Gwenzilla mess to be sorted out.

Ianto made a mental note to spend a little time with the lovely man and make sure his feathers were not too ruffled. He wracked his brain to try and think what she may have done, then he frowned as he looked back at this plate, sick of handling everyone all the time.

The kids ate and rushed off with Rhys and Harry, apparently the young prince didn't go for titles and was quite the big kid himself. Seems like he was also a brilliant nanny.

So much of his mother in him, that one.

"I think it's dead already" Owen said after a while, "Kinda have to be if they are gonna cook it mate."

Ianto looked up at him, then back at the knife he was stabbing the meat with and dropped it with a frown. "Sorry."

"You need a nap?" Owen asked leaning forward, "You look shattered buddy. How's that ankle?"

"Aching" Ianto admitted, "I guess…I have been going all morning but we needed to get shit done."

"Now shit is done" Owen assured him, "They are here, they are safe and the others that we've made contact with are all safe and not needing extraction right now. Jesus, you are packing three days worth of work in one morning, no wonder you are lagging, Jack take him and strap him to the bed…shit….no, he needs to sleep not your idea of strapping down ya fucking pervert"

Those within earshot roared with laughter as Ianto blushed and Jack winked, "spoilsport."

Jack agreed with Owen and although he didn't say so, he knew Ianto felt it too so once he was finished he politely asked Ianto to help him with something, then led him to their quarters.

"Come on, Owen's right" Jack said softly as he pushed Ianto towards the bed.

"I'm just bone weary" Ianto complained, "Give me a PDA so I can…"

"Yan!" Jack scolded "I need you, OK? I need you right here by my side for as long as possible, yeah?"

Ianto nodded as he watched Jack's face soften, giving in and settling into the bedding as he watched Jack remove his soft shoes. Then he closed his eyes telling himself it would only be for a few minutes while Jack sorted out his gear in the corner from the extractions.

He was asleep almost immediately and Jack smiled as he pulled the blanket over him, stroking his face as he thanked the gods everything had gone well.

There was still plenty of work to be done and Jack pulled over a large armchair to settle with the PDA and was pleased to find Mainframe waiting for him.

There was more contact being made and she assured him that all those so far were safe, well provisioned and some had even started to evacuate themselves. Jack didn't know how many there were still to check in but so far he was satisfied that thousands were out there OK and those in the unaffected areas were welcoming those who need help.

It was good to know that the human resilience was still strong and when the chips were down they rallied to help one another.

This was not the end.

.

.

.

.

My thoughts are with Westminster today, it's all very well for media to say it was expected, maybe overdue for an attack but it doesn't make it any easier to accept.


	39. Chapter 39

3.08pm – Day Four

Ianto woke to the ship dipping and he grunted with surprise, sitting up and looking around blearily to find Jack sitting in a large chair with a laptop and he rose to approach, "It's OK, we are over the water and lowering to gather some into the filtration tanks."

"What time is it?" Ianto yawned as he stretched.

"What time does it feel like?" Jack teased and Ianto grimaced.

"Three? A few minutes after if I had to guess" Ianto replied and Jack looked at his watch and grunted.

"Still got it" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke Ianto's bare arm, "Feeling better?"

"Man I needed that" Ianto agreed, his smile warm as he opened his arms and Jack eagerly accepted the rare show of affection during the day, falling into the hug.

Ianto kissed Jack's forehead and sighed, rubbing Jack's back as he closed his eyes again and they lay like that for a few minutes, "I was dreaming."

"Were you love?" Jack said softly, still enjoying the comfort.

"I dreamt we found a bunker full of bodies, we were too late and they were all like these…mummified husk things. Children, all wee sweeties all gone and we were walking on them like …they kept being more and more. They turned to ash underfoot and crumbled, we were destroying their remains." Ianto whispered, "Why do I punish myself with that sort of thing?"

"It's your nature to think there is more to do" Jack answered, "You seem hell bent on proving your worth, as if I didn't already know how precious you are."

Ianto snorted, "Harassment. Gods, broad daylight and harassment."

Jack grinned happily as he heard the teasing tone and knew his love was in a good mood, the dream shaken off.

"Right" Jack reluctantly sat up so he could address Ianto more formally, "I need to go to the loo before I burst and then I think we need to go see how this refilling thing is going. Did you know this boat can transfer water to fuel?"

"Really?" Ianto perked up with interest and Jack saw the child, loving Ianto all the more for his enthusiasm that was such a companion to Jack's own curiosity.

"Come on Tiger" Jack reached for the cane and helped Ianto up, knowing he had to hit the head too and both men relieved themselves before Ianto moved back into the room and he changed his t-shirt for another tight hugging 'Jack Teaser' and he sat while Jack eased the soft slippers back onto his feet.

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto smiled, letting Jack help him up again.

"Lizzie is worried about you" Jack said softly, "Can you try to spend a wee bit if time with her? Reassure her you aren't hiding a brain injury or something?"

Ianto snorted as he agreed and they headed down the hallway to the elevators and shot up to the flight deck where Toshiko was standing in front of the captains' chair in full control of the mammoth leviathan. Her head was held high and her hands were clasped behind her back as she watched the screen, the shot of the large hose drinking up the sea water filling the screen.

"Volume?"

80% TOSHIKO. ANOTHER TEN MINUTES ADVISED BEFORE BEGINNING DISENGAGE PROTOCOLS

"Agreed" she called out calmly, "Mainframe, continue as you see fit."

"Another ten?" Ianto asked and she turned on her heel with relief.

"Thank god, can you finish here so I can go check the tanks visually?" she asked, "You know I have a horror of us sucking up a fish or two."

"Go on with ya" Ianto said as he settled in the chair and Jack watched it light up and slowly rise a few feet off the floor.

"Shit, never seen it do that" a soldier said to Jack, "People sit in it all the time but I never seen it respond."

"Ianto is special" Jack said softly as he watched those nimble fingers fly across the buttons along one arm of the chair and the screen splintered into several allowing Ianto a view of the tanks and Tosh standing there with her nose to the glass peering in.

"See anything for tea missus?" he crowed and she jumped, looked around and then laughed as she let loose a volley of Japanese.

"Rude" Ianto chortled "With children on board too. That potty mouth sounds more like Doctor Harper to me, have you been letting him rub off on you, Doctor Sato? You know you should be careful what you brush against."

More Japanese as she peered back into the glass again and Ianto chortled as he fiddled and now the children were on the screen playing as Rhys ran up and down chasing them, Harry screaming along with them as he ran from the man who was pretending to be a bear or something.

The chair hummed as it turned and moved to another console along the wall and Jack shook his head with wonder as long since shutdown software suddenly started to come on line and the ship hummed anew.

V3 slowly disengaged from the water below and the hose snaked back up as her running lights flickered and caught, her thrusters engaged and she rose gracefully with Ianto in the Captain's chair humming Star Trek's theme music along with Owen who had to keep stopping to cackle.

Two little boys playing.

Jack felt as proud as punch.


	40. Chapter 40

40

4.30pm Day Four

"There you are" the queen said happily as Ianto settled into a chair next to her and then politely thanked the soldier who rushed forward to slide a foot stool under the injured limb.

"It's just starting that dull ache again" Ianto confided, "I need to let it rest a while, then I'm all go again. If Owen smells it he'll stalk me like some weird hyena."

"You really need to rest it dear" she agreed as she grinned at the image of Owen stalking.

"Now I have the Captains Chair fired up I can sit down on the flight deck at least. Gods, it's been so long since I've had to flub my way through alien tech to fly a beast like this, she is a lovely vessel though."

"I hear she likes you" the queen teased.

"Mutual. Our Mainframe loves her too" Ianot sighed as he let his head fall back.

"Then she should be yours" the queen waved her hand regally, "I hereby gift this vessel to you, Agent Ianto Jones former companion and lovely man."

Ianto blinked at her owlishly as Jack stopped walking toward them, a tray in his hands, "What's this Lizzie love?"

"I just gave this thing to Ianto" she said airily, "He can look after her better than my men can, seems to have an afinifty with the thing."

"Well, that was nice of you seetheart" Jack smiled, "Now, where is that man of yours. Think you can hide him forever? I will sniff him out ya now!"

She laughed softly as she waved a hand at him, "He's at Balmoral with Kate, you naughty thing. The grandbabies wanted to see the stags in roar, well that was his excuse. Safe and sound."

"No doubt you want to be there too" Ianto said soflty, "Sounds like a wonderful place to set this Big Betty down for a cool down and a few repairs and upgrades, pleanty of room there for her and you can see to your family."

"Well, I didn't want to be a bother"

"Look at her" Ianto scoffed, "The bloody Queen of England doesn't want to be a bother."

She laughed as she patted his arm, "You are lovely you know."

"Yeah, I know" Jack said as he placed the tray donw and smiled at Ianot, "Loko. Jammy dodgers."

"Ooooo" Ianto said excitedly and once again Jack saw the Doctor in his mannerisms and could well imagine the two men dancing about in the Tardis.

"Nice bit of coutrycide" Jack said softly as he watched Ianto examine a biscuit, "Let Owen out for a run with a leash on or something?"

The laughter was music to his ears.


	41. Chapter 41

41\. 5.00pm Day Four

The large vessel seemed to move daintily for such a huge beast and she settled in the long grass of the meadow by the castle, Kate walking towards them with the little girl in her arms as wee George ran excitedly towards them calling out to his Daddy.

William scooped him up and his little face looked over his father's shoulder at the huge spaceship with open awe.

"Maybe later your Daddy can take you for a lookie-loo" Jack crooned, showing his softness as he always did with children. Ianto's hand instinctively moved to hook Jack's as they walked and Jack smiled wider as Ianto allowed a public display of affection.

Owen noticed too, skipping up behind them and stating to sing, "Jack and Ianto sitting in a tree, K…I…S…S…"

"You'll go over my knee" Ianto sing-songed at the end and Jack sniggered as Owen roared with mirth.

"I need to get to your generators" Tosh said as she sped past, followed by Stephen who seemed enamoured as much as Luke who was also following at speed.

"See that?" Jack sighed, "I once had minions like that. Held my coat for me, made cuppas, hung on my every word."

"Jack, I was never a minion" Ianto scolded softly and Jack grinned cheekily.

"But you were always mine right?" Jack whispered as he leaned in and kissed Ianto's cheek, Ianto's blush lovely in the late afternoon light.

"Will you dine with us and sleep indoors tonight?" the queen asked as she turned to face them and she saw their matching looks of indecision. "I see, young love. I wasn't thinking. Of course that vessel is your new home and you should sleep there, help get used to her and her strange sounds. You will dine with me though."

The last part was not a question, but a statement of fact and both men nodded to show their agreement, knowing that this little lady was still the queen god damn it.

"Good" she turned and walked briskly inside, the old Prince waiting for her with the door open and as he stepped behind her Prince Phillip kissed her head and closed the door leaving Jack and Ianto alone on the grass.

"I hope she eats early" Ianto yawned and Jack pulled him into his arms, kissing him gently.

"She's old, it's going to be within half an hour" Jack whispered, "Come on there is something I want to show you."

Jack led Ianto inside and down a huge ornate hallway to a door, looked around and then opened the door and shoved Ianto in before closing it behind them.

A library.

Jack watched Ianto's eyes widen and his glee was so childlike so…Timelord like that Jack couldn't help but laugh softly as Ianto hobbled excitedly up and down the shelves calling out names with glee, pulling out a book to worship, then reverently placing it back.

"There you are" the door opened and the queen entered, seeing Ianto standing there hugging a book possessively. "What have you found there sweetheart?"

"Sherlock Holmes Hound of the Baskervilles" Ianto said happily, "Oh, I love this one."

"Then take it, see it as a gift for your new home out there" she waved a hand.

"God, really?" Ianto's eyes bugged out.

"Pick some more as well she flopped into a chair, "I haven't read anything in here, they are just there for show. Take as many as you want dear."

"Oh god, really?" Ianto turned back to look excitedly at the books, "I see some Stephen King in there too, really?"

"That naughty Harry, he slips things into places for me to find" she sighed, "I found a rubber snake in the flower bed the other day, little monkey."

"Thank you mum, so lovely" Ianto gushed, "I love books. I was so sad when I realised I had left some behind in the bunker, you know I had one my mam got me for my eighth birthday."

"What one was that then?" she asked with interest.

"Paddington Beat of course" he grinned, "Loved that bear."

"Another traveller" she laughed softly as she rose, "come have dinner my loves, then you can get some rest while the men fix that ship."

Both men nodded happily as Ianto chose another book from the stack with a sound of delight.

"Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Cariad!"

Jack made a happy noise.

Classic one that.


	42. Chapter 42

42\. 6.00pm Day Four

Ianto slid into the chair and looked across the table at Tosh who was blinking with shock at the spread. Flowers, finger foods, fine china and silver cutlery shined to perfection. Might be the end of the world but some things would not slip…not on the queen's watch.

"Where's Wally?" Owen said as he sat and everyone blinked at him. He rolled his eyes ,"Gwen."

"There" Ianto coughed and they watched her enter with her head held high and the most ridiculous outfit imaginable, an evening gown and high heels.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Tosh hissed as she shifted in her chair and Rhiannon shrugged as she adjusted her pink cardigan. The children chose to giggle as they looked at one another with glee.

Gwen sat and looked around the table with her nose twitching, "When do we eat?"

When I say" the queen said dryly as she entered and everyone rose…well…bar Gwen who was busy adjusting her boobs. The queen sat and everyone else did as she waved them down, her gaze still on the stupid mare now plucking her necklace out of the large crevice she had created.

"Gwen" the queen said, making everyone freeze, "Would you be a dear and pass me that sword over here?"

"Sword?" she squeaked.

"Yes, Haggis coming in" the queen said calmly, "We need a sword."

"Oh god" Owen sighed, "Tell me there is real food too, I don't eat that."

"Owen!" Tosh hissed but the queen was already laughing.

"Leave the poor boy alone" she giggled, "Harry never got a taste for it either. We have turkey. Pheasant too."

"Oooo" Own said happily, "Love a good bird, me."

Gwen was now plumping her cleavage again and the queen suddenly frowned, showing her annoyance in a rare display of emption and then she looked away.

"Gwen, would you like a wrap?" Ianto said sweetly, "I would hate for a food server to look down for your plate and drop something hot down there with the shock of it"

Sniggering started as Gwen opened her mouth to reply, then Rhys cleared his throat, "Ianto's right. A bit cold really, don't want to put an eye out."

"Rhys" she hissed.

"No, go get something and cover yourself" Rhys said calmly as he flapped his napkin, "You have enough bags. I still don't know where you got those clothes from."

"There was a room on the ship, had a lot of clothes" Gwen said with a shrug and Ianto cleared his throat.

"So you are wearing a dead person's clothes more likely as not" Ianto said quietly with a look Jack knew too well, making him look over in time to see Gwen balk. She rose and left the room as the queen watched, then she turned to Ianto with a look that had him shrugging as he flapped his own napkin.

Jack had missed something, he wasn't sure what but the queen was looking at Ianto with more a look of amusement then scolding. "You know those belong to one of my women."

"Yeah, but she doesn't" Ianto giggled with childish delight as she slapped at hm.

"I'm surprised to see she is part of your team Uncle Jack" the queen addressed Jack who looked up with surprise, "I know you go for looks but usually you go from intelligence too. Did she have more? An industrial accident?"

Owen coughed and choked into his water glass as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I do believe her boobs are so big that they pull the skin away from her neck, causing limited blood supply to the brain" Ianto said solemnly and the queen nodded just as seriously at him as everyone chuckled.

"Stop picking on her!" Jack snapped and everyone looked at him with surprise, "Imagine how had life is for her. Never doing breaststroke. Never sleeping on her stomach. Gods, she came to work with mismatched shoes one day, remember? Poor lamb couldn't see over those tumours! And I won't even start on belly flops."

More giggling around the table and Gwen returned with a jumper on, looking suspiciously as the people who were looking at her innocently.

"Alright there pet?" Ianto asked with wide 'Gwen' eyes and more sniggering started.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she asked.

"Oh don't mind them" Ianto sighed, "just a splash of humour."

More sniggering.

They ate in companionable silence, the food good and the evening mild, then headed back to their vessel.

"You OK?" Jack asked Ianto as they stumbled back up the loading ramp and Ianto grunted as he leaned heavily against him, Jack remembering that bloody ankle.

"Come on love" Jack led Ianto to their room and helped him into the bed.

As the evening wore on two lovers embraced and settled to sleep.

Her majesty, the good Queen Elizabeth II watched the running lights flicker out as the ship powered down and smiled as she turned back toward her own bed.

"Alright out there Cabbage?" Phillip called and she nodded.

"All babies abed" she said happily as she removed her robe and slid into her husband's arms.

She was so glad Uncle Jack had finally found someone who could handle him.

Such a pirate, that man.

The night ticked over.

End Day Four.


	43. Chapter 43

**5.20 am – Day Five**

Ianto was awake.

He couldn't settle again for the life of him and he finally slid from the bed and hobbled to the loo to relieve himself hoping this was the reason for his waking.

Mainframe was quietly working in the background and as he passed a PDA he hooked it up to check, pleased to find everything still OK air wise. He knew the quality this far from the blasts was likely to stay at miniscule and harmless levels but it was another thing niggling. That done he shuffled back to the bed and looked down at the handsome man in repose.

Doesn't sleep my arse.

Jack was naked…of course…breathing deeply as he lay on his side and as Ianto watched Jack rolled to seek him, his back now exposed as he settled in the warm spot. After a few moments Ianto pulled the covers over him and moved to a chair, pulling on the big fluffy robe her majesty had gifted him with open affection and then he settled in said chair with the PDA.

The world outside the vessel was asleep, night on the moors.

Ianto still couldn't settle and he knew Jack needed the sleep he was currently enjoying so he hooked the cane from by the chair and moved quietly through the vessel to the doors, out into the night.

It was a balmy night, a fine mist curling around his bare feet as he padded across the grass and he stopped as he saw a huge hulking thing ahead, then his heart stopped as it turned it's majestic head to regard him.

A sixteen pointer …magnificent.

The huge stag looked at the human with a stick and felt no danger and seemed to know it was not a gun in his hand as he leaned in to scent the air around them both.

"They are all abed" Ianto said softly, "Just you and I in this realm Old Father"

The stag seemed to consider and then raised its head to look out over the female that was grazing nearby, a little fawn leaping in the moonlight. Another doe further along was standing watching them as she chewed thoughtfully.

Ianto saw a lawn setting and eased into the chair to watch the family graze, content with their safety as they slowly meandered along.

It was beautiful.

All the stress and worries seemed to ease as Ianto watched them. They brought clarity to his addled brain.

It didn't matter where they went or what they did or did not have to do.

They were together.

A family.

They would endure.

"Yan?" Jack's voce was soft and Ianto didn't jump, telling him Ianto had known he was approaching long before the deer spooked and moved off.

"Come sit with me, they'll return" Ianto said softly, "A nice clover patch that is too good to walk away from."

Jack hooked Ianto's hand as he took a chair next to him and they watched the little family creep back into the grounds to enjoy the well kept gardens.

"You OK?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed softly, "Too much in the brain box. I needed to let it go for a bit. I'm OK Cariad, needed clarity of thought. We are looking at things as our problem when they are not. Unit are onto it, the military are onto it. They don't need us to go tramping over everything with big boots."

"So what did you decide?" Jack settled back.

"Let them do the hard yards. If they need help with transport then by all means we can help but they can fuck off if they think this is our rodeo. We have a ship to attune to, those that want to stay as crew must understand that means dropping that red cap at their feet. We move forward as Torchwood, always as Torchwood. Her Majesty's Team."

"Agreed" Jack smiled softly as Ianto became more assertive.

"Also…this is where anyone can get off" Ianto turned to face him and Jack felt something shift in the air, he realised with a start Ianto was somehow challenging him.

"OK" Jack said slowly.

"If anyone wants to leave, we accept it, right?" Ianto's face was solemn in the moonlight and although it was a warm night Jack felt goose-bumps in the open show of defiance.

"If anyone wants to step off, I will hold out my hand to steady them" Jack croaked out and he saw something shift behind Ianto's eyes, relief?

"Good" Ianto settled back and hooked Jack's hand again, "Because when we have this bitch in the limits of space there is no turning back. I wanna punch through that atmosphere and see if she is as airtight as we think she is."

 _He wasn't leaving._

Jack felt the blood rushing back to his extremities as he tried not to slump with relief.

Whoever Ianto was talking about, it wasn't him.

Jack didn't care who left, who Ianto chose to keep as long as he was on that list.

Finally Jack saw the shift.

Ianto was in charge.

Jack felt relief there too.


	44. Chapter 44

44\. 6.30am Day Five

The place was starting to move as smells filled the air and showers hummed.

Ianto wanted back on the Ship and he wandered up the gangplank to find a small group of Unit soldiers in the bay with crates.

"What are you doing?" he said with confusion.

"We found weaponry and are taking it to be locked in the armoury" one said with open authority and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"That is one of my crates, see the Torchwood symbol on the side? It came from my archives, my base, my ship…mine" Jack said and they finally saw that Ianto was being followed.

"Put them back, all of them" Ianto was starting to feel a cold anger as he wondered just what else they had ratted through, "Nothing marked Torchwood is EVER to go into Unit hands."

"These are…" the one in charge started to argue but Ianto cut him off.

"You are currently on board my vessel, technically you are no longer on British soil and therefore you are not the ones in charge here…this is my vessel, my little world and right now, you are trespassing" Ianto growled out, shaking with rage, "I suggest you think long and hard if you want a diplomatic incident."

"Really?" he laughed, "You and whose army?"

"Mine" a voice said softly and Jack stepped aside to look back at the queen, her face a mask of anger which was shown in the fact she spoke of herself instead of the usual plural.

"Mam, we were just…."

"I can see quite clearly what you are doing and if you don't put everything back where you found it I will have you shot" She demanded and then turned to walk away, "Come along boys, I wanted you to join me for an early breakfast."

They glanced at the Unit soldiers one more time, Ianto taking mental photographs for his mind's archives of each face before they disembarked to follow their lovely host. They would not step foot on HIS boat again. Ianto was still seething as they walked back up the pathway and then looking down he saw the hoof prints, still visible in the morning frost.

He let his anger go and re-settled those ruffled feathers.

He stepped into the large receiving hall and they walked to the dining room where the food was being set, Gwen surprisingly up and examining the floral arrangement with interest.

"Gwen" Ianto headed straight for her, surprising Jack, "I was saying to Jack that I want to take the Bitch up into the outer limits to test hull integrity and then move on. I will be telling the rest of the team later during the meal but I just wanted you to have time to consider where you see yourself on board. You are able to stay behind here if you wish, Torchwood will need a spokesperson here on the ground to liaise and if you do not like space flight, well…slumming it as all …then you should consider long and hard if you want to come with or not. We will not think less of you if you stay, as I said we do have a job for you here if you want to stay land bound."

Jack blinked as he listened and finally got the reason for Ianto's questions. It was Gwen he was going to have to give up, given the way her face lit up as he spoke about an Earth Representative for Torchwood. Ianto moved away and Jack found himself following, the thought of letting Gwen go not as crippling as he thought it would be. Not after the initial fear that it might be Ianto.

"Hey there" Rhys lit up as he watched his fiends approaching the table and he excitedly started talking about the changes he wanted to make to his berthage.

"Ah, Rhys" Ianto sighed, then explained the conversation he had just had with Gwen, Rhys seeming calm as he listened then he leaned back.

Others were filing in and they started to eat, Rhys glancing at Gwen now and then as he chewed thoughtfully, then Jack rose to give the speech about leaving and staying.

"Well, I am staying here" Gwen said immediately, "I see myself as the public face of Torchwood, I will be the one here on the ground as everyone else does the work around the skies and stuff."

Rhys looked surprised and he leaned in to say something quietly and she spun to glare at him as she hissed something back. Jack wondered if he was seeing the beginning of a split.

"Does that extend to us too?" Rhiannon asked and Sarah Jane nodded as she leaned forward, motioning at her and Luke,

"We will look at each person or…family…and discuss possibilities." Jack said as he saw surprise on Ianto's face as he seemed to examine his sister's face.

"You want to come with?" he asked softly, "It might be dangerous?"

"As opposed to bombs and poisoned air?" she replied calmly, "Yeah. I want to stay with you. Maybe when things settle we will settle too, lovely place here but for now I think the kids need good strong male role models and you boys fit the bill. Better than Johnny ever did. Yeah, where you go we go."

"Ditto for me and Luke" Sarah Jane nodded, "But I didn't know Johnny so sans that bit."

As expected, there was soft laughter and Jack shot her a grateful look for breaking the tension.

Clearly Ianto hadn't expected this.


	45. Chapter 45

45\. 8:00 am Day Five

Jack was watching Ianto as he packed their things they had gathered in the short time they had been there and Ianto looked over at him like he was waiting for something.

"You didn't expect them to want to come, did you?" Jack finally asked.

"No, I really hadn't thought that far" Ianto shrugged, "gods. The kids. Can we take the kids?"

"I don't see why not" Jack smiled softly as he pulled Ianto away from fussing for a moment, "Hey. It's OK. What else did you expect? We are the fun party."

As he had hoped, Ianto smiled softly and laid his head against his, letting Jack sway them gently as his hands rubbed away the tension in Ianto's shoulders, "It's OK. She's a good boat, a sturdy old battle axe and we will all be safe in her."

"You always know what worries me, don't you" Ianto whispered as he breathed Jack in.

"I am trying to" Jack answered, "I want to always be there. To understand, even if we don't agree I hope we at least each other's points of view."

"Crazy." Ianto snorted, "Took the end of the world for us to start talking to each other like grownups."

"Ianto, as long as you say grownups you aren't one ya know" Jack said with a soft laugh, "Gods, don't ever become a Grup. I love you, this man… this clever quick thinking man. Don't ever feel that you need to change or…grow up. You are pretty damned perfect where I'm standing."

"Sweet talker" Ianto smiled, reaching up to run his fingers over Jack's face, "Weird, though. I mean, my heart is racing, I'm terrified. Everything we've been through in the last ….god. Jack it's been five days. It feels…"

"Like we've been living this a lifetime, I know" Jack soothed, "Heightened awareness. It's only now that we have some breathing room that you can pan out to look at the big picture instead of focusing in on the problem."

"What are we doing here?" Ianto's confusion was raw as he clung to Jack, his voice cracking as he buried his face in Jack's chest and Jack held him tight, relieved that Ianto was finally giving himself permission to freak out a little.

"Unit has a base here, Gwen can liaise with them and us, that was a master stroke by the way you devious little Tiger" Jack cajoled "Those secure in the underground facilities are already reporting in now we have established coms again. We did our part, we are more than a footnote here love. Look at me, we did our duty."

Ianto lifted his head and gazed into Jack's eyes long and hard before leaning in to kiss him, their hug growing fierce as they enjoyed the freedom of openly loving one another.

"I would say get a room" Owen said from the doorway, "But I don't wanna be left behind in mine."

They broke apart and Ianto laughed softly, showing Owen a gentle smile as he stepped back from Jack who turned to Owen, "What's up."

"We're loading up, I think another hour and the old girl can go" Owen said as he looked over to Ianto, "We're leaving Gwen. That was…necessary. Good call. She's like a pig in muck out there, trying to choose a bloody title. She thought vice-Director but I reminded her who was second so she's still floundering. Wants to be important, ya know? Fucking ego is bigger than her tits."

Ianto seemed to consider as Jack laughed and asked Owen if he had the medical supplies from the infirmary and Ianto reached for his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as he realised Ianto was preparing to walk for the room, "What is it?"

"It's OK Cariad" Ianto smiled softly, "I need to check the kids are OK and Rhia is sure about this coming with malarkey."

"OK" Jack pouted and Ianto leaned in for another kiss, then he walked out past Owen.

He walked down to where Stephen was kneeling with Luke going through a crate.

"What have you got there boys?" He asked, kneeling to look and he saw a mixture of military garb and some science books. He reached out and pulled a book out, "Spatial Physics"

"In space there are still calculations to be made" Luke said excitedly, "Experiments to do. Things to learn, look. I even found an ant farm. So do ants still farm in space? What a cool thing."

"Well, we shall find out" Ianto agreed with a grin, "I am curious about that one too."

"There you are" Sarah Jane's voice was full of mirth, "Luke, is that the last one?"

"I can still fit more!" he protested, looking like Jack in the armoury and Ianto laughed as he rose, knowing the image that had flashed into his head of Jack pouting while clutching a large gun was probably apt and he moved in that direction with a soft hum.

He called back over his shoulder "That berth next to yours is empty, you could deck it out like an office or lab if you like."

The gasps of delight matched Sarah Jane's sigh.

As he walked back to the building he looked up at the ship that seemed to be less imposing in the bright light of the morning, more…hopeful.

She looked ready to soar.


	46. Chapter 46

46\. 9.20am Day Five

A brunch with her majesty, Ianto nervously picking at the tablecloth as she poured the tea.

"Lizzie, er…I know you want assurances that I will behave but…you know any new toy has to be broken in and the Betty is no different." Jack said and Ianto looked up.

"When did we start calling her that?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Well, you know the boys love the Alien movies and that one with Winona Ryder in it?"

"Ah, yes. Ron Perlman" Ianto nodded.

"Yeah, the boat was called the Betty" Jack shrugged, "It seems to fit, all those dark spaces where one of those alien things could be lurking. They can't wait to turn the running lights down and run about scaring the shite out of each other."

"Gods, I can see Owen in the middle of it" Ianto laughed softly as the Queen smiled, her own grandchildren just as cheeky.

"We are getting back on our feet, things are progressing" she said softly, "But you are right. You must test that beast out there, know her limits. Torchwood is here to protect this planet, having a ship capable of meeting an attack before it even touches down would be a boon to our arsenal."

"Ours, not Unit's!" Ianto said strongly, then coloured as he apologised. She just waved her hand as she assured him that she agreed with him.

"It's alright dear, we agree" she laughed, "We do not need blowhards taking over like last time. No. You and Uncle Jack here seem to have more idea about what is required."

"I can't wait to take her up' Ianto smiled softly, "A home up there in the stars watching over the planet. Lovely. Of course, we must have a regular meeting to discuss things while we refuel and resupply."

"Oh yes!" she brightened at the prospect, "Once a month? Here? Then supplies can be waiting, any people to board or disembark…wonderful."

"That sounds perfect Lizzie" Jack pated her arm affectionately, "Ianto loves drinking from your fine china instead of the chunky mugs we have on board."

"Then you must take some" she gushed.

"I would love to but I hate to think of zero-grav and them breaking as they float into things" Ianto laughed, "Silly I know but my brain does tease me."

"Unbelievable that in such a short time you have both pulled this together, a crew worthy of her."

"You don't mind us leaving Gwen behind I hope" Ianto whispered with a grimace and she laughed softly as she slapped at him, his lovely boyish charm so different to Jack's yet so complimentary.

"I will pinch some of your lovely tea though, such a nice blend" Ianto smiled and she smiled back with delight as she learned he agreed with her palate.

"Will you be taking any of those animals back up?" she asked and Ianto froze, the saved animals forgotten in all the rush and he looked to Jack.

"The kids have selected a few pets, I tried to keep it down so a lot will be left behind, just as well since out stocks are decimated. Needn't worry about rabbit thought" he winked as she giggled like a little girl.

Ianto sighed as he lowered his cup to its saucer with that silent grace he has, then looked out the windows. "I shall miss the sound of birdsong in the morning. Funny, I never have before but since all this…it was soothing to know they are still there."

"Well each month you must stay overnight, the birdsong to rally you once more" she said firmly and Ianto smiled as he agreed.

"Who knows" Jack said happily, "A month is not long, one of the princes might like to hide out for a while, or even you and Phils might like a wee jaunt?

"Oh I am too old for gallivanting about the universe now" she laughed softly and Ianto snorted.

"You are a fit bird according to Owen" he said cheekily and was rewarded with a titter, "I would love to show you the stars. See your wee planet from up there, I can't wait to see it myself."

"Ianto is right" Jack agreed, "You would think seeing it so small would make you think is so small but it really brings home how precious it is."

"Well, maybe a day trip or a couple of days" she relented, her face already showing interest as she considered it, "I do believe in trying new things at least once."

"Here, here!" Jack slapped his knee and looked at Ianto with glee.

"Well, This has been lovely but I must go back to the children now, goodness knows what mayhem they are up to, graffiti on the walls, toilet paper from the light fittings…and that's just Owen" Ianto sighed theatrically and she laughed again, loving his sweet way.

Jack rose as Ianto did and watched him leave before settling again, something not lost on his companion and she smiled as she saw him show Ianto respect without a second thought.

Such a lovely couple they make.


	47. Chapter 47

47\. 10.00am Day Five

Ianto was kneeling by the bed sliding the drawer underneath it shut when he heard footsteps and turned his head thinking it was Jack only to find a Unit soldier there instead. He rose to his feet and waited with mild annoyance as the soldier's eyes flicked around the berthage and back to Ianto.

Ianto looked at the black clothing of Unit with distain, his own now a pair of suit trousers and a white business shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The waistcoat for the suit set was worn open and the Jacket was over a chair in the corner of the room where Ianto had flicked it upon entering. Jack called it the 'Eye Candy' look.

"Don't mean to interrupt sir" he began to speak and Ianto was surprised to catch an Irish lit, "I've been with Unit for nigh on three year now and I had been thinking of a change like. Wondering if you have any crew vacancies."

"Qualifications other than your ability to cock a cap?" Ianto asked and the man smiled.

"Me name's Fergus" he said happily, "Explosives mainly. I started out training to disarm IRA bombs and such back home, then Unit pinched me. Suddenly I'm so bloody bored I am wishing for a bomb or two…then…well. Now I look around and think I was with the wrong team so to speak. I thought it would have an advancement program, that I would be making a difference but…I'm just another cog in a wheel that's slowly mowing people down."

Ianto considered the man with interest now.

"There you are" Jack said happily, "Ooo, who are you playing with? Hi Captain Jack Harkness."

"Fergus Tully"

"Fergus" Jack repeated, "Good name that. Fergus."

Jack walked over to sit on the bed and remove fresh socks form a beside cabinet while repeating the name again, like he was chewing on it.

"So, you want to travel space?" Ianto asked, "We would mostly just orbit Earth and annoy satellites"

"I want to do anything that protects us" he replied, watching Jack now create a sock puppet with the sock he had just removed from his foot to replace with fresh, apparently the sock puppet said 'Fergus' too.

"Don't mind him" Ianto waved a hand towards Jack, "Her majesty fed him too much sugar. When he crashes he'll sleep it off, so. An ordinance man."

"Yes sir"

"Don't call me that" Ianto grimaced, "He's Sir. I'm just Ianto."

"Sir, I mean…Mr Jones, the way I understand I you are anything but 'Just' on this boat." Fergus snorted, "I can't call you Ianto for Godsake man."

"well…I don't know" Ianto looked to Jack for guidance and the sock puppet slowly turns its head to regard them before it answered for the grinning loon who sat with his hand up its arse.

"Ask the queen what your title is" it said in a weird falsetto voice and Ianto grunted with annoyance as he watched Jack kiss the sock, then make a gagging noise as he finally pulled it off his hand…then smell said hand with interest.

Gods, too much sugar for sure.


	48. Chapter 48

48\. 10.40 Day Five

Ianto sat watching Jack as he fiddled with things, their berth suddenly an interesting place. A lot of what had been saved from the bunker and office now sat pride of place about the shelving and although Ianto had hoped this would please Jack there was still some sort of tension in the air.

"Jack?" Ianto finally called uncle "What's wrong?"

Jack sat and reached out to take Ianto's hand, absently rubbing the knuckles as he looked at him, "We don't talk about it. I don't want to push."

"The Doctor" Ianto guessed.

"We are both former companions, we both…well. I don't want to seem greedy and demanding. I don't want you to think I am interrogating you" Jack frowned, "You are more important to me than any stories. But I am curious."

"About what?" Ianto canted his head as he watched Jack's eyes soften in response.

"The Tardis" Jack finally said softly, "What did you make of her"

"Cheeky" Ianto replied immediately, "She seemed to have such a sense of humour, adventure yet…sad too. Like she had seen too much. I connected to her the moment I stepped aboard and it almost hurt before we both realised and she pulled it back a bit. Of course he was excited."

"I bet" Jack snorted.

"It's funny actually" Ianto frowned softly, "When the shelving came down and I thought I was a gonna, I could have sworn I heard her. I mean, I know it was my mind calling out to the only mother-like thing I knew but in that moment I thought of you yet I heard her whispering in my mind like she used to. Bizarre."

Jack looked intently at Ianto, "What did she say?"

"Hush" Ianto frowned, "She said, 'I promised you a Rose' or something like that."

"Rose" Jack whispered with wide eyes.

"Rose Garden was one of the songs I used to sing to her… I beg your pardon, I didn't promise you a Rose Garden, along with the sunshine, there has to be a little rain sometime…you know, that one." Ianto's soft voice had sounded almost ethereal and Jack looked at Ianto a little harder.

"Before the Warf"

"Yeah, before Torchwood." Ianto nodded, "I told you. I joined London after the tripping about in the blue lady, after that I knew there was a need to people to help those who wound up here."

Jack considered things. Before the Warf. Before… "Ianto, what did he look like?"

"Which time?"

Jack looked at him intently, "Sweetheart, when you first met him what was he wearing."

"A leather jacket and big ears" Ianto grinned, "I saw him in a suit with a sharp chin next. Was a bit confused before I remembered him telling me about regenerations and stuff."

"Before Rose" Jack sat back, "The Tardis. You were already a part of her heart before Rose."

"Her heart" Ianto snorted, "You mean the bright light? Yeah. She loves tea that one, used to glow all happy like when I gave her some. I would tip it though the grating and the room would be so bright it was blinding. Lovely."

Jack considered some more and looked at Ianto with a new question, trying to form it "Have you ever heard, 'I bring life' in her voice?"

"No" Ianto shook his head and Jack slumped, so sure he had been right.

Damn.

"I didn't recognise the voice" Ianto said as he rose and limped to the closet as Jack froze, his eyes locked on the pert arse as Ianto leaned forward to slide some books about, "She said 'Where there is death, I bring life' but it was all a little hazy. I was in a fight for me life at the time with this huge…well…Grofid who thought I was making eyes at his mate. I mean shit, I didn't even know it was a female. The Doctor told me later I should have died. Kept looking at me funny then next thing I know he's dropped me off like a hot potato."

"It almost killed you"

"Yeah, picked me up and sort of shook me, I swear I heard cracking and snapping and thought I was a gonna" Ianto turned and canted his head, "Then came a bright light, like the other day when the explosion happened. So bright."

"In the archives?" Jack surmised, "You saw the same light?"

"Yeah, it made me feel really…." Ianto hesitated and Jack held his breath hoping for the answer he had in his own mind and Ianto finally snorted with mirth.

"Silly. I felt so alive all of a sudden."

"Like being electrocuted, injected with energy." Jack said softly, "It hurt but in the most amazing way?"

"Yeah" Ianto found the thing he had been searching for, the book in his hand as he turned and grinned, "Almost like an orgasm but…getting filled up instead of expelling."

Jack sat long after Ianto had left the room still thinking about the description.

It was quite apt.

Rebirth did feel like that.


	49. Chapter 49

49 11.00am Day Five

"I don't care, get out of the way or I will shoot you" Ianto's voice was calm, almost friendly but Jack heard the hidden anger and he turned to corner to find Ianto and a Unit Soldier facing off outside the lab.

"Ianto?"

"Dickhead here doesn't want to let me past and I need to give Owen this book" Ianto frowned and Jack stepped forward.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Sergeant Walker" the man replied, "I was told to guard this, some important stuff in here."

"Ianto, we really need to sort out your rank love" Jack sighed, "Look Sergeant, this is the Captain of the Vessel and you had better step aside because he actually isn't bluffing."

The man hesitantly stepped aside as the door flew open, "There you are! What the fuck are you out here for, I've been waiting for you!"

Owen was angry and blustery as usual and turned to look the soldier up and down with distain, "Thought I told you to fuck off. Ianto? Book?"

Ianto held to book out and Owen snatched it, turning to go back in and Jack caught the words 'Spatial' on the spine and realised it was a science book. Jack considered things and then grabbed Ianto's hand.

"Sergeant Walker, consider yourself relieved of duty. You are hereby reassigned anywhere that is not the Betty. Now fuck off" Jack said pleasantly as he pulled Ianto away and as they headed off the boat Ianto glanced at Jack with a frown.

"Jack? Why is a title important?" Ianto asked as he easily kept up with Jack's stride.

"Because military men only see rank. I said Captain and he straightened up, did you see that?" Jack said as they walked.

"Aresehat"

"I need you to hold rank. Ianto…" Jack turned to face him, pushing him into the hydrangeas near the back door, "Sweetheart. I am a grunt. Was always a grunt. I was trained to take orders, to follow someone else's lead. That's why I made a good companion. I ran after him. With him. Never ahead of him. I need an anchor. Torchwood sort of snuck up on me. I never wanted to be in charge. I hate being the one making all the decisions. You know I just bluster my way along hoping for the best, right?"

"So. What. You like it when I take the lead?" Ianto frowned, "You always act so confident."

"Yeah, exactly. Act. Ianto, I am a con-man remember?" Jack sighed as he pulled Ianto into a hug, desperate to make him understand, "This new you. The feisty go-getter turns me on beyond belief because I see an equal. I trust you. I…Ianto I love you. You are a great partner for me. Not just physically, although I admit that was such a lovely advantage, you and I see things from the same angle. I don't need to explain everything, you get it. You know what I mean when I ask for something, we complement each other on a sexual, physical and mental level. I want you to be in charge. I want to nod and get on with what you want. There are times I need focus. You are my focus."

Ianto seemed to take a long time to process, holding Jack tightly with his head on his shoulder as they swayed gently. After a while he snorted.

"Well then, let's go see your Lizzie then" he said softly, "See what rank she thinks I can get away with. Also, we need to sort a proper crew list, get fucking Unit off my boat and I swear to god I am hungry again."

Jack grinned as he slipped his hand into Ianto's and let his love lead him through the corridors, the simple act of letting him walk a step ahead soothing as Jack was able to consider things without being attentive and aware of his surroundings. Ianto also considered things as they now walked slowly, this revelation from Jack that he didn't want to be in charge all the time seemed to match with the way he liked to run away to bloody roof tops to brood. Ianto knew about Alex and the Millennium Massacre. He knew leadership was forced on Jack and he also knew Jack was once an inmate. Of course he hated being the one in charge of it all now.

Well. That was then and this is now.

Ianto stopped walking outside the door he felt she was behind and he turned to face Jack, placing his hands on Jack's face to kiss him lovingly, "Jack. I love you too. Anytime you want me to take the lead just say, OK? Here… on the Betty…in private."

Jack grinned softly as he pulled Ianto in close by his hips and kissed him again.

Sounded perfect really.


	50. Chapter 50

50 11.30 Day Five

Her majesty was astounded to learn that Ianto did not already hold a rank, immediately bestowing Captain on him.

"Really?" Ianto asked with surprise, "You can jump straight to it?"

"I could go higher but I doubt you want to be higher than him. So. Captain, the same as Jack, right?" she smiled.

"Perfect" Jack said happily and Ianto noted the small fact she was speaking as herself, not the royal 'we' again.

"Thank you" Ianto smiled softly as he watched Jack wriggle in his seat, about to ask something else.

"We really want to call her the Betty" Jack said as he leaned forward, "Elizabeth, you know we want to name her after you so everyone knows who we fly for. The Betty, as in HRH Elizabeth II."

"Don't be silly, there was the QEII already" she snorted as she flapped her hand at him.

"Exactly" Jack grinned, "Can't call her Lizzie can I? Betty is already fitting in."

"well…really?"

"How about, The Betty II then?" Ianto asked, "That would be you and also the name the kids chose?"

"Well" she considered, "Yes. I do like that actually."

She rose to leave and Jack turned to Ianto, "Brilliant. Valiant sound so ancient."

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack fiddle with his collar and then he frowned "Jack? You were not always a Caption. You became one during WWII right? I mean. You crossed your own timeline didn't you."

Jack looked up and smiled softly, "Not many realise that one."

"You were here to meet the Doctor but when you came here looking for him it was too early, you had to live so long plus through both wars. How did you not run into yourself?" Ianto canted his head, "Quite the paradox."

"I ran" Jack sighed, "America. I spent time there and came back after I knew I had left"

"America. What did you do there, Cariad?"

Jack smiled as he leaned back to talk, "I met a girl. Abigail. She had long dark hair and the greenest eyes. Her breasts were definitely dirty pillows and he laugh was like a donkey bray. She gave me three fine children. Thomas came first followed a year later by Samuel. Little Emily was a surprise and to be her last. Then she noticed the not aging thing. I tried to explain, had a lot over the years but she thought I was making it up. A lot came back from the war shell-shocked and talking weird shit. She just thought it was from that. Then she started looking at me, I could feel her starting to lose her mind. So. Time to go. I overturned the dingy on the lake where I went fishing and slipped away. She mourned me for about a year or so then married the neighbour."

"You had to leave your kids" Ianto sighed.

Thom died when he was thrown from his horse at aged 16. Samuel an old man and local mayor. Emily forgot me and called the new man Daddy. That bit hurt the most. I passed her in the street when she was in her 30s and she didn't even recognise me. Last time I went back."

"So you travelled back and forth quite a bit" Ianto said softly, "Worldwize."

"Yes. Artefacts travelled, so did I. Aliens don't always keep to agreements about borders and I would hunt them down." Jack smiled softly as he changed the subject, "Speaking of hunting I need to go hunt me down some new boots before we go."

"Good idea" Ianto accepted the change as Jack accepted his when needed as well, another thing they did out of consideration for one another.

"I know I need some different clothes" Ianto sighed, "as much as you like my suits I need to find some clothes for crawling around in ducts."

"I think some Unit gear would do, just a T-shirt and the cargo pants. You look pretty hot in those" Jack advised and Ianto laughed softly as his hand slid into Jack's.

"Come on then, let's go find their clothing room and ransack it" Ianto said happily, "Floor three, Haberdashery and Linens."

Jack laughed as he followed Ianto and then wondered what linens he might mean, the thought of silk sheets spurring him on.

Lizzie was bound to have some somewhere.


	51. Chapter 51

51 12.15pm Day Five

The Betty was slowly taking shape and they settled in the Mess for lunch, enjoying the company of those they would be travelling with and those they would leave behind.

Gwen seemed pleased with her decision, as did Rhys who was talking animatedly with Owen who appeared to have made a friend despite his tongue.

"We are pushing off after this" Jack said as he rose to address the table and everyone stopped talking as they turned to look at him, "We will spend about a week in space feeling this old girl out and then come back to regroup. We will be in constant contact and Gwen here is going to do an excellent job of keeping everything running smoothly for us and keeping both Landlocked and Spacebound up to date with what it happening."

Gwen puffed her chest and made to rise, her own speech probably rehearsed in her head but Owen called across her as she was still patting her mouth with her napkin, "Oi Ianto. Any last words before we go boldly where no Earthling has gone before?"

Ianto rose and Gwen looked at Owen with open malice, his own look of glee not lost on anyone who now saw the blatant disregard Owen had for fools.

"First of all I would like to thank our gracious host, Ma'am you are a lady of many charms and if I were a little older I may be completely under your spell" Ianto purred and the queen gave a look of delight as she placed her hand to her heart and nodded, "Secondly, to all of you coming with. You know we are all mad, right? Don't expect this to be smooth, all go as planned and for any of us to really know what we are doing but it shall be such fun."

A chorus of cheers and clapping sounded as Ianto waited politely for them to calm down again, the morale so high that he knew Owen was gonna need a loo in a minute, "Last but not least, those of you we leave behind. You have a job to do, not only keeping us informed of what is happening back here, but keeping us connected. We need your voices to remind us why we are about to do a bloody stupid thing."

Ianto then sat and Gwen blinked as her speech was now going to sound stupid and as if realising this Ianto leaned forward to say loudly to her, "Gwen, as First Commander of Torchwood Earth I hope you will think about a uniform."

Her eyes lit up at the title and her hands flew to her throat as she stared at Ianto, his smug smile not lost on Owen who snorted softly as he watched Ianto handle the silly mare like a pro.

"A commander?" she asked with a reverent whisper.

"Jack is the Director of Torchwood…as in all of Torchwood. Owen is his second. I am Commander of Torchwood Starflight, Captain if the Betty II. If we get a second ship I will command whoever captains that as well. You are Commander of Torchwood Earth. If we ever colonise another planet there will be a commander of that I suppose."

Now Gwen looked like she might cry, the delight wafting off her as she genuinely considered kissing the lovely man for giving her this and Jack also felt a wave of affection for his beloved, worrying about Gwen's feelings even after all that had happened over the last week.

"Well then, lets tuck in and enjoy this last family meal for a week" Jack grinned as he looked around the table, "We all have so much to celebrate. Good friends, family, food and a rich future. We are all alive, safe, healthy and together, we can't ask for more. Feels selfish and greedy to even have this much."

Many heads bowed as a prayer was said, Gwen still gushing quietly and then Owen rose to go relieve himself, as Ianto knew he had to. Ianto excused himself with a soft murmur to Jack and a brush of lips against Jack's cheek that was an unexpected public display of affection for both of them that left both men pleasantly blushing.

Owen turned at the toilet door, "Gonna check if I wash my hands mom?"

"Gonna warn you that I am chucking Unit off and they don't know yet" Ianto answered as he leaned against the door frame, "I only want a skeleton crew, us and ours. They can fuck off. Might be some tantrums and tears before liftoff as they realise I mean it. Also, they have yet to realise that this is my boat, not Jack's and I will be giving orders."

"Good" Owen said as he opened his pants and started to pee, not caring that Ianto was there, "I want to explore this place and make some marks."

"Peeing in the corners is not permitted" Ianto deadpanned and Owen snorted softly.

"Actually" Ianto said after a few minutes, "There was some glow in the dark fluro spray cans I …um…liberated from Unit if you want to use them to mark some pathways to the bridge in case of a loss of power or something. You can make wee arrows so we can find our way, different colours for different things and the like?"

"Like in hospitals?" Owen got it and nodded, excited that he was allowed to do some naughty graffiti work on the walls and Ianto smiled.

It was their home now, why not let everyone personalize her a bit.

We are all family here after all.


	52. Chapter 52

52\. 1.30 Day Five

"Right then, let's take her out" Jack said grandly from his chair, the board of lights lit up light a Christmas tree as he swung in the chair to address his captain. He felt the excitement on the bridge an Ianto nodded and touched some buttons on the Captain's Chair and it rose about a foot off the floor, then the engines engaged with a soft rumble that soon died away as their mufflers warmed up.

"Attention all crew" Ianto sad calmly into the ship's public intercom, "This is your captain speaking. Please keep your limbs inside the vehicle at all times. Let's go."

Soft laughter as the Betty II majestically rose into the sky, Gwen watching with mixed feelings as Rhys left her. Her hand fell away from her face as the boat blocked out the sun and she turned to look at the Queen who stood beside her with that wonderful grace Gwen hoped she could muster.

"Right then" Ianto said as he glanced over at the wall of screens Tosh was sitting at, "All green Toshi?"

"Super Green" she yelled back eagerly and Ianto moved in the chair, then looked a Jack, his grin splitting his face, "Then let punch this bitch!"

He slammed his hand on the console and Jack was mesmerized by his handsome mate, than startled as he was slammed into his seat. Good thing Ianto had insisted all crew be seated for the first space trial, the manic was gonna break the sound barrier if he…Jacks ears popped and he started to laugh as she rocketed up towards the atmosphere, Ianto grinning like a madman as he grabbed the chair and Owen's whoop of glee could be heard over the open coms.

It was like bursting from water, the feeling of sudden weightlessness.

Ianto was ready and he engaged the artificial-grav letting them all gently fall back to their seats as laughter filled the vessel. It was like a natural high as they all hollered whooped and talked excitedly, then Ianto called for calm.

"Quiet now, I need the numbers" he called out and they settled to listen as Tosh called out each section of the boat and her integrity percentages.

"Ok, we seem to be venting in the engine room near the left garbage Shute." She frowned, tapping the screen.

"On it" Jack was already out of his seat and moving, "Rhys with me. Just a wee patch by the looks."

Ianto swing the chair to watch Jack stride from the room full of purpose and smiled softly, also seeing the delight in his love.

Then they were in the black.

Tosh gasped as she looked at the stars surrounding them, Ianto leaned forward in his chair to look over at young Luke who was seated behind him and saw his own delight reflected. Definitely his son this one.

"Well?" he asked calmly, "Luke? Want to take her for a spin love?"

Luke looked at him with surprise and then eagerly got up and rushed over as Ianto lowered the chair to seat it once more on the floor of the bridge, he then showed Luke how to manoeuvre the beast and stepped back, a proud parent if ever there was one as Luke carefully moved her forward a little, his face glowing with excitement.

"Congratulations" Ianto said softly, "You just captained a spaceship."

Luke bolted from the chair and threw his arms around Ianto as he thanked him and Ianto laughed softly, "Just do good. That's all I ask. Always try to do good."

"Always" Luke said shakily as he drew back and scrubbed at his face, "I promise."

"Careful" Ianto scolded "Promises are special magic."

Luke grinned as he nodded, then ran for the science labs where he knew his mother was waiting, her own pride bursting as she had listened on the coms to her son's delight.

"He's a lovely boy" Tosh said softly.

"Yeah" Ianto smiled back, "I thought I would never have kids, found it strange when I heard about him. Knew what they had done. Now…he's fantastic. Did you see how quickly he assessed the minor dip? Fantastic! He's my son. A bit of me in there, I can claim that right? My brave boy?"

Listening to the conversation as the coms were still open, Luke looked at his mother with open overlord and Sarah Jane pulled him into a gentle hug as she enjoyed her son's glee.

"Stephen?" Ianto looked at the young man who had followed Jack back into the room.

"We fixed it" Stephen said proudly, "I helped weld the patch."

"Well done" Ianto smiled, "I guess as my..well. Goodness, grandson. Hahaha come on, wanna feel the seat?"

Stephen sat and stoked the buttons.

"I will teach you and Luke who to fly her. One day we might have a fleet of these and you will be captains, what do you think?" Ianto asked and Stephen nodded as he looked to Jack with glee.

"Yes, I think Area 51 needs to have a wee raid" Jack said softly, "I think there may be another one there."

Ianto nodded as he turned and bestowed a gentle kiss on his mate.

As if he has a 'wee' anything.

The Americans were going to be pillaged by a space pirate.


	53. Chapter 53

53\. 2.35 Day Five

They had flown for some time as the internals were checked, then externals (shielding and such) then Jack wanted to check the weapons and to his delight Ianto had relinquished the chair to him claiming the need for a toilet break.

As Jack and Tosh went over the weaponry Ianto walked into the captain's office and sat thinking about things. He needed a wee bit of quiet. He then went into the toilet and sat for a while there as well, coming out a bit lighter and refreshed.

"We all good Cariad?" he asked as Jack turned to look at him, then rose to give the chair back.

"All good love, I do need to check the battery strength though, no good falling into low battery power during a fight now" Jack said as he moved back to his workstation, "Another day for that though. Might be good to get more crew up here for that, we would need another two bodies. Tosh can still manoeuvre and help fly while I have someone to help me with the killy killy die die bits, another one just to monitor for secondary attack or something while someone liaises with the crew. Usually at least five on a flight deck."

"OK, you sort that" Ianto nodded, "I know you have the best eye for staff dynamics and we all need to move at the same speed."

Ianto then considered and looked over at Jack, "Five. Why you like a team of five? Training?"

Jack looked surprised and then nodded, "You know I never thought about it but yeah. I think I tried to keep the team at five because in basic training it was always five. Huh. I never pegged that."

"A good number" Ianto agreed, turning back to his screen as he let the pretty space around them captivate him for a while.

Jack considered his options and looked around the room. Him, Ianto, Tosh, Luke…one more. He would have liked to say Stephen but knew it was not only nepotism as Stephen had a long way to go before he could learn this level of physics. Luke was as much an enigma as Ianto.

One more.

Rhys liked being the mechanic, calling himself Scotty in a weird Scottish accent until Jack caught on to the Star Trek reference and they had both giggled for a while as Jack agreed Ianto must be Spock and he must be a sexy Kirk. Tosh was a perfect Uhura and that left the cocky youngster Luke as the Chekov. Owen was Bones in his med-bay….no brainer there…Sulu. He needed a Sulu.

Ianto had turned from the star gazing to watch Jack pondering and he smiled as he saw the effort he was putting in, no doubt placing people into little files in his head, assessing and labelling as he went.

Jack swung in his chair as he looked over at Tosh and wondered if she would wear her hair up, maybe some eye shadow. They definitely needed uniforms now.

Ianto knew Jack would go through each person on board and chose carefully, his advanced mind and futuristic training a boon.

Jack was now looking at Ianto and imagining him in these big boots Spock wore, wondering if some lace up military ones would look good. Also, jodhpurs instead of trousers? Ooooo.

Ianto looked around the room with a sense of pride, Tosh and her clever fingers checking everything again, the system humming as Mainframe flew the boat with as much style as possible.

Jack was thinking about Owen and his acidic grumbling. A blue shirt wasn't it? Medical?

Ianto wondered what Jack was thinking now as a pad and pencil as retrieved from the drawer at his station and he started to scribble something down. Probably the short list for possible ensigns.

Jack wanted their insignias to be cooler that Star Trek's but also the Torchwood logo had to be there somewhere. Hmmmmm.

Ianto checked the stats coming through from Mainframe and was satisfied that she was airtight and cruising at a good rate of knots so he settled back to enjoy the quiet orbit of the planet.

Jack decided an octagon to match the Hub floor might be nice, a bit of the old along with the new. Looking around the bridge it was sort of like an octagon too. Then he put the Torchwood 'T' inside it, sitting back with a look of satisfaction.

Ianto saw Jack relaxing and knew he had shuffled everyone as needed, trusting him to know their strengths as he always did.

Jack smiled at his doddle and wondered if it would be best in black or gold.

Ianto smiled softly as he ran a hand over his shirt, somehow starting to think about uniforms maybe.

Jack watched and knew Ianto would find gold too flashy. Besides, mustard was not his colour so maybe simple t-shirts in various colours with the logo in black?

Ianto smiled at his Cariad and Jack grinned back happily.

They shared a nod of agreement.

Sorted!

..

.

.

11.10am Day Four - talks about Luke being an engineered being created by the Bane, Ianto sees Luke and recognises some of himself from his own brief 'detention' with these creatures. SJ Smith adopted this wee alien boy in the Sarah Jane Chronicles.


	54. Chapter 54

54\. 4.00pm day Five

Ianto's stomach may have been politely nudging him towards a snack but Jacks' roared with outrage as Jack looked up from his musing and sheepily patted his tummy, "Sorry. Afternoon tea?"

"Yes, let's set this sweetheart to Mainframe's autopilot and all head down for nums" Ianto said in a syrupy voice that had them sniggering even as Jack grinned happily.

"I will be there soon" Tosh called after them. "Just finishing this calibration."

"We will bring her back something, yeah?" Jack whispered as they descended knowing she would not leave and totally forget about the food as she went back into her binary code.

"She is a trooper, that is a given" Ianto smiled lovingly as Jack held the door for him and he slid through, Jack following him like a certain great coat's hem.

"Good afternoon" Ianto call out happily and several voiced replied, the table heaving as Rhys bustled in with another plate of pastries.

"Leftovers" he said happily "I filled this girl with all the yummies and pastries are left over from last night's feast. Won't keep"

"Yeah, that's the thing with space flight, like the old sailing days you have to have perishables consumed first, long life products to tide you over towards the end of the journey" Jack nodded as he settled in a chair next to Ianto, still unbelievably touched that Ianto had insisted the tables be turned before being place together so they both sat at the head side by side.

"Grapes!" Ianto said gleefully, reaching for one and Rhys grinned at his friend took pleasure n such a small thing.

"I remembered. You hate salad, love fruit" Rhys pointed a finger at him "There will be a fruit salad with pudding tonight, the next few nights while we see the fruit off. Salad with the streak for the rest of the crew along with chips for tea…for you I remember you like mushy peas, right?"

"Oh my god!" Ianto slammed his hands down with mock severity, "Now! Only now that I am ensnared in Jack's immortal grip to I see I could have had you! Damnit Rhys, you would have been a good wife!"

"Are you calling me the wife?" Jack asked with shock.

"Don't' be silly" Ianto snorted as he chose a tomato, "Toshiko is the wife."

Jack leaned back to stare at Ianto as he calmly cut his tomato into sections and settled to eat, pretending to be unaware of Jack's look.

"She's mine!" Owen said.

"Yes, but you are her wife" Ianto pointed the knife, then couldn't hold it and started to laugh.

"Wanker" Owen muttered.

"Well, I don't mind being the wife" Rhys said to Ianto, reaching out to pat his arm affectionately, "You are a lot less maintenance than the last mate."

Now they were all laughing, the ease of silly play banter that a family has was bounding off the walls as Owen bemoaned the lack of bitching he would have to snark back at now and Rhys threatened him with laxatives if he started prancing about yelling 'what about me; at the top of his lungs.

Ianto watched them play, siblings who loved one another and saw now that Rhys had been terribly unhappy with her but unable to walk away. Funny how some people hang in there not because they hope it will get better but because they fear things can get worse.

"Well, I for one am very glad you are with us" Ianto said softly to Rhys as everyone else held conversations, "You are a good friend."

Rhys glowed with delight as he nodded, offering a little basket of bread rolls.

"Yum" Jack said gleeful reaching across for one as well.

"Going to try me hand at fried bread next" Rhys said happily and Ianto looked at the little roll with delight.

"You baked these?"

"Yep" Rhys was chuffed with himself, "My pizza dough if lovely and light too."

"Ah. Pizza" Jack sighed.

"That's for day after tomorrow. Leftover day" Rhys told him, "Pizza does lunch and a huge stew for tea"

"Bloody hell" Owen spluttered as he turned to listen, "I don't know if my little body can fit all the yummies you have planned. Good thing we are weightless out here, I'm gonna pile on the pounds at this rate."

"Ah! Point!" Jack said loudly and the table paused to listen, "Weight training and some self defence later. Anyone wants to come, I want you to all be able to defend yourselves. Your soldiers now. I want you all to know your way around guns as well as hand to hand."

"Guns?" Stephen asked.

"Yep, no firing in space but gun care and handling. Then when we get back some live shooting. I will be happy to let you do that once you all pass the basic handling tests" Jack nodded and Ianto smiled lovingly at his Cariad as he made up the afternoon's activities like they were away on a kid's summer camp.

Ianto had a feeling it was all going to be fine with him involved.

Especially now the 'fun police' was no longer in attendance.


	55. Chapter 55

55\. 5.30pm Day Five

Tosh was glad of the food, Ianto watching her eat it on the floor of the bridge surrounded by the circuitry scattered around her like children's Lego or something as he floated gently in the captains chair.

"Right" Luke called out, "We have a satellite coming close by, can I scan this one?"

"Sure" Tosh said without looking up from her salad as Luke made a noise that was eerily similar to Ianto's when seeing a new bag of coffee.

"Careful Luke, don't bring us too close" Ianto said softly, watching as Luke manoeuvred close enough to read the plaque in the side of it.

"Russian?" Luke frowned, "Hang on, this is old. Way old. I don't think it even goes anymore"

Jack leaned on the back of the chair as he looked at Luke's screen, "Yeah. I think this is just space junk. You know what?"

Luke turned and raised an eyebrow.

"We could blow it up" Jack whispered with glee and Owen hooted from behind Tosh.

Ianto smiled and went to give the chair to Jack but Jack waved a hand at him to stay and ran to a workstation.

"Ianto, you call the numbers out, me and Luke will triangulate" Jack said with glee, knowing the boy would be able to work out the mathematical increments needed to sight up the weaponry and Ianto called out calmly as they got close.

"We are half a click, a little to the left Luke, we need it dead bang" Ianto said and Jack sniggered.

"Dead bang, good one" Owen agreed as Ianto smiled, settling to feel the vessel dip slightly as Luke over compensated, then realised the mistake and corrected. Jack looked over and smiled encouragingly as Luke concentrated, his tongue between his teeth as he finally got the hang of it.

"Well done" Ianto said softly, "Perfect."

"Right, let's see how much power we have here" Jack said happily and then looked to Ianto expectantly who stared but, then started as he remembered who was in charge and he laughed softly along with the rest of the crew.

"Ok" he said "So I forgot. OK. Lets settle ya shites!"

"Right" Ianto took a deep breath, "Engage."

Jack pushed the button and a bright light flashed.

Then nothing.

"Cariad?" Ianto frowned, "It's still there."

Jack looked over at Tosh and then hurried over to kneel and start wriggling wires, hissing at her at they tried to find the bad circuit.

Ianto turned to remind Jack that the weaponry was still armed, then Jack pushed in a board and there was a blinding flash and Ianto felt the Vessel shudder as she fired and the satellite seemed to evaporate.

"Lovely" Ianto said dryly as Owen chortled and slapped at Rhys, the large man gripping Ianto's chair with shock.

"What the hell!" Rhys spluttered, "Who fired that?"

"Jack did several minutes ago, he never belayed the order to the computer" Ianto sighed.

"Um. Oops?" Jack grinned.

"Jack!" Ianto scolded.

"Aw, come on. It was safe and locked on, we could have moved anywhere and it would have still hit it, we calibrated it correctly" Luke said with confidence, "There was no danger."

Ianto nodded, "But there was no one at the switch. I do not like that."

"Sorry love, we found the fault" Jack said softly, "I can fix the controls so it needs a manual release?"

"OK" Ianto nodded, "Best."

"Or voice command?" Jack said with glee and rushed to Luke where they took the next twenty minutes creating a programme for voice commands that recognised Ianto's voice.

Jack was excited and Luke showed satisfaction in a job well done.

Rhys just wanted to tell them there was dinner ready when they were, he hadn't been ready for all of that but was soon leaning in to watch Tosh as her fingers flew, knitting the new programme into the alien system with ease.

"Did you say food?" Ianto sighed, "We will get fat porkers at this rate."

"Nah" Rhys snorted, "A good meal sorts things out. Do you realise it's been ages since breakfast?"

"Morning tea, lunch, afternoon tea…" Ianto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw, they don't count" Rhys said and Ianto smiled as he heard his grandmother's phrase.

"What is it now…6.30?" Ianto checked the clock and fond he was correct, "OK, Tea at seven, that work?"

"Lovely" Rhys said happily, "It's all ready, I will go set up now."

Ianto stifled a yawn and was surprised to find he was tired.

Then he remembered that stag and smiled.

Yes.

It has been a long day, tea and maybe a shower before bed. Ianto glanced over at Jack and smiled softly.

Jack looked like he could do with a good scrub too.


	56. Chapter 56

56\. 7.00pm Day Five

Rhys had been a great cook once again and everyone dug in, even as Ianto pushed his food around his plate and Jack looked over to watch his love wilt more than the flower arrangement.

"Rhys, this is all wonderful but I am so tired" Jack said loudly, "Any chance I can take a plate and beg off? Ianto? Do you mind love?"

Ianto looked gratefully at him for knowing to save him and smiled, "I will come too. A good night's sleep and we will all be firing on all cylinders."

Some soft sniggering had Ianto turning towards the table, "Too soon?"

"You are a cheeky one sometimes" SJ said affectionately, "Such a cad."

"Not my fault" Ianto pouted, "Jack does rub against me all the time, bound to leave some residue behind sooner or later."

Now open laughter as they left the table and headed back towards their cabin, Jack carrying the plates as Ianto yawned and stretched, "Feel a pull in my shoulder. Might have some hot water run on it to loosen it a bit."

"I could massage it for you" Jack offered and Ianto hummed.

"After our shower Cariad" Ianto said happily, leading Jack into their room and he waited patiently for Jack to place the plates in the small refrigerator then turn to follow as they moved to the wet room.

Jack moved gently, sliding his hands down Ianto's side in a gentle caress, his arms eased behind his back, settling low on his spine, pressing Ianto even closer against him as his head lowered, never breaking eye contact until the second their lips touched.

Everything about Ianto fit perfectly, moulded to Jack, blended with him, captured him. Fire burned from within, and Ianto Jones was his only hope of quenching the flames. Tongues tangled and collided; hands roamed and explored. When Ianto released the tiniest moan of pleasure, Jack almost lost what little control he still had; his hips rocked toward Ianto in a dance as old as the ages.

Just one more taste. One more caress. One more second of his body pressing against Ianto's. And more than anything else at this very moment, he knew one more of anything with Ianto would not be enough.

Jack kissed Ianto's lips, the edge of his mouth, down to his chin and back to the opposite corner, before pulling away. Keeping him close, his hands still on Ianto's hips, he let his forehead come to rest against Ianto's. Slow ragged breaths mirrored Ianto's own attempt to gather his wits and get his body under control.

Taking in a long calming breath and releasing it in a slow stuttered huff, Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder. The rapid tattoo of their heartbeats matched. He felt the need to calm down, the lust firing through his blood like a freight train, Jack's pheromones making him weak at the knees. They weren't a couple of kids making out on Lover's Lane for Godsake.

Filled with wanting and longing and an all-consuming need to be one in body and soul with his Welsh angel, only one thing was missing. Dragging away his mouth, Jack lightly touched one corner of Ianto's lips, then the other. Ianto's soft mewl of pleasure and his warm fingertips swirling at Jack's nape made pulling back even harder, but he had to. He had to be clear. Ignoring the rush of arousal thrumming through his veins, he took a deep calming breath. His lips a breath away from Ianto's, he crossed the last barrier. "I love you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto's lips curved against his, his hot breath mercilessly teasing his senses. "God, I hoped I wasn't the only one. I love you too, Jack Harkness."

Never had any words sounded so sweet. Drawing Ianto in, Jack's mouth crashed against his. Having this man in his arms forever would not be long enough.

Not now he really knew what true love is.

..

.

.

.

.

So ends day five…thanks for reading.


	57. Chapter 57

57: Day 6 – 7.30-am

Ianto sat up in the bed and blinked furiously as he tried to work out what had startled him then he 'felt' how late it was and snatched for his watch, cursing as he struggled from the bed and hastily pulled on the trousers and t-shirt that had been neatly folded and left waiting for him on a nearby chair. No doubt Jack had put them out for him and even the socks were pertly waiting to begin their tasks for the day.

Ianto hopped on one foot as he yanked at a boot, cursing again.

Ianto had slept in, couldn't believe he was late as he pulled his jacket on and hurried for the bridge only to find it devoid of life. He stood with confusion, then remembered the time again. Lights were flickering on the consoles and there were several screens showing different readouts that change every second and the constant recordings showed progress. Bit by bit they were mapping the upper atmosphere and the stars from each point of orbit so in the case of an emergency the onboard computer with Mainframe in control can navigate the easiest assent or decent automatically. Ianto took in each screen with a greedy glare, then spun on his heel and left Mainframe to her work, trusting her to do her job as he did any crew member.

He walked to the Mess with a light step, following the yellow line that denoted mustard as Rhys had designated it his. He found them all there, arguing, laughing and eating as Tosh looked down at the tablet sitting by her plate. Her fork was half way to her mouth with egg dribbling off as she read something of importance, probably one of the screens he had just left on the bridge. Owen was watching her with open glee, waiting for the now empty fork to reach her mouth no doubt.

The place was a hum of conversations at the tables scattered about with people sitting in groups as they ate with Rhys moving from table to table with a tray of food to top up plates as he saw fit. Which basically meant piling the plate until the owner complained. A born feeder this man.

"There he is!" Owen said loudly, "Mister 'Up by Six Everyone' himself."

"Bite me" Ianto retorted as he sat, knowing he was blushing.

"I turned the alarm off without waking him" Jack defended, "He was exhausted. Let's not forget he isn't even a week out from being buried alive in the archives, his ankle still needs to heal."

Owen's face softened as he looked chagrined, "Sorry mate, I forgot about that bloody ankle."

"It's OK" Ianto assured him, "Just a twinge now and then but it aches in the evening. I know it's going to take a while to heal with me bouncing around on it but needs must."

"So what are we doing today?" Luke asked, leaning around Owen who smiled at him and answered for Ianto.

"You and I are upgrading that med-bay. Now we were in orbit I want to move some of the beds around and make it more useable in case of an emergency. Also, I need a hand with a full inventory." Owen told him, "Then when we land we can grab anything else we need. Of course face masks and such will be the go, also our oxygen tanks need assessing including the wee portables."

"Cool" Luke nodded, reaching for more toast.

"I want to check out more of this…boat?" Rhys asked and Ianto nodded, "I think learning where everything is will help me with my fear of the dark. It's bloody dark up here and if we lose power I don't want to panic."

"Fair enough" Jack said, "Good advice. Everyone needs to put aside time today to walk into other people's areas just to see what they are doing, get a mental map if the area and how long it takes to move between areas. Up here things will feel different, time is a weird thing without the sun to remind us how late it gets. Mainframe can alter the lighting to replicate evening dusk and such but your body knows when it is being tricked. It will be like jetlag for some of you. Having an internal clock that helps you learn waking distances and feeding times will help with acclimatising to the constant darkness of space. We all need to learn to navigate in semi-light and also we need to have some wee pocket penlights for our uniforms so we are not caught short. Stephen?"

"Yes, I can sort that" Stephen lit up, "I will get some from the stationary room, I know there are some in there somewhere, Mimi can help me look. She's good at finding things."

Micha looked positively radiant as she grinned at him across the table, a wee bit of hero worship that was quite sweet.

"Some drills would be good too" Ianto said softly and the two men glanced at one another knowing they should have thought of that sooner, maybe while on the ground in fresh air.

"I wanna hang with you" David said and Jack nodded.

"Good. Me and Ianto are going to check out the secondary flight deck, it still needs stuff clearing out. It's a central one so it the upper flight deck is damaged by a meteor strike or something we can simply lock it out and move to the other one. The monitors might need upgrading and stuff. We will make a list for pilfering….er…borrowing more stuff when we land. David, you can take notes for us as we talk." Jack said and David grinned at him.

Like I said, a wee bit of hero worship is cute.


	58. Chapter 58

58: Day 6 – 8.35-am

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before we took off" Ianto was muttering as he and Jack walked, David ahead of them eagerly taking photos with the awesome camera his uncle had found.

"Ianto, this week has been Hell Week and we are all doing the best we can. When we look back at this do you think anyone will point out the fact we didn't do emergency drills in the gardens of Her Majesty's home?" Jack asked and Ianto scrubbed at his face, wishing he had shaved.

"Ianto you need to stop over analysing what has already happened. If the Doctor taught you one thing, wasn't it to always look where you are going?" Jack sighed, moving to join David and Ianto felt a slight sting in the obvious annoyance of his Captain.

He let himself fall back more and soon they were gone, leaving him standing there feeling slightly put out. With a frown he decided he should find something useful to do since he was obviously not needed here.

He wandered back down the corridor and made several turns as he followed a purple line he hadn't seen before and it took him to Luke and Stephen who seemed to be building something.

"And what are you two men up to?" he asked softly, watching them turn and slam together to hide whatever it was. OK so now he was interested. "Boys?"

"Just some old tat" Luke said quickly, motioning none too subtly for Stephen to hide it ad Ianto leaned around to look, his eyes widening as he recognised a Triplodat pulse rifle.

"Jesus, what are you doing" he scolded "Luke this is not a toy and I forbid any weapons like this to…"

"You are not my father" Luke sad defiantly, his annoyance showing as he saw at least two days work about to be confiscated, "Mum said we could and so did the Captain. You can't tell me what to do."

"Actually I am the Captain of this vessel and I can tell…."

"Captain Harness trumps you!" Luke said and Stephen started to lock uneasy as Ianto took a step back, hurt at the defiance. "I don't need you. I can do this!"

"Luke I am not saying you are not capable of reconstructing it, I am pointing out the possibility of the fuel cell rupturing and blowing us all sky high…literally." Ianto snapped, his temper now taking over, "And as for the father remark, I never said I was your father. The 10 or 12% of my DNA in you obviously does not include my respect for my elders. Fine, go ahead. If it is wired wrong …or the fuel cell leaks …or the trigger is jammed open you will blow a hole in the hull the size of an elephant but who am I to tell you anything. This is just _my_ boat!"

As he spoke he deftly swiped a main component from the table unseen by the boys who were now looking at each other in silent accusation, sliding it into his pocket to ensure it could not be finished. Ianto turned and stormed out, heading in the direction he knew Jack would be, totally pissed now and wanting to know why he let the boys have the gun. Also, it burned that he was going to have to ask him to take it back as clearly he still outranked him in the eyes of some.

Instead he found Owen crouching by a crate looking at files, looking up as he stormed into the room and he rose as Ianto turned to leave.

"You OK?"

"I'm looking for Jack" Ianto growled and Owen wondered if he was looking to shoot him the way his teeth were grinding.

"What's wrong" Owen asked as he sat on the crate and patted beside him, "Sit down and breathe for Godsake, tell me what's wrong"

Ianto slumped onto the crate and was about to tell him about the weapon but then said "Luke hates me. I'm part of him and he said I am not his father. He made it clear he doesn't like me."

"Mate" Owen sighed, "I have to call bullshit there. Look at me, Ianto. Look at me. He's a teenager, I don't care how clever he is or what his IQ is, he is still a teenager and they get lippy, gobby and defiant. You know who they say hurtful things to? Parents. Yeah. He's only known you a few days. Jesus, give him a few more at least to decide what he wants. For someone that is not his father you sure are acting hurt."

"It's just…" Ianto huffed softly as he rubbed his face, "I thought Lisa and I….ya now? Then I resigned myself to a life without love. Then Jack and now Luke and I guess…yeah. I guess I hoped too much. I mean look at me, not exactly someone a child would be proud to point at and saw they were related to me. Gods, I don't even like me."

Owen blinked as he stared at Ianto, maybe finally seeing him without a mask.

Finally, Owen saw himself.

Two poor little unloved kids sitting together confused at the world for making them exist.


	59. Chapter 59

59: Day 6 – 10.00-am

Ianto had spent a while with Owen feeling better as he rose to leave and forcing a smile to please the man who had been uncommonly kind. For all their arguments and past clashes Ianto felt a kinship and was pleased that they had at least sorted themselves out, even if he seems incapable of sorting a relationship with anyone else.

He was wandering the corridor back towards the bridge when Jack breezed past with a cheeky pat of Ianto's butt cheek and Ianto seized him by a coat lapel and hauled him into a side room.

"Kinky" Jack said eagerly, "But a little early for you?"

"You gave the boys a fucking pulse rifle" Ianto hissed, his anger flaring again as he squared off against the other Captain. Yes. Keep thinking that. Equal. Captains.

"Well it is keeping them occupied" Jack frowned, looking at the simmering Welshman.

"Keeps them…hells teeth." Ianto's hand went to the back of his neck and Jack now saw the slow boil starting.

"Look it's not like they can fix it. It's missing a fuel cell and the transducer." Jack said with his hands flaring out in the universal sign for calm, Ianto's answer was to slip the piece of tech from his pocket and hold it up between his fingers. The little green vial full of liquid seemed to mock more than Ianto's raised eyebrow.

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he stared at the fuel cell, reaching for it with awe.

"Holly shit, where the hell did they even find one?" Jack muttered.

"Jack, imagine the Doctor, me and Tosh all rolled into one" Ianto said calmly, that cold calculating 'I am gonna shoot you now' kinda calm, "Then de-age us to that of a teenager. Would you give us a piece of tat capable of blowing the vessel to oblivion we are currently in and trust us not to make it go to see what happens?"

Jack stood with his eyes fixed on the cell, then his gaze refocused to the glaring Welshman.

"Ianto I…"

"I took it off them. I don't know where they got it so there is a possibility there were more. When they discover it gone they will find another. That boy is enough like me to destroy another piece of tech to do it if necessary since he had already openly challenged me about it." Ianto sighed, tired already and wondering if he was really up to this leadership, "Apparently you still trump me. You gave it to them, you said they could play with it and they refuse to hand it over. Either take it off them, disable it in a way he cannot replicate or destroy it. I don't care, just don't let then blow us up."

Jack had now lowered his hand and he saw the fatigue and sorrow on Ianto's face as he turned to leave, saying over his shoulder "You have the vessel Captain. You are the only one they would follow clearly."

Jack's hand slid the cell into his pocket and he moved to grab Ianto, pulling him back into the room and reclosing the door. He held him against him and rubbed his back, feeling the tension in those shoulders as Ianto stood ramrod straight not accepting his comfort.

"You are tired and we have all had a shit week" Jack said softly, "You need a coffee. Come on, you know you are not acting like yourself and it's upsetting you even more, come on love. It's OK. Stop fighting yourself."

Ianto relaxed against him, sighing as his head fell to Jack's shoulder and he muttered sorry softly against his neck as they swayed.

"This is my fault" Jack said accepting the blame, "I underestimated Luke and I should have remembered your warning that he was a genius. I will go talk to them, take the gun and compromise with something useful. OK?"

Ianto nodded.

"Hey, and as for the remark about me being captain of this boat?" Jack drew back and looked into his face, "Are you mad? Why the hell would I want this much responsibility. Must be mad to want to Captain one of these."

As he had hoped Ianto slowly smiled, then pulled Jack into another hug. This time they held each other tightly as Ianto sighed.

"Sorry, I am prickly" Ianto smiled, "Owen said a similar thing but without the 'ly' part."

Jack laughed and reached out to cup Ianto's cheek, "I have faith in you as my leader. OK? Just remember that. I have been around a very long time, seen things, done things and I know in my heart, you are doing the right things. OK?"

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto smiled as he leaned his face into the touch, "Sorry for getting pissy at you."

"It's OK" Jack assured him, "Just remember we are in this together and I will always have your back. I quite like your back, connected to your arse and it's nearly as pretty as mine."

As he had hoped, Ianto smiled at him fully and those stormy eyes cleared to that gentle blue he preferred.

The kiss was full of thunder though.

Jack felt it in his bones.

Gods, how was he going to survive until lights out and could have his way with him now. Or better still, let Ianto be the one to have his way.

Yeah.

Ianto watched Jack's face soften and go all gooey, guessing what he was thinking and was incredibly touched to find he was turning him on, kissing him again with more promise before turning to leave once more.

Both men felt better for the contact.


	60. Chapter 60

60: Day 6 – 11.30-am

"Boys" Jack walked into the room and made both boys jump with surprise, then look silly for it.

"Ah, right" Jack walked over to the table and Luke's jaw dropped as Jack picked up the rifle and slid it into a canvas bag "This is mine and I am confiscating it for a violation of the rules."

"What rule!" Luke spluttered with confusion as Stephen slumped against the counter, his mother uses the same tone when resistance is futile.

"The rule that you don't piss off the leader" Jack replied as he turned to face them, "Ianto is upset at the way you spoke to him. So am I. This is his boat. His home and he is letting you live here too. That doesn't mean you have the right to talk back or be disrespectful. You are not soldiers after all I suppose, or you would have never challenged a superior officer like that. It's my fault, I put too much faith in you."

Jack turned back to zip up the bag, knowing the two boys were hurt now and looking at their feet as they contemplated what had happened.

"Ianto suggested I swap it for something useful for you to work on but I don't think I can trust you" Jack continued to speak as he turned to face them once more, slinging the bag over his shoulder "I was going to suggest that wee away vessel with the black paintwork might be able to be recommissioned but I don't know. I don't think I can trust you now"

Luke lit up and then deflated as he looked at the man but Stephen knew his Grandfather and immediately started begging with big eyes and clasped hands, his glee obvious as he juggled, "Oh please Grandpa, please. We won't blow anything up, promise. Please"

Jack seemed to consider, then look at them with a full glare, "Can I trust you to remember your place here?"

"Yes sir" Stephen gushed happily, knowing he was about to give in.

"Luke?" Jack looked over at him "Think you can be civil to the man who saved your life a few times already? Or did you forget that too? Ianto was the one who found you in that bunker and alerted us to your plight. He was the one in charge of the rescue mission for you, not me. He got you out of there. He also got you clear of the radiation. He is currently the one ensuring this boat doesn't implode. I think he deserves more than disinterest, don't you?"

Luke nodded, glancing at Stephen who nodded too.

"Oh and Luke?" Jack said as he strode towards the door, "He might not be your father any more than I am Stephen's uncle but you do need to keep in mind that we are all family now. Ianto and I are in charge. Your mother would box your ears if she knew you have upset Ianto. You are lucky I didn't too."

"Yes sir" Luke said with obvious shock, the idea that he had upset Ianto had not even occurred to him and as Jack left the room Luke turned to Stephen. "I upset him?"

"You told him he wasn't your dad, you didn't need him and he couldn't tell you what to do" Stephen said with a shrug as he counted on his fingers, "You all but spat at him man. Did you not hear yourself? Did you not see him flinch at the 'father' remark?"

"No" Luke sighed, "I think I had a brain filter glitch there. Shit. Did I really challenge him?"

"Yeah" Stephen nodded, "You did. You said only Grandpa could tell you what to do. Guess he just told you then."

Luke frowned as he considered and then he started to walk from the room, "I need to apologise. I need to explain that I did not realise what I was saying and apologise for being a brat. I hate being stupid."

Stephen stood with surprise, "What do I do then"

"Go to the away ship, start pulling out anything in there not nailed down so we have room to move in the small cockpit area." Luke said over his shoulder "Ask Tosh if we can have a PDA for calibrations."

Both boys moved out and Luke soon found Ianto in the Mess sitting with a cup of coffee staring into space. As Luke watched him glance down at his cup and grimace he saw himself, that twitch of the corner of his mouth when fed up.

"Ianto?"

Ianto looked up, the mask slamming into place as he did so and Luke was curious about him. He wondered why he hadn't looked at him before, so busy making friends with Stephen he had overlooked Ianto as just another Grup. Maybe he should have been paying attention.

"I am just a kid. A clever one and more advanced that a human one but still a kid capable of stupidity." Luke explained as he sat opposite the man he now clearly saw has contributed to his genetic makeup "I didn't mean to be rude or obnoxious, Mum says it's a natural gift I have for snark."

Ianto smiled weakly and nodded.

"I didn't think about the ramifications of making the rifle operational" Luke sighed as he leaned back in the chair, "I love puzzles. Hate losing and wanted to make it work. It is clearly possible the trigger might have been stuck at a firing position. I have no idea where it even is on that thing."

"If you ask Mainframe nicely she might give you the schematics" Ianto said softly "She knows more than she lets on that one. A.I.s usually do."

"Uncle Jack stole it back" Luke pouted, then smiled, "He said we can work in the disused away ship instead to see if we can work out why it's not functioning."

Ianto smiled as he rose, pleased the boy had acted adult enough to apologise and deciding to give him another chance. This is Ianto, he would always give a second chance. We all know that.

"Ask Mainframe for help, patch her in via PDA and remember it is a twin. The green one is the same model" Ianto said as he placed the up on the counter, "Giving that a full diagnostic first might help map the other one and then you can interlay the two schematics and see anything damaged or missing."

Luke gasped with delight at the simple yet effective suggestion and shot from the room at speed, already formulating a programme in his mind that might interlay the schematics like Ianto had suggested.

Ianto watched him go and snorted softly.

Gods that boy was going to be formidable when he fully came into himself.

Just like him.


	61. Chapter 61

61: Day 6 – 12.00 Noon

Lunch was a bustle of activity, Rhys having help from a young woman Ianto hadn't noticed before and he wondered when she had come onboard. He wracked his brain and remembered her from the Queen's kitchen staff.

"Melanie" he said, grasping the name, "You are settling in?"

"Yes" she shone happily, "It's lovely here. I am learning a lot too."

"Nice" he smiled softly, watching her move off. Rhys moved around her as they dished and Ianto wondered if there was a possible spark there or if it was too soon. Sarah Jane sat next to him and watched her son choose to sit with Ianto, her eyes widening as she watched the two eat.

Chose to eat one food only on the plate, spear a piece and inspect it.

Raise the fork and sniff it, then put it in mouth.

Chew while staring at the rest of the same food.

Frown.

Spear another piece and repeat until that food group is gone.

Choose next food group.

She knew she was staring but as the forks rose in unison with matching slices of ham for that little nose wrinkle she couldn't help but glance at Jack and see he was watching the same thing, his face one of open affection.

The other thing she noticed was the way her son kept glancing at Ianto like he wanted to speak to him but was holding back and she had clarity of thought that he had somehow upset Ianto and wanted to apologise. She withheld the urge to say something as she felt this was something they needed to sort between themselves, she knew Ianto would be fair.

"So!" Fergus said as he leaned back to at his full stomach, "We gonna do some outer hull checks now? I'm all for suiting up. I trained in a deep tank immersion team."

"Sounds good" Jack agreed, "You and I can do the space walking, Tosh can calibrate and check the outer cameras with us out there to adjust them for her and Luke might be a good fit to help with the levelling of the stats with Mainframe while we are doing it to make sure the vessel stays stable."

Luke lit up, turning to Ianto "Will you be piloting?"

"Yes, I will want to know if someone outside with an airlock open affects the controls. This is something we need to learn now while we are close enough to drop back into atmosphere if there is a fault." Ianto nodded, "No good thousands of miles away in deep space if we start to loose compression."

"I think we should have several levels so we can cross calibrate, then Mainframe can detect a drop in one level that might not appear in another" Luke was leaning over to address Tosh and they began talking animatedly to one another.

"Algorithms and spreadsheets and binary code…" Owen sighed, "Not as sexy as Welsh is for you but she does float my boat"

Jack laughed as he shoved him gently, "Come on now Owen. She's floating my boat as well at the moment, we are all up in the air because of her."

Owen blinked and then started to laugh as he looked over at Ianto who was sitting quietly staring at his plate. "You OK mate?"

"Huh?" Ianto looked up and blinked, then smiled, "Sorry Owen. Miles away. So much has happened in such a short time, I sometimes feel a little overwhelmed by all we have done and have yet to do."

"But we will get there" Jack assured him "Now America has started the recovery procedures and the rest of the world is waking up we are going to see a lot of clean up going on down there and I don't care how selfish it sounds, I do not want to be part of that. I've seen enough death, I know what it is to wade through ashes knowing they were once people. No. We are staying up here getting this girl space worthy and then we go down to refuel and regroup. A day or two back in the safety of her majesty's rose beds and we are off, I think a nice little jaunt to the moon first to do some landing practice and such."

Ianto nodded and leaned back, rubbing his face, "I'm going to stretch my legs before an afternoon of chair riding"

"Can I come?" David said as he shoved a sandwich into his mouth an rose, brushing his clothes.

Ianto was touched that David wanted to spend time with him and waited while he pushed his chair in and carried his plate to the kitchen. His thank you was heard as was Rhys' pleased reply and then David exited, heading for his uncle.

Ianto let David walk out first and then they walked together towards the flight deck.

"Uncle?" David asked softly, "Do you think they will find Dad?"

Ianto felt the twist in his gut as he pulled the boy into his arms and held him gently, "No love. I think he was the ash Jack spoke of. Evaporated in the initial blast, so quick he didn't even have time to know. The winds will have carried him home. He is part of Wales now."

Ianto knew that was a lie, Johnny had been laying rotting somewhere the past six days and he was never going to let these kids get that image in their heads.

Better they think of him scattered to the winds like fairy dust.


	62. Chapter 62

62: Day 6 – 1.30pm

Ianto settled in the chair and placed his hands on the armrests as it rose gracefully three feet into the air and then hovered as he looked at the readouts flickering across several screens.

He seemed to be unfocused but Sarah Jane knew he was super focused as was her son, sitting on the floor looking at the same screens. Ianto moved closer to one of the readouts and reached a hand into the air and to their amazement the screen became 3D as it was pulled into the air and Ianto examined it, twisting his hands to rotate the model.

It was the Betty, small and compact with the airlock now being examined as he watched it open and the screen Luke was watching started to flash as the airlock vented. Luke's fingers danced over the keyboard in his lap and he worked with Ianto to calibrate and compensate as the vessel never moved an inch.

Sarah Jane would have bet it never moved a hair's breadth.

"All boards are green" Tosh said and she watched Jack and Fergus move from the airlock in their spacesuits and head for the hand holds along the hull.

They moved slowly, their umbilicals moving around them like large curious snakes and Owen shuddered as he watched from beside Tosh, "Hate snakes."

"Damn" Ianto replied without looking away from his interactive model, "I guess the ones in the aft hold can't come out for the evening petting I promised the kids."

Owen paled, "Shit."

Ianto snorted, ducking his head and Owen glowered, "You fucker. Where would you get snakes! Hang on! Janet is in there, you lying sack of shit!"

Ianto continued to snigger at the blatant fake and Owen started to laugh as well, finally admitting Ianto had got him that time.

"Janet?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Weevil" Luke replied dreamily, "Alien Rottweiler style things like something from a horror based video game."

"Oh" she blinked, "OK then."

"She's fine" Owen said conversationally, "I fed her a small goat just yesterday. She's probably still sucking the skull."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Ignore him. The goat was already butchered and didn't even have the head attached. Gods man, you will give the kids nightmares."

"nonsense!" Owen returned in a posh voice, "One must learn to eat the brains of one's enemy from their skull, then wear them as a meat helmet dear."

David started to giggle even as he said Owen was gross and Luke muttered 'meat helmet' so he could look it up later, the name intriguing him.

"I think there is far too much testosterone for me, I don't know how you stand it Toshiko" Sarah Jane sighed and Tosh grunted then glanced at her.

"Mostly I picture them naked" she replied, the shoved her glasses back up her nose and went back to the screen as Jack roared with mirth over the speakers, those outside enjoying the banter as well.

Sarah Jane blinked and then started to snigger softly as she saw the playful side to the Japanese woman and finally understood why this team was working so well. They were a family. Probably before this all went tits up, now when family was needed most they were shining.

"Well, I see you have everything under control" she said as she stood to go, "I will go check in on wee Mimi and then see if Rhys needs help with the tea."

Ianto's' hand lifted and waved before he went back to what he was doing, not surprising her to learn that even with the multitasking he was listening to her. She bent over her son and kissed his forehead, getting a soft grunted reply and then wandered out down the corridor to the Mess where she found Rhiannon and Rhys working diligently away without talking. Mimi happily colouring at one of the tables.

"Rhiannon, you and I haven't had much of a chance to talk" Sarah Jane said as she settled to shell peas, "Gods, fresh peas?"

"Someone stole a bucket full from the royal gardens" Rhiannon said, rolling her eyes in the direction of Rhys and Sarah Jane smiled as she bit into one, the crispness still there.

"So what is going with peas tonight?" she asked after a while.

"Roast lamb" Rhys answered, "Those big walk in chillers were amazing. She was feeding an army and still had more to spare. Well frozen and pre-bombings, it was all good. I like a good bit of lamb. Mint sauce too. I made some fresh, pinched a fair bit of herbs from that wonderful garden. Gods, the smells."

"I am a smell person too" Sarah Jane replied, "You can tell a lot from smell."

Rhys grinned as he nodded and settled with the two women to shell. The bowl of peas grew as their fingers popped, slid and evacuated the wee blighters.

Sarah Jane took comfort in the simple act while outside two men were dangling in space.

Knowing Jack he would be loving it.


	63. Chapter 63

63: Day six – 2.45pm

The men were back onboard and everyone was over the excitement, moving to do the tasks they had decided on at breakfast. Ianto was relieved and had slumped in the chair, letting it hover just above the floor for a while as everyone moved around him. Gods, he was getting too stressed and it was not even afternoon tea.

As Stephen and Mimi headed off to find those torches, Rhys carried the large flashlight confidently as Tosh promised to turn the lighting low in the areas he wanted to explore thus giving him a bit of a thrill.

"Just don't piss off Janet" Owen called back, "She's behind the door with her name on it."

Rhys saluted as he swung around the doorframe and Owen grinned as he imagined what an unexpected meeting might result in, then motioned to Luke and they headed towards the med-bay and the afternoon of rearranging everything to suit Owen's short arms.

"Right love that leaves you, me and the Davinator." Jack said happily, "Dave, you got a pad and pen? I trust you to get the list right."

David puffed up at the adult tone and the clipped name, his face flushing with that Jones blush that caught Jack off guard and he couldn't help smile back softly as he saw Ianto in the boy for the first time.

"SJ, you wanna come with us?" Ianto asked politely and she was touched, knowing she would be no help to them.

"No thank you love, I thought I might check out that lower hold full of tat and old crates. Seems UNIT left a lot of stuff when you startled them and some is not ours. I will begin an inventory there" she replied and Tosh glanced over, frowning.

"They did leave a few bits and bobs, good idea Sarah Jane. I will give you a PDA so you can scan and ID them, mainframe can help you with that while also entering them into our files" Tosh nodded and Sarah Jane smiled.

"Are you angry with me?" Jack asked Ianto as they strode along and Ianto looked at him with surprise.

"No, what makes you think that?" Ianto asked with open confusion.

"You are walking so fast, you are doing that glower thing and you seem agitated" Jack replied calmly, not intimidated by the Jones Glare one little bit. He knew it was a mask.

"No, I…no Jack" Ianto shrugged, "I'm just tired, wound up and a little frazzled. Tomorrow will mark a week since it all went tits up. I keep looking at those kids and wondering if we have pushed them too much, made them get on with it. Shit we were supposed to still be at the bloody B&B locked down with those stairs to slide down. Mind, Owen would have probably broken his neck showing off by now."

"Hey" Jack pulled him into his arms, "This has been a week from hell. You have done good. You have done me proud. I could not be more proud of you if I tried. You have done your duty for Queen and country, all the way, balls to the wall. You did what was needed and you came through for those kids. OK?"

"Uncle?" a small voice said and Ianto realised with horror David was with them, drawing back from Jack to look down at him. "Uncle, you saved us. You and Uncle Jack and Aunty Alice. Uncle Owen and Aunty Tosh. Uncle Rhys is cool too. Is it bad that I am glad Aunty Gwen is gone? I didn't like her much. She made Mimi cry."

Ianto smiled softly as he pulled his nephew into the hug, "Dave, if it were not for you and your sister I might have given up. Do you know one of the reasons I have worked so hard over this last week is that I love you so much?"

David laid his head in Ianto's chest and sighed softly, missing his Da but knowing Ianto was there now and would not leave them behind.

"We are all on this together kiddo" Jack agreed, closing the hug and encasing the boy in warm affection, "We need to stick together, be strong and weather the storm. Because that's the thing with storms, right? They pass and the sun comes back. We will be here for that, we will sit in the sun again. OK?"

David nodded as he clutched his Uncles and revelled in the affection. His Da had never been a cuddly man and his Ma did try but she was always so busy. It didn't feel weird either.

"Right, us boys better stop being so emotional and get on with being manly men and shit" Ianto wiped at his eyes, shocked to find he had been weeping for the child, "I have my big boy pants on and I am gonna be OK, we all are. After all we have each other, right?"

David nodded also wiping his own eyes.

"Tomorrow we will do something special for your Da, and the others we have lost OK?" Ianto said softly "We will have a special meal and all be thankful we are here and we will be sure to remember those who are not. OK?"

"Yes sir" David smiled as he felt Jack's hands on his shoulders from behind and his uncle Ianto fixed his shirt collar affectionately as he smiled at him.

He hoped he could sit with them tomorrow, he wouldn't look like a tosser if he cries then.


	64. Chapter 64

64: Day six 3.00pm

Ianto was annoyed at himself for wallowing, twice in one day was so unacceptable and he vowed to remain positive for the remainder of the day if only for the sake of the boy in his care.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Dave?"

"Can I have my own room?"

Ianto stopped walking and turned to look at him with confusion.

"I have to share with Ma and Mimi" he explained patiently, "They're girls."

"Yes, it appears they are. Very much so" Ianto agreed calmly as Jack sniggered softly.

Jack watched the two interact and was again struck at the similarities, wondering if Ianto had been a chubby child.

"Look, we have lots of rooms but I think your Ma is a bit nervy, wants you close to look after them if it gets scary up here" Ianto said after considering the kindest answer, "You are the man now."

David's face changed and he leaned back with open surprise, "Really?"

"Your father would expect you to care for them in his stead. It's what we do, right?" Ianto smiled softly, "Tell you what. I will look at the rooms either side to your Ma's. If they had a thin wall we can see about putting in a door for each room from your Ma's one next time we are on land and won't blow the place up with a blow torch. Then you can each have your own room and are still there if your Ma or sister needs comfort."

"Really?" David jiggled with glee.

"Maybe we need to look more closely at everyone's berth." Jack agreed, "Stephen wants his own room and I know Luke already snavelled one. Maybe we need to look at this as more long term. This is our home now, not just an escape vessel. We need to stat treating her as such, right?"

"I've been a bit maudlin today" Ianto sighed, "I forget how lucky we are, thank you for being here Dave. I feel better knowing you are with me. You know I love you so much."

"I love you too Uncle Yan" David said with delight as Ianto hugged him again, then stepped back.

"Right, whatever we were going to do is secondary right now to this new initiative. Come on Cariad, let's go look at those rooms. These kids need their own little hovels to mess up."

Jack slid his hand into Ianto's watching as David did the same on the other side and they walked along like any family having a wander, hand in hand.

"I want blue" David said out of nowhere, "I like blue. I have seen enough pink to last a lifetime. How can girls stand all that pink."

"Their brains are wired differently, the pink pleases them" Jack answered "Pink makes them less crazy. If in doubt. Get them something pink."

"That's sexist" Ianto sniggered.

"True though, when you picked those pink roses for your sister that day, remember?" Jack asked, "You wrapped them in gold paper and took them to her for her birthday. I remember Owen starting to give you lip when he saw them in the kitchen in that jug of water. You remember?"

"Yeah, I said they were for my sister and he went all weird" Ianto snorted, "It hadn't occurred to him that I even had a sister."

"After you left he asked me" Jack smiled, "He asked about you and your family. Parents and such. I told him your parents were dead, you only had your sister and her kids to smother."

"It was actually the day after her birthday. I missed the party due to the little incident on the moors, if you remember" Ianto said as he remembered, "I had to endure an ear bashing of epic proportions. Even the roses didn't save me."

"Her bracelet" David nodded, "You got her that bracelet with the pink diamonds in it and made her cry."

"Yeah" Ianto went quiet, looking at his feet and Jack glanced over at him with interest. Ianto glanced back and explained, "It was so expensive. The most expensive thing I ever bought. I felt ill signing the receipt but I had all that money from Canary Warf thanks to you talking with her majesty after…well, that I hadn't used. So ironic, finally paid out after it was too late for Lisa and…well. So I thought what the hell. I will spend it on my other girl. It's Cartier. Pink diamonds with white diamonds either side running all the way around, a little piece of pretty."

"Mam opened it, still complaining and went all quiet, then started to cry. She flapped her hands about as you showed her how the clasp worked and she asked when she would ever wear it" David snorted.

"Our mam used to wear one, not a real one but paste." Ianto smiled softly "She used to let Rhia wear it when playing dress ups."

"Do you think she has it?" Jack asked concerned now, all they had lost.

"She kept it in her handbag so it was always with her with the other bits you buy her. All in a little silk bag. Calls it her Yan Goodie bag" David leaned around Ianto to address Jack, "She grabbed her bag when Aunty Alice came for us. It's the little draw bag under her pillow now."

Ianto never heard anything so sweet and Jack squeezed his hand as he saw the surprise on Ianto's' face.

Of course he hadn't realised how loved he was.


	65. Chapter 65

65: Day six 4.30pm

Ianto stood in the room watching David bounce about with glee, Jack tapping the wall to check the density.

"Doable" Jack finally said, "When we land we can easily cut a hole. I would think the other room on the other side will be the same. This one can be Dave's. I think you need to stay with your Ma at night until the door is in here so she can check on you in the night and feel better about it but there is no reason why you can't get it ready. Get a bed in here and some shelves or whatever."

David was so excited as he hugged Jack and then swung to hug Ianto.

"Books, some toys and maybe a telly and Xbox or something" Ianto agreed, "I am sure there are lots of stuff down there we can get that will make this a great room for you. I think you are old enough for a nice double bed, maybe a desk over here."

"This is so cool!" David gushed happily.

"what is?" Rhiannon asked from the doorway.

"Ma! The uncles are gonna make this my room. A door here to you and Mimi can have the one on the other side of your room with a wee door too. Then we have like….a house. So cool. A double bed, I always wanted one Uncle Yan."

"Then you shall have one" Ianto smiled as he hugged the boy. "Me and Uncle Jack are just across the hall in case you need to borrow anything and in the mornings I can wake you if you want to do an early shift with me. We won't wake your mum or sister then. Jack and I won't always do things together so it will be nice to have a wing man I can trust."

"Oh you can always trust me Uncle Yan" David puffed his chest out, "Promise. I will always be good, just like you."

"David, don't be like me" Ianto said softly as he crouched to look into his face, "You are too nice as you to be anybody else."

David blushed and threw his arms around his neck, kissing Ianto's' cheek and then leaping back with a look of embarrassment.

"And anytime you want to give or receive a kiss or cuddle you come to me too" Ianto told him with a gentle hand on his shoulder "We are family. Family love one another. It's not bad or wrong to love someone. OK?"

David nodded and lit up again as he started to look around the room again, "Maybe I can draw a plan. So I know where to put stuff."

"That sounds solid soldier" Jack smiled, "Planning is a great skill to have. Good job."

David looked at his mother, his joy radiating off him and she could have kissed her brother for being so kind. He had always seemed so distant from them and she realised it was so it wouldn't hurt when he died. Oh gods.

"Rhia?" Ianto caught her horror.

"You kept us at arm's length because you worked for Torchwood" she said with anger, "All this time I was trying to get you to be more involved in my life and you kept stepping back. Gods. You were trying to protect us."

"Yeah" Ianto smiled, "I always knew there was a good chance you would get a phone call about some fictitious accident. If the kids didn't' bond too much it wouldn't hurt so bad."

"Ya silly bugger" she sighed as she watched her son dancing about the room in a way his sister would have laughed at him for.

"Right, now that's all sorted I want to talk to you both about tomorrow" Jack said as he ushered them from the room and way from David, "Tomorrow. The week anniversary. I think we need to do something, if only for the babans."

Ianto looked at Jack and nodded, "What do you suggest?"

"I vote for a nice meal, we use those fake candles on the table and push the tables together so the kids and Rhia eat with us. One family. An extra chair for Johnny. Let the kids know we didn't forget him and we are all together." Jack was using his hands as he talked, showing his honesty, "I think we all still need to heal."

"You have a good man here" Rhiannon said and Ianto nodded.

"I know, I am unbelievably lucky he sees something in me" Ianto agreed, "I didn't know love like this was real. I saw mam's love with Da. Even yours with Johnny. I always wondered how deep it was. Lisa…I thought that was as deep as it goes. Now I know. I know what real love is. I know I am lucky. He's mine and I am his."

Jack slid his hands around Ianto from behind, cuddling against him as his own heart exploded just a little bit.

Ianto had just declared to his sister.


	66. Chapter 66

66: Day six 5.36pm

Ianto stood there wondering what was different as he looked around the room. Five thirty Jack had said and now he stood at…he checked his pocket watch ….six minutes past that and the room was empty bar a table and some chairs. Was this a meeting? A bit late for a meeting wasn't it and what was the old card table in the….

"There you are!" Jack said like he had been the one waiting. Ianto once found that habit annoying but now knew it was Jack's way of saying 'here I am' and now he knew English was not his first language he accepted it as a greeting.

"Yes, and there you are" he replied turning to smile, Jack grinning softly as him as he pushed a trolley into the room.

"I know it's a wee bit early but we can be selfish right? After all, we've done all our chores and such, so some free time is not too naughty is it Captain?" Jack asked as he brought the trolley to a stop by the table and Ianto realised with a start that it contained food.

A vase of flowers from gods knows where, a bottle of wine plus glasses, cutlery, napkins for the love of the gods, plates of food and even a bloody fake candle. A tablecloth that was placed with a flourish. Oh god.

As Jack set the table Ianto gaped, watching a romantic meal for two emerge on the old battered and weathered table, the two chairs also neatly combined as Jack pulled one out and stared at him expectantly.

"Jack" Ianto whispered, overcome for a moment at the act of affection that he knew was rarer than hen's teeth.

"Come on lover" Jack said softly, seeing Ianto's upset on his face "Come sit and let me feed you."

Ianto snorted with mirth as he felt his jacket slide from his shoulders and he sat in the chair to watch Jack fuss over the plates of food, pushing the pepper in his direction which showed he knew the man's love for the stuff.

Jack slid into his own chair to face Ianto and with the small table their knees met under the wood, the touch intimate and lovely. Ianto found himself grinning back with the same open glee as Jack poured them a glass of red, the steaks looking done to perfection.

Ianto took a bite and groaned, leaning back on the chair as Jack watched with expectation. "Gods, good."

Jack took a bite of his own, then reached for the salt, watching Ianto eagerly take another morsel from his plate while humming softly. Gods he loved that hum. Ianto's happy hum, like a cat purring. Deep and melodic. Jack had been startled the first time he heard it, had looked around the table at the team as Ianto ate the little chocolate bonbon but the team hadn't reacted and Jack knew the hum was so low only his advanced ears heard it. Coffee, chocolate and the medium rare steak cooked slowly with onions and a clove of garlic always encouraged the musical sound that made Jack's dick twitch.

"Good love?" he asked softly, the nod enthusiastic and childlike as Ianto hummed louder as if knowing this was what Jack wanted.

"Fucking brilliant" Ianto finally took a breath from eating, "The wee potatoes are lovely too"

"Rhys did those, he wanted to help" Jack said happily, "But I did the steak, just how you like it. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I know the one the other night was too cooked for your liking and I wanted tonight to be nice. Ours."

Ianto's eyes flickered from the plate to the table, settling on Jack as he placed the cutlery down and reached for Jack's hand, "Cariad it's perfect. I have never been wooed before. It feels lovely."

"Really?" Jack asked with delight, relieved Ianto recognised the gesture.

"I love you" Ianto said softly, "I hear your reply. I feel fuller that food could ever make me. Thank you for your efforts, thank you for your love. It is wonderful and I am overflowing."

Jack beamed happily, then leaned forward, "Rhys didn't help with desert either darling."

"Oh?" Ianto asked as he resumed eating with one hand, glad he had thought to cut the steak up so he could feel Jack's thumb brushing his knuckles while they ate.

"Yeah, I found a chocolate cheese cake back at Lizzie's and hid it for tonight. I was gonna give it to the kids but then I found a strawberry one for them. I know you like the chocolate one. Even swiped a wee bit of brandy to have with it." Jack was wriggling in his chair as he watched Ianto's eyes widen at the promise of afters and Ianto's eyes softened a he leaned forward, Jack eagerly moving for the kiss.

So full of affection, so full of delight and promise.

"Well, what are you waiting for, don't keep me waiting. Full tum, full bed, full captain." Ianto said like he was giving a shopping list, "Best sort you out soon."

"Oh yes please" Jack gushed, "I do so need a good sorting out."

"Oh Cariad, you know I love sorting things" Ianto purred, suddenly teasing and alluring as Jack shifted in the chair again, "I'll sort you…..good and proper Sir."

"Oh gods" Jack's hands shook as he cut the cheesecake, unable to rise from the chair for his excitement level.

Ianto was so touched.


	67. Chapter 67

67: Day six 7pm

They had retired to the bedroom leaving the table and contents behind. Ianto made a mental note to go back later to clen it up and when Jack stopped and went back for the flowers he was touched, liking the idea of them by their bed.

Their bed.

Still felt so…huh….nice.

One minute he was toeing off his shoes as he asked Jack about the next day's roaster and the next Jack had hold of him from behind and he forgot everything except the sensation of Jack's hand sliding into the band of his sweat pants. Oh gods, great thing he wore sweats tonight after his shower.

Jack's fist clenched around Ianto' cock and they both shuddered. He could feel sweat building under his arms, and quickly slipped off his shirt. While Ianto slipped off those grey tracks, Jack shuffled out of his own clothing. Now he was totally naked and kneeling on the bed. His cock, in tight red boxer briefs, strained toward Ianto. Jack couldn't resist reaching down to run his palm over the familiar bulge.

As Jack stroked Ianto through those red briefs, Ianto grabbed Jack's bare cock. A pleasured moan escaped his lips as his tip pumped pre-come onto Ianto's wrist. The sight of another man's hand wrapped around his shaft turned Jack on almost as much as the sensation of Ianto pumping his cock.

Ianto knew exactly what to do, and Jack felt like a king. He plunged his hand inside Ianto's briefs, pulling out that sizzling cock. It looked sturdy as a redwood, but it felt soft as satin.

"Yes," Jack said, begging for more. "Please. Don't stop."

His thighs strained.

He reached for the headboard, leaning so close that Ianto lunged and licked his nipple.

Bit it. And licked it again. That was about all Jack's body could stand. The muscles in his thighs seized completely. He clung to the headboard with one hand and to Ianto's erection with the other.

His abs quivered.

When Ianto took his balls in hand, that was it. Jack came in hot streams. He hadn't really intended for his cream to land in trails down Ianto's chest, but it was better than ruining the luxurious bedcover... and it did look pretty damn sexy.

Exhaustion set in fast, but Jack wasn't finished with Ianto. Sinking onto the crisp bed sheets, Jack ran his fist over his lover's straining cock. Getting in good and close, Jack worked that big dick hard and fast.

Jack's hand was drenched in pre-come as it played across that supple flesh, covering the glistening cockhead, and then retreating to a firm base. Ianto tossed his head back. He bucked his hips, driving his cock through Jack's fist again and again.

His throat clicked. He pulled Jack to his chest, licking his nipple until all the whimpering and straining came to a head. A surge shot the length of Ianto's chest, leaving warm traces against Jack's cheek.

Clinging to Ianto' erection, Jack watched as small bursts of come erupted from the tip. The flow seemed never-ending. It was hypnotic, watching the white liquid easing from Ianto' glistening tip and flowing down against his pelvis. Ianto watched as well.

That made Jack feel a little less voyeuristic.

It seemed just right, nothing more physical needed as they clung to one another, both having wiped themselves with Jack's shirt as they laughed softly with the after buzz.

Sleep was closing in when there was a rap at the door. The look of trepidation in Ianto's eyes perfectly reflected Jack's feeling on the matter.

"Were you expecting a visitor?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head, and then glanced at the bedside clock. "Not at this hour, certainly."

Even so, he tumbled out of bed and into his pyjama bottoms.

"Just wanted to say goodnight" David said nervously and Jack's annoyance faded as he leaned in and hugged the kid.

"Good night David love" Jack said as he watched the boy walk happily down the corridor towards his own room.

"Is he ok?" Ianto asked as Jack climbed back into the bed.

"He's a good kid" Jack answered, "They both are."

"Jones Genes" Ianto muttered as he pulled Jack in and they giggled softly for a while.

Then sleep came creeping in and the day clicked over.

End Day six.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Day Seven – 5.00am

Ianto knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, the nightmares now insisting they get some space in his head. Like a song you can't stop humming, those bloated bodies were so rancid he could taste death in the back of his throat.

He looked over at his slumbering mate then decided to get through this day as best he could so he rose and walked over to the clothes he had laid out the night before. He didn't have to hide the fact there was no need to limp as he dressed calmly, considering the day ahead.

The seventh day.

One week since it all went tits up.

Seems like an eternity ago but for those poor kids still blissfully unaware of the one week anniversary their loss was just a moment ago.

Ianto froze, his hand ready to tie the Windsor knot as his eyes bored into him from the mirror and he knew he was looking at this in the wrong way, as always he was being a bloody wallflower. He had to stop that or the kids would follow. After considering for a few minutes of gazing he pulled the tie off, followed by the shirt and he now stood just in the black t-shirt the dark purple cotton shirt had been covering.

He stepped back to regard himself more.

Skinny. Not too skinny but he knew Jack would like a little more meat around his waist, the hips at least. He was tall, held himself in a way that…. Hands slid around said pert waist and Ianto watched his reflection smile as his lover slid in behind him for a quick fondle.

"Purple today Tiger?" Jack whispered as he appeared over his shoulder to suck in an earlobe.

"Thought about it but not … I think I shall go with the t-shirt. Today is about the kids. Their right to mourn and remember. Maybe I should dress like them" Ianto canted his head as those eyes slid to meet his in the mirror, Jack considering the comment then a nod.

"Far enough, I will dress the same. Like we are a single unit" Jack agreed, his hands squeezing before falling way, "Is my razor here?"

"In the drawer to the right." Ianto said as he stepped to one side, "I have set everything the same as the bunker, I know you like routine. I like routine too."

Jack grunted and Ianto turned to him, "And Jack?"

Jack froze, his eyebrows raising.

"I love you"

Jack grinned and winked, knowing Ianto didn't want to hear it back, he wanted to be heard.

"Get dressed if you are coming for the early checks" Ianto said and Jack pouted, making slumping grunts as he stomped over to the clothes asking why they have to wear clothes anyway.

"Because everyone will be so jealous of me for having such a well hung partner that they might try to have me bumped out an airlock" Ianto said and Jack laughed turning for another kiss.

"Are these my socks?"

"No. I laid them with your trousers to see if you would be stupid enough to put them on without recognising they are imposters" Ianto deadpanned and Jack blinked, then sniggered as he muttered about smart arses an Tiger's tails as he sat to pull them on.

""You could have slept longer" Ianto said as he slid his hands over his taut stomach, knowing he needed to make an effort to eat more, "I didn't mind."

"I can't sleep without you, feels weird. Our bed, needs two people for it to work" Jack pouted.

"Twypsn, it's not a two man craft!" Ianto snorted.

"Is too, takes two for the magic to happen" Jack waggled his eyebrows and Ianto laughed softly, then realised Jack had short-circuited his melancholy mood he had woke with.

"Thank you Cariad, I needed reminding that we are lucky to be here, so busy lamenting those who are not" Ianto said warmly, "My love, come hold me. No, hang on … what was the song? If I say you have a beautiful body will you hold it against me?"

Jack smiled softly now as he stepped into Ianto's' arms, "I prefer, will you lay with me"

"Lovely song that" Into sighed, "Do we even have music up here? Shit, I never thought about a sound system."

"We can talk to Tosh, maybe get the sound system piped through the intercom?" Jack pondered, "Like … at a certain time of the day a song or to so we can perk up? Take suggestions?"

"Great idea Cariad" Ianto smiled, "If we can all survive your show tunes."

"I could … I could sing them myself!" Jack clasped his hands together and made squealing noises as he jiggled on the spot and Ianto gaped at him, then frowned.

"Bastard, you had me freaking out there for a sec!"

Both men laughed as they exited the berth and Jack pulled the door shut after them.

Ianto's hand sliding to the small of his back was nice too.


	69. Chapter 69

69

Day Seven – 6.00am

"Why are we doing this again?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto's arse wriggling, his head buried in a crate.

"I know what I am looking for, shut up and grab my heels if I start to go in" Ianto's muffled reply had Jack starting as he realised Ianto was indeed starting to topple.

"Christ on a Harley, it's not even foodage time and you are in over your head" Jack laughed "or at least head over heels."

The booming laughter in the box was amplified by the deep space and Jack grinned as he listened to that lovely deep voice Ianto usually hid with low volume.

"Ianto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you speak so softly when your voice is so powerful. You could command a battalion with that voice" Jack pointed out, "You hide behind your suits and demure voice when you could strip a man's skin off with anger."

"Well, me Mam always told me to be soft spoken. Me Da was a loud man, a scary man and when drunk he was bloody terrifying" Ianto said as he reappeared, "Ask Rhia. She's got more memories of him beating Mam and stuff, I was still so young when she died."

"I never asked. How did she die?" Jack asked as he moved things to find a seat, settling to wait for Ianto to show him what next.

"Killed herself" Ianto said flatly, then looked away as he clambered down from the crate and placed his find on the closed crate beside it.

"NO! A karaoke machine?" Jack gasped as he marvelled once again at Ianto's wonderful memory that had gone through the list of cargo that had been glanced at and found this all while brushing his teeth, "You…really?"

"This is their day. The kids need not remember this as a day of sorrow. I want them to remember that there is celebration in surviving. No need for guilt" Ianto nodded, knowing Jack would understand it.

"That's a great idea Tiger. We have a great meal, some entertainment and a positive vibe or end the day" Jack was excited as he stated to pack it up and Ianto stepped back to watch the way Jack confidently repacked everything that had been removed. Each piece slid into the correct spot, the box refilled and closed to look pristine, store ready. Impressive. Jack was a dark horse too.

"I'm not the only one with a good memory"

Jack glanced at him and grinned as he pointed at the box, "I know these machines. Owen and I used to sneak off to play, sometimes Suzie would find us. Did you know Owen is a terrible singer but will not yield?"

"Oh gods, no" Ianto showed his horror in his face, the mere thought of that voice yodelling enough to make him shudder.

"Sings his little heart out while everyone chokes on their beer" Jack sniggered, "Is so pleased with himself after."

Jack smiled at the image of the puffed up little bantam, and Ianto pondered, "Maybe he can serenade Tosh? They are trying to connect."

"Actually, that's a great idea" Jack gasped "I will put it in his mind while we are fixing up that berth he wants for a convalescence room."

"You know Rhiannon has a beautiful voice, sings like an angel that one" Ianto nodded, "It would be nice to get her up there, I doubt the kids have ever heard their mama sing."

"Thinking of everyone else" Jack sighed as he marvelled at Ianto's lovely heart.

"Well … I might sing a few" Ianto shrugged, "Not too bad meself."

"Ahhhh, I know that means you are great. Ooooo, a duet?" Jack stalled out, "Would you?"

"I don't know if we would sing a song together, we have different tastes" Ianot canted his head, "Maybe."

"I will find one!" Jack said confidently.

"Yes, of course you will" Ianto smiled, determined to agree to one.

Even if he wanted to cringe about it, this was a day for all of them to celebrate their life…. Their continued lives together.


	70. Chapter 70

70

Day Seven – 7.20am

Smells called them towards the Mess where the alluring scent showed Rhys was up and about humming to himself as he sorted some wonderful things.

"Rhia is waiting to rouse the kids" Rhys said as he lifted out some bacon he had in the warmer, "You wanna wait?"

"Yes" Ianto said as he watched Rhys add to the lump of yummy fatty badness. "Jack and I will go check how we are holding in the drift then come back. By then they might be up and we can do something special"

"Special?" Rhys asked without looking away from his task, clearly wondering what Ianto was on about. Oh gods. He hadn't realised the day. Ianto took a breath.

"For the one week anniversary, it's been seven days since the event Rhys mate" Ianto said gently, watching Rhys pale as he suddenly recognised the day.

"Fuck a week. A week. Its been that long?" Rhys sighed, "weird, feels like it's always been this way. We settled into a routine so fast"

"Because it's safe, comfortable" Ianto nodded, "No shame in that."

"So … the photos. I have them ready to go, thought there would be more time ya know?" Rhys said as he placed the bacon back in the drawer and he headed into themes where they had a box sitting on a table, "There are the ones Tosh managed ot pull form cyber space or whatever. Some good ones. We can put these here with one of these battery candles."

"Rhys, what a lovely thought" Ianto smiled and Jack held back the retort that Ianto ad commented on it as an idea. Of course. Ianto was doing what he usually did, he was giving others power over their day, their decisions might be led but were their own. Power. Jack wondered when Ianto was going to realise that they were getting their power from him.

Like a bloody volcano giving off heat.

"Stroll Mister Jones?" Jack said gently, "Take in the artificial air?"

As he had hoped Ianto's face changed to open amusement as he accepted Jack's hand, something else that had changed and Jack also felt like this had always fitting into his. Jack squeezed and smiled back as Ianto turned to face Rhys again, his profile captured in Jack's mind.

"We'll be back Rhys. You better save some of that piggy bum for us ya know!" Ianto said cheekily and Rhys snorted.

"Fresh bread, gonna make great butties" Rhys answered, "Lettuce in yours?"

"You wash your mouth out!" Ianto said with horror, "How dare you despoil such an eloquent design in gastric artistry with underhand philistine additions!"

Rhys roared with mirth as he flapped the tea towel at his friend and Ianto chortled, turning back to face Jack in time to see the raw affection on his face.

"Cariad?"

"One week. One week since I almost lost you" Jack whispered, "Bombs, a rabid weevil … Gods preserve us. I still can't believe how strong you are."

"Strong?" Ianto snorted, "Don't' be silly. I'm just Welsh."

"Listen to you Mister I'm Just Welsh, excusing yourself again" Jack sniggered as they stepped out into the corridor to begin walking, "Like a damsel fluttering her eyelashes from behind a lace fan."

"Oh my, Captain Harkness sir, I so declare!" Ianto popped his knees into a curtsey as he batted his eyes and Jack roared with mirth, pulling Ianto in for a kiss.

Ianto answered him by slamming him against the bulkhead and pressing against him, the kiss raw with love.

In that moment, despite the sadness of the day to come, Jack revelled in the unspoken affection.

In that moment he felt he was allowed to be happy, to be loved.

Maybe he wasn't that conman anymore.

Maybe he was this man's man.

Good enough.

Jack can be that.

He can be this man's companion.

For as long as he possibly could.

He now saw he was always meant to be.


	71. Chapter 71

71

Day Seven – 7.50am

They reached the bridge and Jack settled into the chair as Ianto moved around the various workstations checking things Jack knew he should not know the way he did.

Jack always knew there was something special about this man, something … other worldly. He still couldn't believe that others didn't see it. But I guess, he does hide himself so well. But these last few days, this last week … Ianto had started to show himself. He had become the man he swallowed down time after time and Jack hoped others were starting to understand the allure, the pull that was more than just his handsome looks.

Ianto was exceptional.

Standing there staring at a board with his head canted…..

"Yan?"

"Light is red" Ianto muttered, "Should all be green. A red light. Something wrong"

"Can you fix it?" Jack asked calmly, noting the lack of concern in Ianto's stance. Ianto turned to look at him and shrugged.

"Step one, rule out a faulty light" Ianto said as he thumped the side of the console and checked again. "Nope."

Jack snorted.

"Step two, rule out wiring" Ianto then kicked the console.

"Really?" Jack chortled.

"Step three? Call Tosh" Ianto said back, his eyes dancing as the little woman slammed into the room.

"Who thumped it!" she demanded "I could hear it from the bloody hall."

"Me. Didn't help much" Ianto replied and she shook her head as she called him a philistine.

Again Jack found himself laughing as the word go some more usage for the day. Seems it was going to be a day of philistines. Tosh climbed under the console and the light flickered, then changed to green, Ianto doing a victory dance as she lay on the floor laughing at him.

"Right, now stop being a turd and help me get off the floor" she finally choked out and Ianto stood to face her.

"I will have you know I am a glitter covered turd with hunks of pure gold in my depths young lady!" Ianto said haughtily and she laughed as he pushed at him, caught easily as he hugged her.

"Hungry?" Jack asked, "Rhys has bacon."

She stared at Jack.

"Toshiko doesn't eat bacon, something about a space pig?" Ianto canted his head, "But you know … we are all space pigs now. Oink, oink, owww!"

She elbowed him and then they started to leave the bridge, Jack rising to follow them with a smile, not the least it put out that she was stealing his walk with Ianto. After all he can share.

Owen was in the hallway tucking his shirt in, his hear wet, "Hey. A false alarm again?"

"Yeah, that board was loose again. I really have to solder it" she nodded, Ianto slowing so she reached Owen first, a small thing to give her up and Jack gained speed to take the space she had vacated, slipping his arm around Ianto's waist.

"We are just convincing Tosh that bacon is good for you up here" Jack said as he squeezed Ianto against him.

"Bacon is great for us up here, we need the protein" he said and she snorted.

"Owen, I am a doctor too remember? Don't blow smoke up my arse" she said and Owen looked scandalised.

"What a potty mouth" Ianto said with wide eyes, "Owen, how can you kiss such a potty mouth."

"Well, I kiss her arse so … I guess her mouth ain't much worse….hey" Owen stopped walking as Micha appeared and she looked at Owen with interest.

"Uncle Owen? Why do you kiss her bum?" she asked as Rhiannon started to smother her laughter behind the child.

Owen was a deer caught in the headlights.

"Because she has a nice bum" Ianto said, making her blush as Owen swung to glare at him.

"What? When did you see her bum!" Owen demanded, blustering up to Ianto who started to giggle.

"Remember when we got slimed by the Plentroia Bird thing? Remember? We were all so covered with that purple slime stuff. Did you not think someone helped her out of her dress? Zipped at the back dickhead" Ianto chortled, "Took me almost ten minutes just to get hold of the zip with the numbing agent in the slime, both of us giggling with the narcotic quality. Then she had to do my fly, remember Tosh?"

"Yeah, used my teeth" she nodded and Owen stalled completely at the image as Jack held his laughter back, remembering he was the one who had helped them both undress in his own shower stall.

"My word, those panties" Ianto sighed as he start to walk towards the mess, "So cute. Little kitties on them right?"

"That's tight. Playboy ones" she agreed and Owen exploded after Ianto.

"What colour, come on … what colour!" he demanded and Ianto glanced back at Tosh.

"Really?" Ianto asked, now the one slack-jawed, "Playboy bunnies?"

"Black with pink bunnies" she nodded.

"I remember those" Jack said as he passed everyone, "Pink lace too. I had a pair myself."

As they all stared at him he turned to look back.

"What?" he asked with exaggerated surprise, "Only for the weekends."

Ianto roared with mirth as he started to follow.

He remembered those panties.

Jack had looked sublime.


	72. Chapter 72

72

Day Seven – 8.30am

"Before we all attack this feast like the heathens we are I want to say a few words" Ianto said as he looked around the table, "Today is the seventh day. Today, one week ago, life changed."

The kids looked to the table by the wall, the set-up lovely complete with some artificial flowers Tosh had offered for the day. White daisies with egg yellow centres. The candles were artificial too but their glow seemed warm enough.

The photo of Johnny had been taken from one Ianto had in his wallet, the family portrait from their last Christmas card. Tosh had cut him from the scene and blown it up … pardon the pun that both of them had spluttered and sniggered over as they chastised one another for finding that so funny in the first place …. He looked happy.

"Bad things happened, sad things happened and wrong things happened" Ianto spoke softly as he looked at the children, "we will never forget what happened, we will never forget Johnny and the others that were taken. Those in power are sorting things, Her Majesty is in constant communication with other powers still in force and those responsible are paying for their sins. Our job is to survive. Our job is to be better people and to make sure this sort of thing is not forgotten."

The kids were solemn as they looked up at their Uncle, his words powerful as he leaned forward, "and right now we will remember Johnny's love for a good feed and enjoy this meal."

They settled to eat and Jack looked around, "I also want to remember how lucky we are. I almost lost Ianto, almost lost all of you. I am glad we are here today."

"I am happy we have bacon" David nodded and Stephen pointed to show he agreed while chewing.

"I like bacon" Luke said like he had just decided this fact and Ianto grinned at him.

"Me too"

"I like watermelon" Micha sighed and Rhys looked over at her as he cleared his mouth.

"Well, I will ask. Maybe next time we land I will see if there is any about. We might as well have good things up here while protecting the world." Rhys winked and she grinned back at him as she took another bite of sandwich.

"Yum" Ianto said happily, humming as he ate with Luke doing the same like a miniature version. So cute.

Sarah Jane watched her son for a while then turned to Rhiannon, "I would like to look at the possibility of a clothing list too. I realise now that we will be up here for extended periods and maybe more clothes is a good thing. Not like we can put them on the line every day."

"I hear that" Rhiannon nodded, "Sheets and stuff too. I never thought about it but we don't have changes of bedding, will have to sort that"

"More books" Ianto cut into their conversation as he called the length of the table and Sarah Jane was surprised even as Rhiannon nodded like it was perfectly sane for him to have heard their soft words over the table talk, "I want more books sissy."

Rhiannon make a saluting motion and he grinned, then reached for some grapes, returning to a conversation with Rhys. Sarah Jane looked at Rhiannon with interest.

"Ianto has this quality that is…. Different. He can lip-read or something. I remember talking to Johnny about him across the other side of the wedding reception and looking up to find him glaring a hole in me. He knew I was saying to stay away from him, telling Johnny that Ianto was stronger than he looked. Powerful and vicious when provoked. He had scoffed that he was only a little wet week and I said…. I said…." Her smile faded as she remembered, "I said, he is more than a week's worth of strength."

Both women looked back down the table to find him staring at them, his face showing that he had again known every word. Then he smiled and winked, looking back to the conversation again.

The women shared a look and then went back to their food, both knowing he was worth more than a week for sure.

For them he would fight forever.


	73. Chapter 73

73

Day Seven – 9.45am

Jack had thought Ianto would head for the bridge but instead he moved to another room, one that was empty except for mats. On the floor … the walls.

"Sparring?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"No." Ianto replied as he hit a switch and the gravity suddenly turned off, both men floating as Jack barked with glee.

"Holy shit balls, when did you do this?" he chortled.

"I was thinking about it while we were on land, the kids don't know what to do in anti-grav. I was thinking, maybe we need some drills or at least some training in how to fly." Ianto said, then grinned, "Look at you. Peter Pan."

"Does that make you Tinkerbell then?" Jack teased as he caught Ianto's boot and swung him into his space to grab him, "Gonna sprinkle me with some fairy dust?"

"You calling me a fairy?" Ianto squealed as the tickling started, then the kiss that was sweet too.

Jack's lips slid to Ianto's neck and Ianto groaned as he bucked, sending them against the wall. Hands explored and clothing floated like spectators as Jack showed Ianto how to find handgrips, those ragged huffs spurring Jack on as thy copulated.

Jack breathed Ianto in, his scent, his breath … his essence as Ianto let go and threw his arms around him, both of them floating as they writhed like one creature, connected with lust, love, time.

Then Ianto arched back as he snarled, Jack stalling as he joined him and they floated for a while as they enjoyed the high that seemed higher than their vessel could orbit, Jack closing his eyes as he tried to remember every detail. This moment was worth a lifetime of memories.

"We are all Lost Boys" Ianto whispered softly, "We are all in Never Never Land and that ticking crocodile that hunts us is time itself."

"But I'm still Peter Pan?" Jack whispered.

Ianto snorted, "Call me Tinkerbell one more time mister!"

Jack kissed him again then let himself float over to engage the gravity again, both men dressing as they spoke, "This was a good idea Tiger. Let the kids get a feel for this, they won't panic if something happened and we lose gravity up here. Knowledge is power."

"What I was thinking" Ianto agreed as he hopped on one foot trying to get his sock on.

"How is that ankle?" Jack crawled over to help and Ianto took the moment to stroke Jack's face making him look up with surprise, "You OK?"

"Grand" Ianto smiled as he cupped Jack's cheek, "For the first time in … forever … I am grand. Terrible thing to have the end of the world to give me the world I never knew I even had a chance at gaining. Crazy huh?"

"No shame in revelling in life" Jack replied as he stood and pulled Ianto to him, "No shame. It helps us focus on what we have to do, to survive. Helped you. It's been a week now, I think you can let it go Tiger."

"Are we safe? I mean, is the threat really over?" Ianto frowned as he looked down to fiddle with his fly, "Really? Or is this just a lull before another wave of terrorism. I mean, this sucks. Really. Of all the things man does, to destroy one another with such malice that we destroy everything else in the process? Crazy."

"People are" Jack agreed, "Baby, I've seen many things, things I hope you never do and I can tell you now … this does not change. Fifty years, fifty million years …. Man is a monster. The biggest one."

"Yeah, figured that" Ianto snorted as he kissed Jack then stepped back to shoot cuffs before remembering he wasn't wearing a button-up shirt today, his grin letting Jack laugh at him.

"Come on, let's go see what the kids think of some floating time?" Jack offered his hand and Ianto slid his into it with ease, once again walking with him to see what the day would bring.

Today he would let it do what it must, as he had seven days ago.

Today he would be himself.

Only way to survive.


	74. Chapter 74

74

Day Seven – 11.00am

The kids stood in the room holding hands, their nervousness giving way to amusement as they felt the weightlessness.

Luke was the first to change his body mass and move through the space, of course he was. Ianto in there, right? Jack watched as one by one, the kids started to explore the sensation of flight.

Ianto watched Micha start to panic so he pushed off, getting between her and the wall she was careening towards, catching her, "Is this time for my dance little lady?"

Her face lit up as they slowly started to corkscrew, his arms around her as he sang softly. Jack watched for a while then called out "hey, why does she get the dance?"

"She had the right dress for it" Ianto called back, her giggles increasing as Jack yelled that he could wear a dress. He could wear heels too damn it.

"I'm sure you could sir, you have lovely legs after all but seriously, jealous much?" Ianto laughed, "Maybe you should dance with Stephen. He might need the practice."

"Are you kidding?" Stephen yelled back, "Mum made me learn. Sucks!"

"Depends on who you are dancing with" Jack said as he pulled at Micha and they all laughed as Jack took her place with a possessive snarl, the playacting as Ianto rolled his eyes great fun.

"I want to see if I can touch the ceiling" David said, revelling in the swimming without water, then he laughed as he managed to touch the ceiling tiles, his gasp echoed with cheers as he was egged on. David was fat, he knew he was pudgy and not that cute. He knew why he was last picked on sports teams, he knew why he was overlooked at awards time each school assembly even if he was getting top marks. This though, to be spoken to like he mattered, to be included like he was one of the team. David was starting to see that his Uncle was not judging him. Not like that. He was loving him. Why couldn't his Dad have been like that?

"David, come on love, come down so I can turn it off." Ianto said and David looked down.

"What if I don't" he called cheekily.

Ianto pushed the boon and Davis screamed as he fell … onto the mattresses where he lay laughing without harm.

"That was cool" he finally choked out.

"Do not… I repeat … do NOT tell your mother I just did that, you know she can be way scary" Ianto hissed, "You know she can break a man's skull with just mind power alone, I am sure of it."

They all giggled as they agreed this was a cool secret place and they were going to keep it like that, anything said was not to be repeated. Like groups with an agreement between them even handshakes to show compliance.

Ianto waited.

"My dad is gone" Micha said in a small voice.

"Yeah" David sighed.

"Yes. It was quick, he was surprised and there was no time for pain" Ianto agreed, "I am sorry as I know you will miss him forever. We will not forget him. OK?"

"Mama cries in the dark" Micha plucked at her skirts, "She sez it's a bad dream but I think it's daddy."

"Maybe she dreams he is scared in the dark, trying to escape from something" Ianto explained as he crouched, "Maybe, even knowing it's not true the mind can be a scary place. Nightmares are those thoughts we don't want to have sometimes."

"Like one about doggies scared hiding under cars?" Micha asked with big eyes.

"Yeah. Kitties running over rooftops trying to get away from fire and maybe big black monsters in the dark trying to eat your brains" Jack agreed, "Stupid dreams can scare you like a real thing."

"But you are not a bad person" Micha nodded.

"Correct" Jack grinned, "You are clever."

"So … they will go away in time?" Micha's face was so full of hope that it made Jack sigh as he pulled her into a hug, "will I sleep?"

"Yes love" Jack promised, "One day it will not hurt like this."

He didn't add that it might still hurt.

Just different.


	75. Chapter 75

75

Day Seven – 12.15pm

Lunch was underway, the children all talking excitedly about their morning as Jack watched Ianto slowly play with his food.

"Hey Tiger, not hungry?" Jack whispered and Ianto shrugged as he looked up, a soft smile to lessen the action. Jack knew it was a strange day so he let it go. He watched everyone try to pretend it was OK and he sighed, wondering if he should do something to lighten the mood.

"Excuse me" Ianto said softly as he rose, "Just getting more gravy for the meat."

"I'll get it" Rhys said going to rise but Ianto waved a hand at him to show he was OK getting it himself.

Jack waited for a good five minutes then rose to go find what Ianto was doing, finding him in the galley holding the sink as he stared into space.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, "Are you OK?"

"It's happening" Ianto said sadly.

"What?"

"The first blast, it happened now … right now. I can smell the dust and mould of the archives."

"Oh Tiger" Jack sighed as he pulled him into his arms, "It's OK. It's OK. We're here. We made it."

"Oh Jack" Ianto turned to cling to him, burying his face in his neck, "Johnny died now. He died now."

"It's OK love."

"I feel like I am being blown apart, wind is shifting around me, I feel it" Ianto whispered as he burrowed into Jack more, "Hold me, keep me whole, hold me."

"I'm here, I'm right here" Jack crooned as he rubbed Ianto's' shoulders and back, "You are safe. The kids are safe, we are safe. Right here."

Ianto breathed Jack in and let himself explode, become one with the cosmos as he relaxed then drew himself back together as he took another breath, straightening his back and looking Jack in the eye as he found strength, "Come on Cariad. Soon I wake. Soon you come to save me. Soon it's all OK. The light happened already, the voice of soothing calm has chimed and now it's all gravy."

"Well, you came out here for gravy" Jack grinned.

"Did you find it?" Rhys asked making the men turn to face him and he saw Ianto's sorrow. "Oi, what's this mate?"

"The time" Jack explained, "The blast has happened, the time has ticked over."

"Shit" Rhys immediately stepped up and gathered both men into his embrace like a loving parental, "Heavy."

"He ain't heavy, he's my brother" Ianto said and they all laughed softly as they hugged and then all stepped back, Ianto patting Rhys' chest with open affection. "Thanks Rhys. We are OK. We're here, Jack is here. I'm fine."

"I'll leave you two for a sec but the kids are noticing your empty chairs" Rhys advised as he moved back out to the mess.

Jack and Ianto kissed and enjoyed a cuddle then without speaking they moved back to the other room with the gravy boat clasped firmly in Ianto's hand.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to feel him up without you lot seeing" Ianto quipped and everyone laughed as the kids made noises of disgust, Jack grinning as he preened and told them that there was soooo much to feel too.

"Cut it out!" Rhiannon said between giggles, "I'll choke."

"Hmmm, what he said" Jack replied, then slapped his hand over his mouth with horror as Micha leaned forward.

"Choke on what Uncle?"

Ianto leaned back and eyeballed Jack, letting him know he was not going to save him from this one.

"Meat" Jack finally squeaked, getting more screams of laughter as Ianto rolled his eyes. Ianto didn't say the moment of Weevil attack was now passing, Jack's hand closing over his enough for the memories stalking through time today to dissipate.

"Maybe after lunch Uncle Owen can check out the anti-grav room with us" Ianto suggested and everyone perked up as Jack sniggered, knowing it would be well worth the entertainment as Owen was so gangly he was sure to smack into the walls.

The children had the same idea, their eyes gleaming as Owen frowned and wondered if Ianto had just set him up somehow.

"I will fly like an eagle!" Owen said grandly, "you watch."

"One heading into an airplane engine" Luke muttered to Stephen and the two boys sniggered and shoved at one another, Sarah Jane enjoying her son acting his age for a change. Seems the children were teaching him something, or maybe it was his father now laughing with Jack, the same open delight in the moment.

A week.

By the gods.

A week.

Ianto turned to look at her and she knew it was a lifetime ago, didn't matter.

Not now.

Sarah Jane returned the smile, her own affection shown.

After all, he has her son's smile too.


	76. Chapter 76

76

Day Seven – 1.45pm

Apparently he not only failed to soar like an eagle, he sounded more like a strangled cat than a bird as well, his yodel high pitched as he flapped his arms and slammed about the room.

"Should we save him?" Luke asked his father and Ianto canted his head.

"Nah, might infantile him if we come to his rescue all the time. He has to learn if he is to survive a sudden gravity failure" Jack answered for Ianto who was struggling not to laugh. "They say learning to fly is something the brain had to work out on its own. I mean … surely he will learn tight? I mean … even a child stops shutting its own fingers in the door right?"

"Uncle Owen, for the love of fluffy things!" Micha scolded as she easily evaded him, "You will put an eye out if you don't stop that!"

"Heard that before too" Jack crowed, Owen's flapping ceasing as he cruised past flipping a bird of a different nature.

"Now … that is sarcastic" Luke pointed out.

"Yes love, but he is a Neanderthal compared to us. Sometimes words fail him and he reverts to hand signals" Ianto sniggered as Luke canted his head in an Ianto-like way. It seems that the more time they spend together, the more the boy starts to resemble Ianto, something Jack knew others had started to notice as well and he grinned as they both looked so adorable with matching pouts, little lips pursed and upturned noses.

"Interesting specimen" Luke agreed, nodding sagely, "Strange though. Thought they were bigger."

"Oi!" Owen blustered, now doing some weird interpretative dance as he tried to get to them but it only made him float further away as their heads canted to the other side in unison.

"You two are so cute, little peas in a pod you two" Jack gushed, "I know you will like this!"

Jack touched a button on a tablet and air blasted from the side lock, Owen squealing as if forced him to move against his will, "If someone is incapacitated we can get them down with these."

"Oooo" Luke took the tablet as Owen roared, getting several different blasts.

"Now that's enough" Ianto scolded and he touched the button for gravity, Owen flopping to the ground where he started to laugh as he saw the funny side.

"Come on you little beasts, all of you need some settling time after that!" Ianto clapped his hands, "Let's go. Uncle Owen can keep you company while you all watch the Star Wars movies back to back, a marathon. Perfect for up here in space right?"

"Yay" the kids crowed.,, yeah Owen too.

"We will join you once food is sorted and we can all watch some silliness" Ianto smiled, "I love Chewy, can't wait."

The kids scattered to get ready, the promise of some together time making them all eager and Jack nodded as he commented, "we made the right decision. A good day, a happy day."

"Yes, in years to come they will remember this. They will celebrate again and again, not a time of sorrow." Ianto agreed. "Besides, I like Star Wars. I like Star Trek more but they wouldn't get the old moves like we do."

"Ahhhhh, Captain Kirk. Lovely" Jack grinned, "He is nice … mind, I quite like Spock and his analytical mind … and that eyebrow…wow."

"Well, I liked the swashbuckling Captain me self he was such a …. Sex…." Ianto stopped walking and turned to Jack, "Shit. We're Kirk and Spock."

"Now you get it" Jack snorted, "Of course we are. Sexy and irresistible while saving our crew!"

"Good gods, good thing we all wear black, I am hereby banning all red shirts!" Ianto glared as Jack roared with mirth, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"We are more the Men in Black anyway, right? Sexy, smooth and beyond the normal rules" Jack offered a compromise and Ianto nodded.

"Maybe next week we can watch those movies" Ianto smiled as he started to walk with Jack, "Come on, let's get those kids some snacks and have a lazy afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan Mister Jones ... or is it Agent Jay?" Jack laughed as he walked as well, both of them seeking Rhys who they knew would rush to help and settle with the kids as well.

A nice afternoon.

One of togetherness.

Important that.


	77. Chapter 77

77

Day Seven – 5.35pm

"You OK?" Jack asked gently rolling Ianto in his arms, the children watching TV still unaware there was a problem.

"Flagging" Ianto sighed into his neck, snuggling more, "So tired."

"Wanna call it an early night on account of Star Wars?" Jack offered, "I could go get a little plate each off Rhys and we can go to bed, have a snack and snooze out the rest of the day?"

"Sounds nice" Ianto yawned, "some chicken salad or something light? Maybe a little wine?"

"Yummy" Jack agreed as he helped Ianto get out of the bean bags, then he kissed him as he promised to go to get the food and he watched Ianto weave slightly down the hallway towards their berth, poor bugger was done alright, the stress of getting the day right had been such a heavy weight and now Ianto was letting it go, Jack knew he would soon be zonked.

Jack hurried to the mess to find Rhys who was clearing things away humming as Rhiannon watched him intently, "Hi Rhia. Hi Rhys, gonna …. Hey. Rhys and Rhia. Sounds nice right? Sorry, um … food. Ianto wants a chicken salad, we got the stuff?"

Rhys pointed to a chair, "Sit, I'll do it. I know he likes the cherry tomatoes cut in half."

"Thanks mate" Jack sat and turned to Rhia, "Your kids are so sweet. Awesome kids ya know."

"Oh! Well … ta?" Rhiannon said with open delight in what was clearly rare praise. Jack watched her while Rhys made up some plates and dessert bowls and set them with plates and cutlery on the serving trolley. He wondered if anyone ever told Rhiannon she was doing a good job, was a good mum. Probably not.

"You lost your mum and the father Ianto describes was not much help. Ianto told me how you did your best. You always do your best don't you. You are a good woman Rhiannon." Jack reached out to pat her arm, "I see Ianto in you ya know. That heart."

"Thank you" she preened happily, then Rhys clapped his hands to get Jack's attention.

"Done. Go on before he falls asleep waiting." Rhys prompted and Jack nodded, heading off with soft humming as he pushed the trolley down the hall to their room where Ianto was sitting on the edge of the bed, one shoe off and a vacant look.

He was asleep sitting up.

Jack knelt and gently touched him, Ianto grunting as he jumped and blinked as he looked around then down wearily Jack and laughed. "Cariad?"

"Come on, let's move to the chairs and eat, then I will give you a massage OK?" Jack offered and Ianto smiled as he nodded and offered a hand, pulling Jack up. Jack stood, moving over to the little table where Ianto was now placing out the food.

"Wine"

"Yes, Rhys said this is a good one for chicken" Jack offered the bottle and Ianto snorted knowing full well Jack knew alcohol on a personal level.

They ate in silence, Jack watching each bite Ianto took with satisfaction as he hadn't eaten much all day, too upset internally and unable to show it around the kids.

"Bed" Jack said as he placed the plates in the trolley and pushed it to the wall, "Come on love. Lavender? Or would you like the jasmine for a change?"

"Yeah, jasmine please Cariad" Ianto yawned as he snuggled in the pillows and Jack gently removed his boxers, whispering that the door was locked and it was all good to be Neekid.

Jack slid his hands over the tight muscles until he felt them relax and he checked Ianto's face to find him deeply asleep on the verge of snoring.

No.

Jack never told him that he snores. Would you?

Jack settled beside him and smiled softly as he watched those lips purse.

Sleep soon found him as well.

.

.

.

.

Ends Day Seven


End file.
